PS Let Us Meet Again
by alexstarkvause
Summary: When was the last time you felt strange meeting someone? Will you take the chance to explore what will happen next after your meeting that special one or shrug it off? Meeting someone is not a choice. It is by chance that pushes two people together. Now it's up to them to write what will happen next to their story.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting You

**Author's Note:** If you could write your own love story, how would you write it?

 **Summary:** When was the last time you felt strange meeting someone? When was the last time you felt a warm feeling in your heart looking at someone's eye? How will you introduce yourself when all you wanted was to stare and feel the passion between you? What will you do if you are given the chance to know the person who makes you alive? Will you take the chance to explore what will happen next after your meeting that special one or shrug it off?

Meeting someone is not a choice. It is by chance that pushes two people together. Now it's up to them to write what will happen next to their story.

 **Chapter 1: Meeting You**

"Come on, Piper. Get up. The book you are reading will just stay there even if you go out. The weather is good outside and there is Coachella going on." Polly tried to grab my book. Luckily I have faster reflexes than her so she couldn't snatch it from my hand. I giggled seeing Polly's face when she couldn't get me off of my couch. It is a warm but relaxing Saturday here in California so I can't really blame her if she wanted to go outside and have some fun.

"Stop laughing, you lazy one." she said then pouted. She flopped down on the empty space on my couch and crossed her arms.

"Okay, Okay. We will go out but let me finish this book. I only have a few chapters left." I said to her with a smile.

"I will be back around 5 pm so we can have dinner first before going out. Wear something sexy, okay?" she said happily.

"Sure." I answered although I had already started reading again.

"Make sure you are ready when I come to get you. I will bring Pete so we will have a bodyguard in there." she said giggling.

"No problem." I answered.

"Bye, Piper." she skipped happily outside my apartment.

"Bye, Polly." I answered as I immersed myself in my book.

"Vause, the sun is shining and your nose is all over your documents. It is a nice weekend to chill and look for beautiful ladies roaming the world." Nicky said jokingly.

"Uhmmm..." I answered while trying to understand the content of the documents I'm reading. I can't concentrate with Nicky's voice in my ear.

"You need a life, Vause. You can't even answer me properly." Nicky said. I groaned inwardly when I realized what she meant.

"Coachella is happening at a park near here. We should make the most of our time before we go back to New York."Nicky added. My head shot up when I heard the word Coachella. It's been a while since I had been to one and coming to Coachella is always one hell of experience for me.

"I can see in your eyes that you want to come, so I will pick up around 4 pm so we can stay longer." she said then started to walk.

"Where are you going?" I asked her abruptly when I see that she is leaving my hotel room. It is easier for us to stay in the hotel than at my house. My meetings with my new business partner are located here.

"Sight seeing." she said then winked.

"You mean, girl watching." I said snorting.

"If you put it that way." she answered giggling. I rolled up my eyes.

"Why am I stuck with you?" I said desperately.

"For one I'm your best bud and second off I'm also one of your business partners." she answered. "See you around, Vause." she waved and went outside. I sighed and went back with the documents I needed to review and sign.

I looked intensely at my walk in closet to survey what I would wear for the evening. I had finished the book and took a short nap to ready myself. Polly and Pete could party all night so I need to keep up with them. I chose to wear a blue sleeveless blouse and nice black shorts to go with my sneakers. I would love to wear a pair of stilettos but I need to be comfortable if I'm going to be standing all night long. I brushed my hair down to finish my look after applying a little make up. I still have a few minutes to spare so I walked to my living room to study the titles on my bookshelf. I reached for one of my favorite book, _And Playing the Role Herself_ by K.E. Lane. It is a short novel about two actresses who fall in love with each other. I'm not really into romance but her writing style is very enchanting and the story is very good that's why I'm so drawn to it. I can't really identify myself as a lesbian but I like hot girls but I also like hot boys. I know I'm shallow but what can I do, that is how I am. I'm not really in a relationship right now but I have been on some casual dates. I was halfway through the book when my buzzer rings and I hear my door opening. Polly knows the password to my door in case of emergency and I'm too lazy to open the door for her because she is always here.

"Are you ready?" Polly asked excitedly. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress and not too high heels.

"You are really an effortless gorgeous being, Piper." Pete said then whistle. I chuckled from his compliment.

"Why thank you, Pete. Now I can give you my blessing in marrying my best friend." I said then placed the book back to the shelf.

"Well if you are finish sucking up to my best friend, Pete, I think we should get going." Polly said giggling. She held out her hand and connected our arms. We rode in Pete's car.

"You are not allowed to get drunk, Pete." I said warningly.

"Not fair, mother!" he yelled laughing. We chatted some more while going to Coachella. I hope it will be a worthwhile time for me.

After napping for a short while, I took a shower to fully wake myself up. I needed that nap badly. Not only to have some rest but also to keep up with Nicky's party energy. The hot water cascading my body was so relieving I closed my eyes for minutes. After taking a satisfying shower, I rummage through my closet to look for comfortable clothes. I grabbed the white V-neck shirt, a leather jacket and faded jeans. I straightened my hair long then applied a little make-up. After looking in the mirror to make sure that my outfit is okay, I walk to the lobby of the hotel to meet up with Nicky.

"Still gorgeous in shirt and jeans." Nicky said. "So I think we are ready to rock California, babe." she added excitedly. She rented a limousine to drive us around.

"When are you going to buy a house here?" I asked while she opened a bottle of champagne for us.

"Probably when our business settled a branch here. It is nice to live in a hotel but I want to have a house here." she said while sipping the champagne.

"I can refer you to one of my agents." I said accepting another round of champagne from her.

"Oh Vause! Still doing business I see. I will wait for her call tomorrow. I want to start looking at the houses as soon as possible." she said with a chuckle.

"Her?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well I didn't expect you to give me a male agent to tour me around the city to find a house. It will be boring and besides I will not buy a house if you give me a male agent." she said jokingly. I laughed hard when I realized why she wanted a female agent. I grabbed my phone and called my secretary.

"Please look for the most gorgeous female agent we have here in New York. Ms. Nichols would like to buy a house here." I said professionally to her. I could see her hands clapping in glee. "But make sure she is a black belt in martial arts or knows how to shoot a gun." I said grinning to her.

"What the fuck!" Nicky shouted in the car. I chuckled silently in my seat.

We arrived at Coachella with the sun still up but not too hot in our skin. We could already hear the music banging in our ears and no words can describe the excitement we feel. We walked immediately to where the music is coming from and see a large crowd already swaying their bodies with the music.

"This is going to be fun!" Polly shouted in excitement. "Come on let's dance!" she grabbed my hand and pulled us to the middle. I felt the music creeping to my skin and making me sway my body. After a few minutes of shyness, I let myself lose in the music and let my body dance with it. Suddenly I felt someone watching my every move, I looked around to see who was looking at me and I was taken aback when I met a pair of green eyes that belong to a gorgeous woman. She is casually dress but still the curves of her body could be seen. She was taller than the woman she was dancing with and I could see that she had fair skin. Her eyes was hypnotizing and piercing at the same time. She licked her lips when I dipped my hips low to the right. I bite my lips to stop myself from moaning.

"I think I need to get a drink." I shouted to Polly then started walking away, when I saw that the mysterious woman not looking at me anymore. I went to the nearest stand and ordered a strong drink to quench my thirst. After composing myself again, I walked back to the dancing crowd. In the middle of the path, I saw the mysterious woman walking towards me. I stopped walking when I felt my knees go weak from her staring at me. She was looking at me as if she wanted to devour me. Then when we are a few inches away from each other, I looked up to her to see her starring still.

" _I'm right, she is taller than me" I said to myself._

I could feel her hot breath on my face as we got closer. All this adding to the thirst I'm feeling. I could smell her scent which is very addicting and her eyes that are so intensely looking at me. Her eyes that are hypnotizing me. As if on cue we both reach for each other and our lips collided fiercely. It was not a sloppy kiss but we fight for dominance. Our tongues slide into each other's mouth. We explored each other mouths, making my head exploded with every taste I could get from her. She tasted sweet with a bit of bitterness. I guess she drank champagne. I moaned loudly when she pulled me closer to her. Our clothed bodies touching each other. I could feel my lungs needing oxygen but I don't want to stop. Eventually we gasped for air. A small circle was now formed around us. Someone was whistling like a maniac and the others are chanting for another kiss. But all I could hear is my heart thumping.

 _Oh my god! I kissed a stranger!_

But before I could react someone grabbed me and pulled me out of the crowd and I saw someone talked to her. I blushingly hide my face in my palm.

 **A/N: A few years ago, I wrote a story for another writing site with the same title and summary but I had only written a prologue for it. For some unknown reason I cannot continue writing it. I guess I just don't have the right inspiration with me during those times but after sometime I realized I want to continue it but I want it to be in this site and finally I have my muse back.**

 **P.S. Thank you Phantomjazz for agreeing to be my beta reader.**


	2. Chapter 2: Cross Roads

**Author's Note:** What are the chances you will meet the same person again whom you never know the name?

 _You never know when you're gonna meet someone_

 _And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

 _You're just walking around and suddenly_

 _Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_ _..._

 _(Start of Something Good)_

 **Chapter 2: Cross Roads**

After getting my coffee, I started walking to the nearest library in the vicinity. Although I have a car, I prefer to walked and do some thinking. I have to admit that the incident a few nights ago is the biggest thing on my mind right now. I could not easily forgot that kiss especially the woman I had kissed. Polly kept asking if I knew that person or at least what had gotten into me, which I both answer with a shrug of shoulder. After a few days of asking, Polly said that I should charge it to my head not my heart in which I answered with a nod and groaned.

 _"What has really gotten on me? Aha! Maybe it was the fact that she was gorgeous and hot! Oh well, I'm a shallow person."_

I straightened my shoulder and put the paper cup in the trash before entering the library. I just hope that my research in my favorite place will take my mind off the gorgeous woman and her soft lips.

"Hi, Piper. How are you?" Mrs. Claudette, the main librarian, asked.

"I'm fine. Just doing some research today, so I can get started on writing my next novel." I answered politely. We had become friends after I frequented this library. I like this place so much because it is almost complete just like the main library in this state. Besides that, only few people are staying inside for long, making it ideal for me as a reading place.

"What will be you writing this time? I have read in the newspaper that one of your best selling novel will be adapted in a film." she said.

"Yes but my agent and the production company is still talking about it." I smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Oh well then good luck! I hope it will be a success. If you need anything in here, I will just be sitting here. Okay?" she said.

"Thank you." I said then started to walking around the library and began to get lost in the books.

"Can you accompany me in my meeting with the agent of a novelist before meeting?" Nicky asked.

"Novelist?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes. Apparently, Daya can't come to the meeting because Bennett is being honored today at the Capitol for his bravery." Nicky explained. Daya is the chief officer of the production company Nicky invested in. She has the highest share in the company. Of course after some convincing on her part, I bought a small share of it although it is not my cup of tea. I owned an airline company which was passed down to me by my mother. And with the influence of Nicky, I bought shares to several companies that Nicky had invested in also. Nicky also owned a pharmaceutical company and some research labs. Though it may not be obvious, Nicky is actually a license chemist. We have been best friends since we were small.

"I thought that we would only deal with the screen? I never thought we were venturing out to publishing." I said.

"Oh no...no...no... We are going to adapt the novel into the screen. We need to settle some matters with her before the signing of contract. Although Daya had informed me that everything is good to go." Nicky explained to me.

"Can I see the contract?" I asked her. I wanted to see how contracts are done in the production company so I will have a knowledge about it.

"I'm sorry but nope, I can't let you have the contract. Your OCDness might kick in and sabotage this project and from what I gathered from Daya this is one of the biggest project of the company this year." Nicky said wiggling her head left and right.

"First of all, I don't sabotage projects and I don't have an OCD. I just I want to review the contract." I said while one of my brow is raised. I try until we get to the restaurant to convince Nicky but she said it will just slow down things. After making sure that the valet would not use her top down Porsche for a joy ride, we went inside the restaurant.

"Reservation for Ms. Nichols." Nicky said in the receptionist.

"O'Neil will be assisting you, madam. There is already a woman waiting in your table. Have a nice evening." the receptionist politely said.

"Thank you." Nicky said.

As we walked, I tried to ask Nicky what does the contract contains but she just laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Good evening, Ms. Morello. I'm Ms. Nicky and this is Ms. Alex. We are here on behalf Ms. Daya, of Ruiz Production. I'm sorry she can't make it because of circumstances." Nicky said professionally. She offered her hand for hand shake. I sense my face twitching because surely Nicky is acting weird today. And oh, is her hand shaking?

"It's okay. I understand." Ms. Morello accepted Nicky's hand and shook it lightly.

"Good evening, Ms. Morello." I said then offered my hand.

"Good evening to you too, Ms. Alex." she accepted my hand.

"I think that now that pleasantries are done, we can all sit and enjoy the food first before we get down in business. I hear the steak here is good." Nicky said then helped Ms. Morello in her chair. Definitely Nicky is acting weird. When did Nicky become so polite? While Ms. Morello was busy looking at the menu, I raised my brow to Nicky ever so lightly which she just return with a shrug.

"So where are you from, Ms. Morello?" I asked sensing that Nicky was still just gawking at Ms. Morello.

"Please just call me Morello. I'm from Brooklyn originally but because of the kind of work I have, I needed to move here. How about you two?" Morello asked.

"We are living currently in New York and flying everywhere." I answered. Morello chuckled with my answer.

"That explains your accent." Nicky said.

"What about my accent?" Morello asked curiously.

"It's cute and appealing." Nicky said seriously. Morello blushed lightly. The awkward silence was diminished by the coming of our order in the table.

"Shall we? Bon a petit." I said. We ate in silence with some occasional short professional talk. We ordered red wine while we got down to business. Finally Nicky gave me a copy and with the limited time that I have, I read what I could. Morello and Nicky did all the talking while I scan the contract. I felt relief that the contract was written with precision and accuracy. Daya is a really competent employee.

"Well I have heard from Daya that many productions tried to buy her creations but she refuses. May I ask the reason why she finally decided give it to us?" Nicky asked.

"Well as you know writers are a bit weird with their demands but she just wants several thing to happen in her novel if it will be adapted to film." Morello answered then sipped her wine slowly. I could see in the corner of my eyes how Nicky abruptly reach for her water and gulped it down all. I chuckled lightly just enough for Nicky to hear. She eyed me suspiciously but said nothing.

"May I know what her demands are?" I asked professionally.

"She said that she will lend her work only if she feels it is the right production. Daya promise that the film will be faithful to the novel. Aside from that she wants to be hands-on with this project. Lastly Jenji Kohan will be the main producer of the film." Morello explained.

"Feels? How will she be hands on in this project if we will shoot it in New York and she is living here in California?" I asked curiously.

"It's a writer's discretion, Vause, about the feels. About the staying part, the writer will be staying in my house. It was arranged earlier by Daya. Jenji is the best producer in the field so there is no real problems in her demnds." Nicky said grinning.

"Oh I forgot to ask, what is the writer's name?" I asked.

"Piper Chapman." Morello answered enthusiastically.

"Piper Chapman." I repeated her name. I felt a sudden warmth in my heart but I dismissed it early, thinking that I have drunk too much wine.

"The one and only. Her novels are selling like pancakes in the bookstore, mind you. Now if there are no further things to ask or be clarified, I think we need to sign the contract. Daya will just have another meeting with you to put her signature also." Nicky said then she passed the official contracts to be signed to us. We drank some more wine after the signing. Morello' phone rang loudly while we sipped our wine. She excused herself to answer the phone. She went back after a few minutes.

"I hope it will not be a bother to you but I invited Piper in here, so you can meet her." Morello said apologetically.

"Oh it's okay. I wanted to meet her, seeing how Daya made a big fuss about her in one of our meetings." Nicky said delightfully. While we are waiting, my phone rang also and I excused myself to answer it. I went back after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, ladies, but my secretary called me and told me that I forgot to fax some necessary documents. I would be going ahead of you. I will just hail a cab, Nicky" I said hurriedly.

"Nice meeting you, Alex." Morello said then shook my hand again. I think I will like doing business with Morello, she is very professional.

"Take care, Vause." Nicky said. I walked out of the restaurant and hail a cab outside. After a few minutes a cab stopped beside me but when I was about to reach for its handle, the door burst opened and a woman came out of it. Because I was reaching for the door, the woman and I collided at each other. She landed on top of me. She is heavy but when she moved above me, I almost groaned when I felt heat spreading in my body. I felt the world stop when our eyes met. Damn! She is exquisitely beautiful. Her eyes are like a pool of water inviting me to dive in and explore her. Oh my god! Her insanely beautiful lips are open wide as if waiting for me to devour her. She looks familiar.

 _"Stop it, you pervert! Nicky is right! You need to get laid and fast, before you rip someone!" I silently berated myself._

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I could really be clumsy at times but I'm really in a hurry right now." the blonde woman said then she offered her hand. I shrug some dirt off my pants and was about to accept her hand but the woman is nowhere to find.

 _"Right! She is the woman from the Coachella! I need to know her name but where is she?"_

"Are you still coming inside?" the cab driver asked then I felt my phone buzz. I read the message. It is from my secretary asking about the documents.

 _"Fuck! Maybe next time."_

"Yeah." I answered then went inside and sit properly when my hand touched something hard.

"Can you open the light please?" I asked the driver. He opened it swiftly.

Then I saw it, a book that is not to thick. I read the title aloud.

 _And Playing the Role Herself by K.E. Lane._


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Books and Chances

**Author's Note:** What are the chances you will meet someone today that will have a big impact in your life?

Stop me on the corner  
I swear you hit me like a vision  
I, I, I wasn't expecting  
But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go with it…

(Brighter than the sun)

 **Chapter 3: Lost Books and Chances**

 _ **760-88*-******_

 _ **If found please call this number to return the book. Thank you.**_

I look at the number intently. A big part of me wanted to grab my phone and call her but for some unknown reason I'm getting nervous calling the girl.

" _Damn those blue eyes! Why do I get so nervous just calling her and why didn't she put her name in here so I would know whom to call? Should I let my secretary to call for me? No! I don't think so. I'm not a coward. I can handle this. Maybe I need to calm my nerves."_

I look at book and decided to sit in front of my laptop and search some reviews of the book. I want to know what kind of books the blue eyes woman read. As I read the reviews, my interest to read it heightened. I haven't read for a while. Maybe I'll spare some minutes to read a chapter. It's been a long time already when I have read for pleasure.

" _She turned around slowly and in that moment- that moment before the mask dropped back into place- I knew. Saw the flash of it, felt the heat…_

 _Robyn wanted me." (excerpt from And Playing the Role Herself)_

"Whoa there, Vause! I haven't see you reading for a while. What are you reading?" Nicky said then snatched the book in my hand. " _And Playing the Role Herself by K.E. Lane_. This is a good book, Vause." she added.

"Had you read it before?" I asked with my one of my brow raised.

"I'm not really fond of reading but this one is an exception. I think I had read for only a week but I think you will only have it for the day." she said while playing with the bookmark. She opened the front page and I saw how her eyes squinted seeing the writings in front.

"What the hell is this, Vause? Did you steal it?"

I gulped down as I tried to explain why I had the book in the first place.

* * *

"Piper? Piper? Please baby. Stop crying. We will look for another copy of that book."

"Come on, Piper. I'm asking my friend who owns a bookstore to have a copy of that. I have brought a burger for you. You like it with double patty right?" Pete said.

I wiped my face with the tissue that Polly gave me. I snatched the food container from Pete's hand and devoured the big burger. I could see Polly's disgusted face when I chugged down the burger with Pete's beer.

"But Polly! You know how much that books mean to me! It's very important to me! It was given to me by Jenji!" I said emotionally. Jenji Kohan, a producer-writer and a good friend of mine and Polly's, is the first person who encouraged me to pass my work to a publishing house. She gave me the book when I confided to her when I had my identity crisis. The book really helps me to view things differently about my sexuality. So the book became part of my life and a part of me is lost right now. The book was missing since last week when I had dinner with my agent and one of the owners of the Polanca Production. As my memory serves me right, I was holding it in the cab when I noticed the woman standing in the side of the street and to my utter surprise, she was standing in the restaurant where I will have my dinner that night. Because of my nervousness and clumsiness to avoid her, maybe the book slip out of my hand.

" _Damn! If that woman didn't showed up, maybe my book is not missing right now. Why did she have to be in that place of all time? And why I'm so nervous in meeting her again? As if she remembered me. I hope she didn't remember me at all."_

"Piper, I know Jenji will understand." Polly said then gave me a bottle of water.

"That is not only the case, Polly! It is a part of me! It is like a safe haven for me. It is my saving grace." I said. I know I'm being exaggerated but it's true. Polly rolled her eyes from the things I'm saying.

"Fine! Fine! But it will take years to find your book. There are so many cabs in California and you can't even remember the cab you rode that day. So any suggestions in looking for the book?" Polly asked.

I think really hard on how will I find my book but all I could think about is the gorgeous woman I had kissed and bumped in the cab.

" _Fuck, Piper! Stop thinking about her. You don't even know her name and maybe she throw your book in the window when she rode the cab. Wait…"_

"Oh my goodness! No! No! No!" I shouted.

"Piper, are you losing it already?" Polly asked worriedly.

"Polly, do you remember the woman I had kissed in the Coachella?" I asked.

"Piper, I have observed that your books have your number. Maybe someone will call you." Pete said.

I looked dreadfully at Pete and Polly.

"You were saying, Piper?" Polly asked.

My phone rings loudly in my room.

"I think she have my book." I said then run to my room to look for my phone, wishing that someone else have gotten my book.

* * *

 _Alex: Good day. I presume you are looking for your book. I found it in the cab. If it is not any disturbance to you can we meet a place near the place I'm staying at? I'm not really familiar in here._

I waited for her reply. After Nicky teased me to no end about not calling the girl who owns the book, I decided to message her. I tried to concentrate on finishing the book but my nerves are tingling so much. I don't know if I'm nervous but I can't even understand what I'm reading. If she is the woman who had kissed me in the Coachella then I have to know her name. My phone vibrated on top of the table. I excitedly get my phone and read the message. My smiles widen when I realized who texted me.

 _Lost Book Owner: Oh my goodness. Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me. I know where your place is. Say can we meet in two hours? It is a long drive going there._

I look at the clock and nodded when I see that I have enough spare time before my next meeting. I leave a message to Nicky saying that I will go out before the meeting. She asked me where I'm going, I just told her I will have just a coffee outside. I called the front desk for a car service and driver. I wanted to take my time before meeting the blue eyed woman.

"Where are we going, Ma'am?" the driver asked.

"To Pasadena." I answered blankly. I hold the book tightly. Anticipation and excitement is coursing to my body.

" _I really want to know what her name is. Damn those blue eyes! Even in my sleep they are haunting me."_

True enough the woman is always haunting her dreams. If it is not replying the kissed they had shared, she was laying on top of her. But when she tried to call the name of the woman, that is the time when she will woke up from the dream.

" _Fuck she is making me like a teenage hormone driven boy!"_

"Ma'am we are here already. Just call me to pick you up. I will be at the parking lot." the driver said.

"Thank you" I replied when he opens the door for me.

 _Alex: I'm already here. See you soon._

I walked inside a coffee shop and ordered a drink. I opened the book where I left off. I'm getting hook with the book. I just wish that I can finish it before the owner arrive and get it. I messaged my secretary to find a copy of this book and buy it for me. I was almost at the end when I received a message from the owner of the book.

 _Lost Book Owner: I will be there in a few minutes. I just need to find a parking lot._

My hands turn cold and for some unknown reason I couldn't properly breathe. I could feel that I'm sweating coldly. I tried to shake off the feeling but all I could think of is the possibility of meeting the woman who is haunting my dreams and thoughts. I tried to drink the coffee I ordered to calm my nerves but it do me no good. Instead it went to a wrong pipe, causing me to cough like a maniac in the shop.

"Here. I think you need a tissue." the woman said then offered a tissue to me. I grabbed the tissue and wiped my mouth and I decided to look at the woman who offered me help. But all I can do was to gawked at the face of the woman because the one who offered help is the blue – eyed woman.

* * *

I can't help but be worry with the woman in front of me. I could see that she is having a hard time breathing properly. Maybe the tea went to a wrong pipe.

"Are you alright?" I asked her with concern.

"Yes. I apologize for the kind of situation you are seeing me right now." she said.

" _Oh my goodness! Her voice is so damn sexy!"_ I almost moan hearing her voice.

"It…it is fine." I answered after of a minutes of composing myself. I sit across her.

"So…uhmmm…can I order you something before I give you the book?" she asked politely.

" _Oh yeah! The book. I totally forget about it just by seeing this gorgeous woman."_

"Yes, please." I answered properly. I don't know why are we having coffee at the middle of the day but if it ensures some minutes with this stranger, I would gladly drink it even if the coffee is scalding hot.

"What will you have?" she asked.

"Whatever you are having, I guess" I answered while playing with my hands then I look down. I cannot really look into her eyes. It's like she could read even through my soul.

"Okay. I'll just order. Wait for me." she said then walked gracefully to the counter. I cannot stop myself from staring at her and how can she can get the attention of the people around her. I cannot blame the _barista_ from gawking at the beauty in front of her who is so oblivious in what her presence can do to her surroundings. I think it is illegal to walk sexily and without an ounce of care to the world. I blush hard when she caught me staring at her. One of her beautiful eyebrow went up but didn't say anything.

"Here is your coffee. I hope you enjoy it." she said then smiled at me. I sipped the coffee not realizing that it is too hot for my liking. I cough hard and tried to heal my burned tongue. I heard a chuckled across the table.

" _Oh my goodness! Did I just heard the most alluring laugh on earth?"_

"Did you just laugh at me?" I asked embarrassed by my clumsiness.

"I apologized for my behavior. You are just too adorable. I will just get some cold water to help you out." she said then walk to the counter to get some cold water for me.

" _Did she just call me adorable?"_

"Here is your water." she said then give me the water I needed. After drinking enough, I caught her staring at me. I felt conscious from her stare.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked shyly.

"Oh…oh…no…no…nothing…hmmm…" she answered abruptly then grabbed her cup and took a long drink from it. I felt weird about it but I let it pass. "Oh before I forgot, here is your book." she said and get it from her bag.

"Thank you! Thank you! You don't know how much this book mean to me." I said when I get it from her. I grabbed the book from her and kissed it. Then suddenly I remember that someone is with me. I blush hard once again when I remember that the woman in front of me might think I lose it already but when I look at her, all I could see is amusement and adoration.

"I'm sorry for being weird." I said not looking at her.

"Oh. It's fine. It was refreshing to see someone act like that." she said with amusement.

"So do you like to read?" I asked, the reader in me kicking in.

"Yes but right now I don't have enough time to do pleasure reading. My busy schedule is preventing me from reading books that I like." she answered.

"Well what kind of books do you read?" I asked curiously.

"Some Dickens, Tolstoy, Alighieri, Nietzsche and Sun Tzu, one of my favorite. He wrote the book "The Art of War". How about you?" she asked curiously.

"Well I like Shakespeare's work, Austen and Woolf. But now I'm reading more modern novels like J.K. Rowling, Dan Brown and K.E. Lane." I answered. "So have you read this book?" I pointed the book on top of the table.

"Yes but I didn't finish it because I have to give it back to you. I'm sorry for not returning it immediately because of my busy schedule." she apologized politely.

"It is okay. You don't have to apologize. If you want, I could lend it to you." I said before I realized what I have said. I don't really lend my books to anyone. I'm sort of possessive with them. I really don't know what is happening to me!

 _Dam it! This woman have put a spell on me! Why would I bother lending her my most precious book?_

"Really? That would be great! I cannot find a copy of it anywhere in here." she said then I gave it to her.

Suddenly a phone interrupted our conversation. The woman frowned a bit then get her phone from the bag.

"I need to take this call." she said then walked outside to take the call. I sighed hard when I see her back facing me. I could stare and talk to her all day. She walked back to me after a few minutes with a disappointment look in her eyes.

"I think I have to go. I have a meeting in about 30 minutes." she said.

"It is okay. Maybe I will treat you to dinner for giving back my book." I said.

"I will wait for it." She said then smiled to me that brightens her mood.

"Nice meeting you." I said then offered my hand.

"Nice meeting you too." She grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. If I look red before, I know I'm redder right now. Her phone went buzzing again. She answered the call and waved her hand then ride a car outside.

 _Oh fuck it! I didn't get her name!  
_

* * *

 **A/N: Finally i learn how to use line breaks. I hope you enjoy the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden Calls

**Author's Note:** What pushes two people to act on their feelings?

Turn the lights off in this place…

And she shines just like a star…

And I swear I know her face…

I just don't know who you are…

(Closer)

 **Chapter 4: Sudden Calls**

I walked back and forth in my apartment holding my phone tightly. I don't know why I can't call that green eyed woman and fulfill my promise of dinner to her.

 _What is wrong with me? I just simply need to ask her to have dinner but I don't have the courage to that!_

We had been messaging each other lately, but I always seem to forget to ask her name and the same goes for her also. It's like whenever we have our conversations, we are simply immersed in them. I jumped a little when I felt my phone buzz.

 _Green eyed woman: Well it has been a long day for me. Meetings could really make me exhausted. How are you? I hope I do not disturb you from writing._

It has been a week since the last time we saw each other but I could tell that I already _miss_ her. It had been also week since I started writing the next novel I wanted to write. Lorna, my agent, was pleased to know about my writing habit right now.

 _Piper: I'm fine. A bit exhausted from all the typing that I did but I can manage. I hope you didn't skip any meals during the meeting. Definitely you are much appreciated distraction from what I'm doing._

"Wait! Did I just really flirted with her?" I asked aloud in my apartment.

 _Green eyed woman: No. I didn't skip any meals during the meeting but absolutely I need to go to the gym to burn some fats I acquired from the disgusting food we eat. I think my buddy is playing with me again. She ordered almost all the meat and less veggies. I bet you cannot concentrate anymore in typing because I'm occupying your mind. ;)_

"Oh my god is that a wink? Is she flirting with me?" I asked aloud again in my empty apartment. If Polly could see me right now, she will think I'm losing it. I took a deep breath before typing my answer. I'm acting like it is the first time someone has flirted with me.

 _Green-eye women: That's good to hear. I think you need to remind her of your eating preferences or better yet tell your secretary to order for you. Yeah. You are definitely occupying half of my mind._

I hit the send button even before I regret typing that message.

* * *

I can't believe what I'm reading from my phone.

" _Is she flirting with me?"_

It has been a week since we saw each other and it is now a common occurrence for me to message her during my free time. It's like even a simple message from her could complete my day. I know I'm acting like a teenager but I can't stop smiling whenever I get a message from her. Even Nicky is getting puzzled from my behavior but I can't tell her unless I want to ruin my chances with the blue eyed woman.

I typed her number and hit the call button. We only call each other once a day. It's like an unwritten agreement between us that we will only call if we think it is the perfect timing and I could say it is working for the both of us.

 _Alex: Hello._

 _Blue eyed woman: Hey yourself._

 _Alex: I hope I'm not wasting your time by occupying half of your mind._

 _Blue eyed woman: Not really. It's like you are my muse in writing._

I don't know why but I blush when I read that I'm one of her inspiration in writing.

 _Alex: Oh. So can I finally know your name since I'm your source of "powers" in writing? And what are you really writing?_

 _Blue eyed woman: I can't really tell you what I'm writing. It is against my rules. I want it to be finish first before I tell someone about it. When the right time comes, you will know my name. (laughs)_

I could listen to her voice and laugh all day long and never get tired of it. It is like her laughter is soaked with honey that could tame even the wildest bear in the wild.

 _Alex: How about I tell you my name, so you are forced to give me your name for politeness?_

 _Blue eyed woman: I don't think you will do it. You are too kind to do it. (laughs)_

 _Alex: Oh you don't know what I can do, milady. (lower voice tone)_

I heard a gasped from the other end then a heavy sigh.

 _Alex: I'm only joking, milady. I will not force you to do anything you don't want, I hope I'm not intruding but why don't you want to know my name or give your name?"_

I waited for a few minutes. I thought she ended the call but the breathing I can hear from the other end is telling me that she is hesitating to answer me.

 _Alex: if you don't want to answer it, it's fine. I'm just curious, that's all._

 _Blue eyed woman: Actually, I'm having a social experiment. I hope you will not be offended by it._

 _Alex: No. And what are you trying to prove?_

 _Blue eyed woman: Well if two people could be at ease with each other even if they don't know each other's name. And also I want to know if there will be a chance that we will know each other name's even if we don't tell each other our names._

 _Alex: Undeniably I'm at ease talking with you and I hope we are on the same page on this. On the second one I think it will be impossible for that to happen as you know I have limited time in here. (sigh)_

 _Blue eyed woman: (sigh hard also) Yeah I feel the same way. I felt at ease talking to you about anything except our work and names. Well the second one has time limit._

 _Alex: And when is that, if may I know?_

 _Blue eyed woman: The day before you leave the town. Is that a deal?_

 _Alex: Fair enough. I think it will be exciting to extract your name from you._

 _Blue eyed woman: What?_

 _Alex: Well if you are having your little experiment, I think it will be fair enough if I have my own._

 _Blue eyed woman: What will be your "little experiment" consist?_

 _Alex: What it will take for you to tell me your name._

 _Blue eyed woman: I thought you will not force me to do anything against my will!_

 _Alex: Yeah. It still stand._

 _Blue eyed woman: So how will you do it?_

 _Alex: I have my ways, milady._

I heard a gasped and a stopping from breathing then a high pitch squeal. I can't stop myself from chuckling. She really could lighten my mood even from a tiring day.

 _Blue eyed woman: Are you laughing at me now?_

 _Alex: No, milady. I think you are too adorable for my liking._

I heard another squeal. I don't know why she is squealing but its fine cause I find it too amusing to be stop.

 _Blue eyed woman: I think you are laughing at me. Seriously now, do you want to have dinner with me on the Wednesday night? It's okay if you are too busy or too tired to come._

It's my time now to stop breathing and let out a high pitch squeal.

 _Blue eyed woman: Hey are you alright? It's really okay if you can't come. I know that there are too many on your plate._

 _Alex: No! No! No! I mean I'm free on Wednesday night. I just have one meeting in the afternoon then I'm free all night._

I could hear a sigh of relief from the other end. Why would she be relief from asking me to dinner? Did she think for a second that I will refuse to accept her invitation?

 _Alex: Even if I have to clear my whole day just to spend time with you, I will do it in a heartbeat._

Did I really just said that to her? What the fuck is wrong with me? Damn it woman! What are you doing with me? I heard a louder gasped and stopping of breathing. I expected her to end the conversation but I heard she cleared her throat before speaking to me again.

 _Blue eyed woman: Me too. So it's a date then?_

 _Alex: Yeah. So can I pick you up?_

 _Blue eyed woman: I don't think that is necessary. It is part of my experiment. (laughs) Let us just meet in the coffee shop we last meet. Is that okay?_

I groaned from her answer but didn't protest. If she wants to play this game then so be it as long as I get to see her and spend time with her.

 _Alex: Fine but I will be the one paying for the dinner._

 _Blue eyed woman: Nope. It is my gift for you for returning my book._

 _Alex: No. I don't think a reward is necessary. Besides it is logical to think that I will be paying the dinner for you if this is a date._

 _Blue eyed woman: Why is that so?_

 _Alex: Because I want to pay for it. Besides it is our first "official" date._

 _Blue eyed woman: (Sighs) I didn't know you are one stubborn woman._

 _Alex: There are more things you don't know about me. So I hope it is now settled who will pay for the dinner._

 _Blue eyed woman: Fine. But next time I will be the one paying for the food._

 _Alex: It is nice to know that even if don't have the first date you are already looking forward for the next one. (yawns)_

 _Blue eyed woman: (looks at the clock besides her and was shocked to see that it is already midnight) I think you need to sleep now. It is really getting late and I know you had a long day and you will have a tiring day tomorrow. Good night. Sweet dreams._

 _Alex: (yawns and looked at the clock beside her) I didn't notice that we are almost talking for hours now. You're right. I need to rest and have some sleep. I just wish that you will also retire early tonight. I know you are writing non-stop since early in the morning. Good night milady. Sweet dreams and please dream of me._

 _Blue eyed woman: (chuckles) Dream of me too. (kiss)_

Beep…beep…beep…

Did she just kiss me through the phone? That was the last thought before sleep takes over my consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5:Small Talks

**Author's Note:** What unspoken questions do you have when you are talking with the one you like?

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you…

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"…

The playful conversation starts…

Counter all your quick remarks…

(Enchanted)

 **Chapter 5: Small Talks and Little Experiments**

" _How will you forget the face that is haunting you even in your dreams?_

As I walk to the coffee shop to fetch the green eyed woman, I cannot stop myself from staring at her in the window of the shop. She was sitting near the window and was facing the street but she is looking at her sideways like a model posing for the camera. I don't know what is she is looking at but I wish she will look at me. And like an answered prayer, she moved her head towards me. I smiled widely to her and I think I saw a faint pink color in her cheeks but I cannot be sure cause of the glass between me and her.

 _Fuck! She is so beautiful beyond comparison. How can she be so pretty even in simple black dress? Help me! Her exposed shoulders are so delectable! And oh my! She will be the death of me! Her dress surely showed too much legs!_

I look at my reflection in the door before entering the establishment and I shook my head hard. I think I need to change. I opted to wear a long sleeve with stars over a black overcoat and black slacks. We agreed to wear something between a formal and a casual wear because we don't really have a plan where we want to go. I want to suggest where should we go but she told me it is more fun if we just walk into a restaurant without even knowing why would we want to eat there. I wanted to protest because I want everything to be organized but she won't let me so I agreed upon it. I also want to try something spontaneous once in my life. I breathed hard again before entering the shop. I think the change of clothes is a bit out of the choices already. I walked to her table and she almost took my breath away when I get near her. If she looks beautiful from a far, she looks a goddess who graces the earth with her presence.

 _I know I'm becoming a poet in here but I can't help it. The words are just flowing out of my mind._

I just hope I don't voice out all of the things in my mind. She might think I'm crazy and creepy.

 _Well you are absolutely and positively crazy about her._

"H..he…he..uhmmm…Hey" I said nervously.

 _Did she just took a deep breath? Nope I think she is just breathing normally._

"Hmmm…Hey yourself." she replied then offered her hand and just like last time I can't stop myself from kissing the back of her hand.

 _Definitely she blushed from what I have done. Real smooth, Vause. (pats my imaginary back)_

"Do you always greet someone like this?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at her puzzled.

"Kissing the back of their hand when they offered their hand to you." she answered shyly.

"Not really. Just those people whom I deem to be beautiful." I answered before thinking what I have said. I could see her face turning red from what I have said.

" _Another score for, Vause!"_

"I think we need to go now if we want to avoid the traffic. By the way I didn't bring my car." she said then started to walk towards the door.

"So how did you get in here?" I asked.

"My friend dropped me in here." she answered.

"I have a car waiting outside then." I said. "Let me." I offered to open the door for her.

"So chivalrous. Thank you." she said. I only smiled at her as answer. The driver of the car I rented opened the car for us. I told the driver to bring us somewhere we can talk in private and beautiful. The driver nodded her head and closed the door of the car. A chilled champagne was already sitting in the corner of the car.

"Want some?" I asked.

"Isn't it too early for that?" she asked.

"Just to enhance our appetite." I said then I poured champagne in two glasses. I offered her the other glass before sitting. I couldn't resist myself from looking at her while she drinks her champagne.

" _Oh my goodness! Is it legal to drink sexily a champagne?"_

Before downing the whole content of her glass, she look at me and swallowed the content slowly. A low groan escaped from my throat making my face all red. One of her eyebrow went up but said nothing. I reached for the bottle and drank some more champagne. The drive going to the restaurant was quiet but it was not an awkward one. By the time the car fully stopped inside a building, I almost drank the half of the champagne. The driver opened the door for us and I helped the woman beside me out.

"So where did you bring us?" I asked the driver.

"We are in the Litchfield building. At the 8th floor there is a restaurant name Red's, I made a reservation for you in the name of your hotel, madam." the driver said. I nodded my head, impressed on how she worked.

"Very well. Thank you. What is your name?" I asked.

"Gina, madam." she replied politely. I opened my wallet and get some dollars from it.

"I'm impressed on how you work, Gina. Here are some cash and have your dinner." I said then offered her the money.

"Oh no, madam. I cannot take it. You already paid the company I'm working on besides it is my duty to assist you in here." she said then shook her head.

"Just take it, Gina, I think you will wait for us a bit longer than necessary." the green eyed woman said then she smiled. Gina smiled and get the money in my hand.

"Thank you, madam. Just call me when you need anything or you want me to drive you somewhere. I will just wait here." Gina said. I nodded and offered my right arm to the green eyed woman. She shook her head but put her hand in my right arm. We rode the elevator and arrived at the 8th floor without delay. I told the concierge in front the name of my hotel. Our table is situated near the window overlooking the busy street down and buildings. I could see the delightful reaction of the green eyed woman.

 _Good job, Gina! I think I need to add more dollars in her pocket and some good words about her to her boss._

"Wow! I never know there is a place like this in town." she said cheerfully.

"I think we should thank Gina again for bringing us in here." I said. I pull one chair for her and I sit properly across her. The waiter gave us the menu after a few seconds. I ordered their best wine for our drinks. After pouring some in our glasses the waiter went away to give us some space and time before we order.

"Tell me something about yourself that I'm allowed to know." I said eagerly. I don't know why I'm feeling this but I want to know everything about this woman. I don't know why I'm so intrigue with her but I would love to know more about her.

" _Are you attracted to her, Vause?"_

I reached for the wine glass in front of me and waited for the answer of the green eyed woman.

* * *

" _What should I tell her?"_

I looked at her and see the spark of eagerness in there. It softens my heart to know that she wanted to know everything about me and I almost gave my name but I wanted to know if I will know her name without even asking. I nervously tucked my hair in the back of my ear and breathe deeply.

"Well as you know, I like books, well love them better than bags. I actually lived around here but a bit far. I'm a heavy eater especially if you offer me burgers. I like to watch movies in my apartment." I stated. "How about you?" I asked.

"I like books too but as you know because of my work I can't read for pleasure. I live in New York for quite some time. I mostly eat vegetables and fish. I love to drink some fruit juices. I like to watch movies also in my house." she answered. "Where did you graduate?" she asked.

"Fishing aren't we?" I smirked knowingly.

"Just hoping that you will spill some beans." she said grinning. "I think we should order now before we grilled each other more." she added. She raised her hand and the waiter came immediately. We ordered the best food the restaurant can offer. After a few minutes our order came and we savored the food in our mouth.

"Hmm…this is good." I said then closed my eyes to savor more the taste of the food when I opened them to look at my company, I was surprised to see such intensity to them. I swallowed my food hard and grabbed the water beside me to quench the thirst I'm feeling.

"How was your food?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"It's…its…its…good I think." she said then drink some more wine. "Do you want to taste it?" she asked almost whispering.

"Sure." I opened my mouth to wait for the taste she is offering. She looked at me puzzle but when I gesture the food and my mouth, she shakily grabbed her fork and speared some food then raised it to my mouth.

"Hmmm…its delicious! I'm not really fond of some veggies but this one is so good." I said. She nodded her head silently. I don't know what is happening but she sure is acting cute. We finish our food silently.

" _Is she teasing me? What the hell is she doing? And I didn't know someone can eat so heartily but sexily at the same time. Is there anything this woman don't do sexily?"_

The moment she asked to taste my food, I thought she will be getting it from my plate but I was so wrong. I haven't met anyone asking a taste of my food and feeding it to them. When she closed her eyes savoring the taste of my food, I thought I will devour her right there and then.

"Are you alright?" she asked when I grabbed my wine glass once more. I groaned inwardly when she touched my hand from the table.

" _Fucking damn! Don't you dare touch me right now. I might lose it."_

"I'm fine. I just love the wine in here. It is soothing my nerves." I drank it again. "Can I ask something personal but if you don't want to answer it's fine." I asked.

"Sure." She answered hesitantly.

"Are you seeing someone right now? I mean are you involved with someone romantically?" I asked nervously.

She blushed from my question. She fidgeted her hands and drank from the wine glass. I was ready to say anything but I see her mouth opening.

"Yes and I hope so. How about you?" she said then looked away.

" _What does she…"_ Realization hit me like a bullet train going fast to its direction. A grin grace my face by her answer. " _Isn't she adorable?"_

"Yes and hoping also." I answered honestly. I don't know why I'm saying those things but I felt different when I'm with her. If Nicky will see me right now, she will definitely asked who am I and what I did to her best friend. I'm not really on showing my emotions or be honest all the time but with her, I could talk and never care if she could use it against me. I could see her cheeks becoming redder by the minute.

"I just hope that _she_ will asked me again for a second date" she said.

"Oh. I think she will." I answered sincerely. I could tell that she love the idea because she gave me one of her sweetest smile ever.

"Hello? Piper?" Morello asked from the other line. I yawned noisily then stretch some more.

"Hey. What's up?" I yawned again. I hope Morello will keep it short because I want to sleep some more.

"I will keep it short as I see that you are very sleepy again. Did you sleep late yesterday from all the writing of your new novel?" she asked with concern. Automatically I remembered all the things happened to me last night with the green eyed woman. We had so much fun even though she tried to pry my name out of my lips still I hold my guard on it. After our dinner in the restaurant we went to their balcony and continue talking some more. She is very sensible to talk too and I could listen to her voice all night long.

"Piper? Piper? Are you still there?" Morello asked loudly.

"Yup. Just spacing out." I answered slowly.

"I just hope you are imagining to finish the novel before you move to New York. So Ms. Nicky requested to meet you before the filming started and also for you to get acquainted cause you will be housemates for the next month." Morello said swiftly.

"Sure. When and where will I meet her?" I asked seriously. I think it is a good move for the both of us. If I will be staying in Ms. Nicky's house then I better be acquainted with her. I could actually pay for my stay in there or Ms. Dasha will pay for it but Ms. Nicky insisted to offer her house for a comfortable abode for me.

"We will meet them in the nearest restaurant in their hotel. A car will be fetching you on Wednesday next week. It will be around lunch." Morello said.

"Them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ms. Nicky and Ms. Vause, another stock holder in the Polanco Production, will be meeting you. They wanted to know more about the novel." Morello said. I felt a sudden twist in my heart when I heard the Vause name.

"What is Ms. Vause full name?" I asked curiously. " _Why do I have a feeling I know her?"_

"Alex. Alex Vause. Wear something semi-formal. Good bye, Piper. " she answered.

"Okay. Bye." I answered then ended the call.

" _Alex Vause"_

* * *

"Vause! Vause!" Nicky shouted then knocked at my door. I buried my face in my pillow but Nicky is persisted to come inside my room. I groaned some more then walked to the door and opened it. Nicky walked in and sit in the sofa beside my bed. I lay in my bed and wait for her to talk. She looked at me sheepishly then laughed.

"What?!" I asked irritated.

"You overslept. It's a rare thing. So where is the girl who keep you all night?" she asked then looked at the bathroom door. I groaned angrily in my pillow.

"There is no woman in here. I just had dinner with someone last night." I answered.

"So how was the date last night? Is she hot? Is she beautiful?" Nicky asked. I didn't answer her because my mind was drifting from last night's event and how beautiful my companion is.

"Is she a screamer?" Nicky asked again.

"Hell, No! You are one gross woman." I said abruptly.

"What is so gross about it?" Nicky said laughing.

"Well why are you here, Nicky?" I asked then looked at her.

"Remember the writer of the film for the next production our company will be doing?" Nicky said. I nodded.

"Well I wanted to meet her again. If I will be housemate with her for the next months, we should at least be acquainted with each other and to know her." Nicky continued.

"Oh. So what is my role in there?" I asked.

"If she will be staying in my house then you should be acquainted with each other. Besides you can asked her about the novel before the filming started. I know you wanted to be involved in this project. Her publisher will be there also." Nicky said.

"So I will be meeting Piper Chapman, the famous writer, finally?" I said.

"Yup. I already reserved lunch in the nearest restaurant near here. It will be on Wednesday next week. Wear something semi-formal. I will be going now. I will be visiting Dasha in her office." Nicky said.

"Do you need me in there?" I asked after yawning.

"No. Just take a rest." Nicky said then locked my door.

Finally I will meet Piper Chapman.


	6. Chapter 6: Precious Identity

**Author's Note:** Who is the first person you think about when your mind started to drift away in fantasy land?

 _Too many billion people  
Running around the planet  
What is the chance in heaven  
That you'd find your way to me?  
_

 _(Born for you)_

 **Chapter 6: Precious Identity**

"Good evening. I'm Alex Vause." she said then offered her hand to me.

If there is someone playing at her life right now, she will definitely strangle "it" by death.

" _What the fuck she is doing here?"_

As a kid and a writer, Piper always imagine that she will know the name of the person she like in a very romantic way. She always dream that the person will be riding a horse and sweeping off her feet or the person will have a bouquet of roses and kneeling at her feet, asking for her name. She knew it sounds cliché but a girl can dream but all her fantasies were shattered by this chance in front of her.

 _Does she know my name?_

 _Of course, you idiot! Her secretary will remind her about this meeting. I just hope she misheard my name._

"Piper? Are you alright? Are you having second thoughts in giving them your work?" Lorna asked with concern.

I could understand why Lorna thinks that I will change my mind. Last year when I finally agreed to her pleas to consider some proposals from producers who would like to adapt some of my books, I had turn down an offer after meeting one producer. I just don't like the feeling I had when the said producer offered her hand. Call it everything you want but I really had a bad gut feeling about them. After that incident, Morello researched about the company and I was right. The company just focus on what will make the film sell like hot pancakes not on the art of the work. The good thing was that we haven't sign the contract.

"But I don't think she can back out right now because you have already signed the contract." Nicky said seriously.

"No. I'm not having second thoughts, Ms. Nicky. I just remember something." I said seriously.

"I'm Piper Chapman. Nice meeting you, Ms. Vause." I said accepting her hands nervously.

 _Is somebody playing a trick on us? What the fuck is she doing in here?_

I could feel how cold her hands are. She couldn't look properly me in the eye. I could see how Morello looked with concern for Piper's action. As I have observed in Morello's action that although she is very professional to us, I think she prioritizes her writer's welfare.

"I think Ms. Chapman, just like what she has said, remember something. Care to share it to us?" I asked then smirked to her. Her grip to my hand got firmer. I wanted to laugh when I saw her sharp glare.

 _Isn't she adorable?_

"I think we should seat first before Ms. Piper shares what is on her mind." Nicky said. I swiftly moved to Piper's back to pull a chair for her. I know it will make a big fuss with Nicky but I don't care about it because I wanted to do that for Piper. I could see Nicky's one eyebrow going up but said nothing.

"Thank you, Ms. Vause" Piper said whispering.

 _Holy cow! I haven't heard a single soul saying my surname in the sexiest way possible._

"Welcome, Ms. Chapman." I whispered back. I walk back to my position and seat with ease on it.

"So do you want to share what have you remember?" Morello asked, eyeing Piper carefully.

"I just remembered that I have heard Ms. Vause' name somewhere." She replied timidly.

"Probably from a news channel because Alex here is always interviewed for her successful business company." Nicky said.

"Not really. I just granted some interviews but not enough for me to become popular." I answered shyly.

"I think we should order now. I'm starving and we could continue our conversation over food." Nicky said. Nicky raised her hand to call the attention of the waiter. After sometime, the waiter bring in the menu and we started to look at it. We agreed to get the recommended food in the restaurant and the waiter bring some wine to us. I carefully sipped the content of it not minding my surroundings.

"Can I ask a question, Ms. Chapman?" I looked at her seriously.

"Sure." She answered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"What makes you trust our company with the adaptation of your book to a film?" I asked curiously.

"You will think I'm crazy." She said then looked at Morello timidly.

"Try me, Ms. Chapman. I have heard more weird stories than you could imagine." I said trying to coax her to tell me her story.

"Well the moment I saw Daya even when she was not saying anything, I totally feel at ease with her. I looked at her and saw that she will create the best adaptation for my book. After a day of researching, Lorna told me that aside from being a producer Daya is into art specializing in sketching and drawing in pencil. That is when I know that she will make the adaptation of my book into living art." She explained fully then sipped on her wine glass.

"I have to ask her a million times if she is sure about this cause I don't want her to regret her decision." Morello added.

"So far I don't regret my decision. I just hope that company will stick with our agreement." Piper said looking at Nicky and me in a professional way.

"I assured you that our company will keep our end of our bargain." I answered seriously. The food we ordered came and we started to eat silently. Suddenly Morello's phone rang loudly.

"Excuse me. I think I need to take this call." Morello said then exit outside. We continued eating and I steal glances at Piper. I'm amused that she could eat heartily as though she couldn't care less if it will make her fat. A giggle escaped from my lips the moment I saw how she closed her eyes after tasting the dessert served to us.

"Is there anything funny, Vause?" Nicky asked curiously.

"Nothing, Nichols." I answered shortly. Piper eyed me curiously but said nothing.

"I'm sorry for the distraction but I think I need to go. My niece is in the hospital right now and she needed me in there." Morello said then she prepared her things. "Will you be fine in here, Piper?" she asked before walking out.

"Yeah. Do you need a companion?" Piper asked with concern.

"No. I think Ms. Vause and Ms. Nicky has a lot of questions about your work. I had heard from Daya that they are hands-on with the projects the company has. I could call a cab and go there safely." Morello answered.

"I will drive you. Vause is just the only person in here who didn't meet Ms. Chapman. " Nicky said.

"No. Its okay. I don't want to ruin your dinner, Ms. Nicky." Morello said shyly.

"It's fine. I would gladly drive you there." Nicky said.

"It would be better if Nicky will drive you there. If you want we can all go there to check your niece." I offered seeing that Piper is very concern with the situation.

"No. I think I will take Ms. Nicky's offer and you two continue the dinner. I want you both to be at ease with each other especially Piper. She has this artistic tendency sometimes. I really need to go. Have a great dinner." Morello said then she and Nicky walked outside.

"What she mean is I'm socially awkward." Piper said defensively.

"I don't think you are socially awkward. I like talking to you." I said. She blushed hard.

"And I don't think you are telling us the truth when you laugh a while ago." She said almost whispering.

"How can you tell?" I asked curiously.

"I like to observe people." She answered.

"So you are observing me." I said smugly.

"No…No…not really." She answered nervously.

"So how can you say that I'm not telling the truth a while ago?" I asked leaning to her.

"Because you are clearly looking at me when I ate the dessert." She answered while leaning towards me.

"So your eyes are not close while eating the dessert?" I asked and lean more.

"No." she answered then she bumped my nose with her nose. I could feel her breath fanning to my face. I want to inhale her sweet scent. I want to crush our lips and leave us panting for more.

"I don't know what is happening but I didn't see this one coming." She whispered then she closed her eyes.

"What?" I asked her while looking at her beautiful face. Even when her eyes are close, she looks like at angel.

"Knowing your name this way and knowing the other boss of the production Ms. Nicky was telling us about." She said not moving anymore. If I decided to move a little more our lips would definitely touch.

"May I know what Nichols told you about me?" I asked. To my disappointment, she move backward and sit properly. She reached for her wine glass and sipped a little.

* * *

"That you are a strict, OC, hot boss." I answered. I almost laugh when I see her disoriented face.

"Whoa there! Firstly, thank you for thinking that I'm hot. Secondly I just want the work to be done efficiently and effectively. Is there anything wrong with that?" she answered seriously. I begged to disagree, she is definitely hot especially in the suit she is wearing now. Okay I was the one who added the hot one but the other two came from Ms. Nicky.

"I'm not the one who said it. Actually there is nothing wrong with making sure that the work is done properly." I said then sipped again the wine I drink.

 _Why is she gulping when I drink wine?_

"You're not the only human reader in here, Ms. Chapman. That's good to hear. I'm a firm believer of efficiency at work. Besides I think you want your book adapted in a very efficient way." She answered with smirk. "My secretary hasn't send me a copy of your book. So what is the book all about?" she added.

"It is about a WASPY woman who was incarcerated for drug smuggling after 8 years of living in peace with her fiancé. She was rated out by her ex-girlfriend who unfortunately was in the same prison she was in. It will revolves around the life of the two inside the prison." I explained it to her. I could see the flicker of interest in her eyes and waited for questions. I just prayed that she wouldn't asked what inspired me to write about it.

"I have heard from Daya that a year since the time your book was released many producers wanted to adapt your book but you didn't even took any calls from any production company but one day your agent, Lorna, told everyone that you finally changed your mind and you now agree to make it into film. What changed your mind?" she asked.

"Jenji, a producer and a very special friend of mine, told me that making my book into film will not only make profit for me but also create awareness on what is happening inside the prison. I wrote the book to give a glimpse about it." I explained.

"But there are a lot of film that focus in that topic, what makes it any different from any other?" she further inquired.

"Well, have you seen a film focusing in women's prison? It is not only about the lives of the women in there but also the prison system that our government is turning a blind-eye on." I explained.

"Point taken but I think it is only the half of what you are telling me." She said. I tensed up when she looked at me intently.

"How do you say so?" I asked her without looking in her eyes. _Did she know about it?_

"In business, you have to be keen observant to know if the one talking in front of you is telling everything you need to know. Don't worry, Ms. Chapman, I will wait until the time you will tell me about half of the story." She said then smiled sincerely. "And I think that is the bigger reason why you are very particular with the production company." She added.

"Thank you. I'm thinking if we could continue our conversation somewhere else. I hope I'm not breaking any business rules in here." I said.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"There is a coffee bookshop in here. We could walked there if you want." I offered. She asked for the bill and offered her right hand for me to hold when we were walking. It was a beautiful night. The sky is clear with stars and the a bit cool. There were few people walking enjoying the night. I could see that something is bothering her.

"Can I ask a question?" I asked her. she looked at me and nodded. "What's bothering you right now? You seem distracted of something." I added.

"If Jenji, _your special friend,_ is a producer, why didn't you offer her your work?" she asked curiously. I noticed how she emphasize Jenji being my friend.

"She is currently working on a series right now and I'm not really big on my friends handling my business. I like to make things on professional level." I answered.

"So how special is this Jenji to you?" she asked cautiously.

"Very special. She is the one who urged me to write things and she is like a mother to me, supporting the things I wanted to do." I answered looking at her. _Did she just sigh? She is really a puzzling creature._

I sighed heavily, wishing that she will not see what I did. It's good to hear that Jenji is just like a mother to her. I don't know why I felt relief when she answered like that.

 _It is because you like her, you idiot!_

Fine! So I'm attracted to her but I don't think she will want me. She subtly said that she don't mix pleasure with business.

"So how do you find the result of your little experiment?" I asked suddenly.

"Surprising but worth it. How about you?" she answered briefly.

"Just like yours. So what now? Are there things I'm not allowed to know about you?" I asked eagerly.

"Why do you want to know me?" she asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I find you very interesting." I answered. I felt her hand's grip tighten.

"What do you want to know about me?" she asked.

"Anything you wanted to add on the information I know about you." She asked. We arrived at the coffee bookshop, she told me about. It's called the Hooch.

"Nice name for a coffee shop." I said when we arrived at the counter.

"Well my co-owner, Poussey, thinks that it will be big hit if the name is catchy. She is the main mixer in here. By the way, I'm Taystee. I'm the one responsible for the books in here. Hello there Piper! I see you have brought a friend in here." Taystee said.

"Hello there too, Taystee. No. Ms. Vause' company's will be the one adapting my book into film. We are here to discuss some matters." She answered nervously.

"Hi there, Taystee. You may call me, Alex. I have heard from her that your coffee and place is the best in town." I said.

"Well I hope we live to your expectation, Alex. We will just serve your order in your usual spot, Piper. I cleared it for you because I know you will be coming today." Taystee said then we walked to Piper's usual spot.

"Do you usually come here?" I asked when we have settled down in a comfy couch seating besides each other.

"Yup especially every Wednesday." She answered briefly. After a few minutes of silence, our order came.

"Hi, Poussey. Why are you the one serving our order?" Piper asked to the black woman.

"Well I have to see for myself what Taystee have said that you have brought a friend. Hello, I'm Poussey, one of the owner of the café." Poussey said then offered her hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Alex. May I asked why you and Taystee are very surprised seeing Ms. Chapman with a friend in here. As I can see, she is a very likeable person." I said then accepted her hand.

"Well, Piper is usually alone when she come in here except if she is with Polly but other than that I haven't seen her with anyone. One day, she told us she will only bring another person here if she is special enough to know her sanctuary. You are one lucky person, Alex. Enjoy your drinks. The cake is on the house." Poussey said then walked away from us.

I looked at Piper to confirm what Poussey said and all I could see is a woman blushing red down to her neck.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the delayed update! School works are piling up and I need to finish things. Thank you for reading the story.


	7. Chapter 7: Bookshop Encounter

**Author's Note** : How do two people find each other in a world full of stranger?

 _Got to believe in magic_

 _Tell me how two people find each other_

 _In a world full of strangers_

 _Got to believe in magic_

(Got to believe)

 **Chapter 7: Bookshop Encounter**

The night before was the most enchanting night she had. The meeting they had surely is one of the most pleasant she had. Alex Vause can definitely hold any conversation and make it enjoyable even if it is about business.

Undeniably she is attracted to Alex Vause, her employer.

I felt my body shivered from this realization.

 _No! No! Absolutely I will not fall to the same trap again._

I think I need to buy a new book to read. I grabbed my wallet and my sweater. I just hid my face in the cap in case a fan recognize me. Although it is not a common occurrence that a fans will come to me, it is for precautionary measure. I walked to my favorite bookshop for a few minutes.

"Hello, Piper. How are you?" Gloria, the owner of the bookshop, said.

"Hi, Gloria. I'm fine. How about you?" I asked.

"I'm alright. How can I help you?" Gloria asked.

"I'm going to buy a new book but I don't I have any idea what to buy." I said.

"There are new books in the contemporary literature section." Gloria said.

"Maybe I will browse there but in the meantime I will go to the classical section." I said then walked to the right part of the room. I inhaled and felt my world started to drift to wonderland. I caressed the spine of the books and picked one book from time to time to read the summary of the book.

"Hello! So you love the books?" a voice could be heard from my back.

"Yes. I love to read." I said then faced him to see his face. I saw a man with a moustache and a smile that is too big for his own good. A nagging feeling won't leave me but his next question made me dismiss it.

"So what can you recommend for me to read? I like books about woman who can fight their own battle even not physically." He asked then scan the spine of the books in the shelf in front of us.

"I recommend Merchant of Venice. Portia is one of the most intelligent woman in literature." I said nervously, not knowing why.

"I think I will read your recommendation. By the way, my name is Pornstache, How about you?" he said then he offered his hand.

"Elizabeth Taylor. I think I have to go." I said after accepting his hand.

"It is not your name." he said not letting my hands go.

"Please let go of my hand." I said with panic.

"Your name is Piper fucking Chapman, the most famous and beautiful writer I love." Pornstache said with a smirked that spread fear into my system. "I know that you like to have dinner with me. It will be in a fancy restaurant with candle and fucking pasta." He said then tried to grab my arm.

"If I were you, I would release her before some bad things happen to you." a voice said behind my back. I tried to look back but my arms hurt because Pornstache was twisting my arms. I could see curly blond hair but I could not see her face.

"Yeah? What will you do to me? Scratch my face with your tiny little hand?" he said sneering. "Oh I know! You are jealous because I'm giving Chapman all my attention. Don't worry blonde, I will play with you later after Chapman." He said then tried to drag me.

"No. She will not scratch your face but she will make sure that you will be put in a jail with your sorry ass. And I will make sure that you will have a stitch in your head." a low voice said in Pornstache back. I caught a black streak of hair before Pornstache released my arm to face the person talking to her.

* * *

I ready myself before the tall lanky man face me. I breathe properly and stand firmly in my position. I raised my arm and strengthen my elbow. When he totally faced me, I smacked her with my elbow causing his head to turn in the left and a deep cut diagonally in his nose bridge. I kicked his shin causing him to lose his balance and kneeled in one knee. I tried to punch him but his reach was longer, so he hit me directly to my eyebrow making some deep cut on it. Blood started to trickle down my face. I step back a bit to wipe he blood getting in my eyes. He tried to stand but Piper throw some hard bound books on him making him cover her head with his arms. I quickly move forward seeing that his upper body is open for an attack. I kicked him in the stomach making him lay in his back clutching his stomach. I kicked him again in the head causing him to lose consciousness.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Piper asked while swiftly moving towards my direction.

"Yes. How about you? Did he hurt you?" I asked more concern to her state being than mine. I examined her arms and anger welled up in my chest when I saw big printed hands on her arms. I wanted to kick the man again but Piper immediately hug me. I could see her shoulders rocking back and forth when I realized she was crying.

"Ssshh…everything is alright now, Piper." I said then hug her tightly while trying my best to avoid spluttering blood in her shirt.

"I was frightened when he punched you hard and see that you became disoriented by it." Piper said between sob.

"I'm fine now. A little bit of cleaning and I'm alright again. Hush now, Piper." I said then kissed her temples. Police started coming to our direction.

"I called them as soon as possible." Nicky said. Relief was written on her face. The police asked me to file a formal complaint against the guy they are holding but Nicky volunteered to do it. The police agreed when I said I will be following them in the precint.

"I'm sorry. It is not every day that a crazy one comes in here. Piper, dear, are you alright?" Gloria asked.

"I'm fine. Do you have a first aid kit?" Piper asked.

"Yes. I have in the room at the back. A bathroom is in the right side of the hallway in the back. She can use it to wash her face before you treat her. I have fresh towels in the rack." Gloria said then walked away to get the first aid kit.

"Thank you, Gloria. Come. I will help you to clean your face." Piper said then offered her hand to me. I grabbed her hands and we walked towards the direction of the bathroom. She opened the faucet and tied my hair back with her arms when I rinsed my face. I could feel a stinging feeling but I ignored it so I could finish cleaning up fast. I tried to grasp a towel but Piper grabbed my chin and she wiped gently my face. I am a bit higher than Piper so I was looking down at her. I could see how focus she is on what she was doing.

"Are you really okay?" I asked again. She nodded her head.

"I'm more worried to you. Don't you feel dizzy? Are you sure that we shouldn't check in the hospital if you have a concussion?" Piper asked then looked at my face worriedly.

"No. Don't worry. I'm fine. I have worst fights than that. Besides I'm more than okay now knowing that he didn't harm you beyond repair." I said then let our foreheads touch each other. I inhaled deeply so her fragrance will invade my system. It relaxes me how she softly still caress my face with her hand. I could feel my heart beating fast just by looking at her eyes.

 _No. It can't be. I don't do relationships._

But I can't resist the beauty staring back at me. Maybe just maybe what I'm feeling right now is a strong urge of passion. Yes! That's it! I'm only desiring what she can offer me. If the strong impulse to kiss her every time I see her especially right now is not an evidence for it, I don't know it anymore. Finally I gave in to my desire and lean on to her. At first I kissed her lightly, testing if she will resist it but she kissed me back lightly. Just when I though she was going to stop kissing me, she wrapped her hands in my neck and tug me down to crash our lips together longer. I thought my world spin faster when that happen but I can't resist doing nothing so I moved hungrily to kiss her more. I enfolded my arms to her waist to feel more her body heat next to mine. I sucked her lower lips tenderly but with fervent desire. I heard her moan softly against my lips and I swallowed it down to my throat. I could feel my body on fire.

A loud knock in the bathroom cause as to separate panting for air. I could see her face getting red from what we done, making me grinned from ear to ear. She opened the bathroom door to step outside.

"Here is the first aid kit to tend to her wounds." Gloria said but an amused look could be seen in her face.

"I think you need to wash it again because some blood trickle down again into your face. I will be waiting for you outside. Here is the towel again." Piper said then walked swiftly outside. I could feel my heart stop when she smiled at me sweetly.

Yeah. Definitely. I'm just lusting after her.

I breathe deeply trying to calm down my nerves after the kiss I shared with Alex. I can't believe I was down to yank her down again for a heated kiss. I'm not really a sexual person but with her all I wanted to do is to kiss and taste what she taste like. Damn these hormones! Maybe I should stop thinking about her so I will not feel that my body burning with longing.

"Here this is on the house. I hope you enjoy reading it." Gloria said when she approached me then leave immediately for the counter.

 _Four Centuries of Great Love Poems compiled by Debra Starr_

My face became darker red when Gloria winked at me when Alex came out of the bathroom. I think she knew what we were doing in the bathroom. Alex cleared her throat when she approached me to get my attention.

 _As if my whole sense is not already smitten to her attention!_

"Can you please seat in here, so I could tend to your wound?" I asked her then point to the chair beside me. She walked by in there and sit comfortably. I opened the kit and gently apply medicine on her wound.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I asked curiously.

"From my MMA coach." She answered briefly before wincing a bit.

"MMA?" I asked.

"Mixed Martial Arts. But I'm not regularly training now because of my job. I was into tournaments also before but then again I have business to attend too. Hopefully if time permits me, I will go back to it." She answered.

 _This woman doesn't stop to amaze me. What else could I learn about her?_

 _Whoops easy, Piper. You don't want to go back to that situation._

"I had heard that you used Elizabeth Taylor as your name when you introduce yourself to the guy. May I know why?" she eyed me intently.

"Well my whole name is Elizabeth Piper Taylor Chapman. Taylor is my mother's surname. So what other things you have heard from our conversation?" I asked her curiously.

"Just that part and the time he became crazy fuck up." She answered.

"Thank you for defending me. I know it is a bit late to say thank you but I'm still saying it." I said shyly.

"Anything for you. I will not let anyone harm you in any way possible." She answered.

"Can I ask another question?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" she said.

"How did you know I'm in trouble?" I asked. I assume that they are doing something in here that is why they are in here.

"Actually I saw you walk in the store. I want to ask if you want to have lunch with us but my secretary called me to remind about my flight going home. After that I received a text from Nicky that you are in trouble. I immediately walk inside to check you but I got lost in the shelves so I just came in time when he asked you about your name. I waited for a few minutes before taking actions so when a police report is needed, it will look like a self-defense on my part and not a wild woman going jealous seeing someone hitting on the girl she like." She explained thoroughly. I blushed hard when I understand the last part she said.

I looked at her intently and for the first time I felt fear. Fear that this woman, the goddess in front of me, might hold the most vulnerable part of me.

 _No. Vause! It can't be! You can't be falling for her! At first it was fun but now it is frightening to know that you might be vulnerable now. You cannot commit anymore because of your promise._

I'm afraid that I already have.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" she asked her.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Place

Author's Note: Sorry for the late upload. Life has decided to put me in a marathon so I need to keep up with it. I hope you are still enjoying reading this piece of story.

 _Where do you want to be right now?_

 _If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shake me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

 _(Rather Be)_

 **Chapter Eight: Her Place**

I sat comfortably in the black cushion that Piper pointed me to sit at. I look around to take in what is inside the room. The room was painted in black and white and it is not too big but spacious enough to hold ten people in. There are bean bags to sit on if you don't want to sit in the cushion. A three step stair elevated the two room with the door painted in green in the right while blue at the left. It seems odd and out of place but it shows some diversity in the place she is in. I assume that the green door was Piper's room because she went in to change her clothes. In my left there is a door which I guessed is the kitchen because in the right is a balcony of the apartment. Overall I decided that I like the design of the room.

Piper walked in back to where I was and I gawked at her. She was wearing white tank top and short shorts that showed her long and creamy legs. I could literally feel my drools around my lips. I tried to lick it but Piper turned to around and saw what I did.

"Are you hungry, Alex?" Piper asked innocently.

 _Yeah! You should start pouring honey to your body so I could lick you senseless!_

I nodded blushingly on what the course of my thought is threading to.

 _Damn! This woman is making me like a horny teenager!_

With her delicious long legs, I looked at her as she walked to the door in left. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Are you coming?" she asked.

I almost fainted in her question.

* * *

I don't know what take over my mind but I invited Alex in my house. No one outside those people close to me has been to my house. I consider my home as the most sacred place here on earth but I couldn't think of any place to bring here in. I know I'm threading the dangerous water in here but I like to be with her right now. Besides I don't have a heart to just leave her like that after what she has done for her. I could at least cook for her.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes but I could see some fire in her eyes. I'm not too naïve to know what is going on her mind but I don't want to voice either what is on my mind.

"Pasta will do." She answered in a huskier voice this time, shooting some heat to my core. I shakily reach for the ingredients in my fridge and when I turned around, Alex is shamelessly staring at me. I could feel my cheeks burning red from what Alex is doing. I could feel her eyes burning my soul. It's like she is memorizing every piece and bit of me.

"Do you want some drinks? I have wine, beer and fruit juices in here." I asked while I try to prepare the ingredients on top of the counter.

"Nope. I don't want to ruin my appetite. I want to savor whatever you are offering to me." She answered smoothly then looked me in the eyes intently. I shivered in her gazed and the knife almost slipped in my hand.

"Well, I'm not really a good cook." I answered and turn my back on here because I cannot hold her gazed any longer. I just hope that I could cook the pasta without any accident.

"Its fine. I'm not really a picky eater." She answered again and tried to hold some of the ingredients to help. I tried to pry them from her hands but she just looked at me intensely.

"Just let me help. It is the least I could do." She said then continue washing the ingredients. I sighed and grabbed the knife and cutting board to start cooking. I planned to make pesto with steam chicken on white sauce.

"So how was your stay in here so far, Alex?" I asked to dispel the awkward silence enveloping us.

"Tiring yet interesting." She answered briefly. I looked at her but she is intently washing the chicken she is holding.

"Tiring?" I asked further.

"Well I had to attend tons of meetings and engagements for my company." She answered non-chalantly.

"Why interesting?" I asked curiously. She looked at me smirking then answered slyly. "Well someone is occupying my mind and playing games with me."

"I don't think she is playing games with you." I answered defensively.

"Then why she doesn't want me to know her more?"

"Maybe she just want to add some fun in the process of knowing each other." I answered playfully.

"Well she surely knows how to keep people interested in her." she answered seriously.

"Actually, I think this is the first time she did that." I answered abruptly then blush when I saw how big Alex' grin is.

"Well I'm glad that is her first time in having this kind of getting to know each other thing." She said then laughed.

"She is not really sociable and she is a bit reclosed person." I answered seriously looking at her.

"I would like to know her more." She answered seriously too.

"Let us see what happens next after your dinner with her." I said nervously.

"I will never force her to open up to me." She said.

I looked at her hypnotized by her eyes and groaned when I felt a pain in my finger.

"Fuck! Piper!" Alex shouted then immediately grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked confusingly then looked at my hands. I see blood dripping at them. I can't really comprehend what is going on because what Alex did next stop my world for few minutes.

"You cut yourself!" she shouted then brought my index finger to her mouth and sucked the blood from it. I felt a dizzying effect when I felt her tongue licked my finger. I cannot deny the fact that this is the sexiest thing I had experienced after being cut. I could feel the heat between us increasingly burn my insides. Our eyes meet in instant and a moaned escaped my throat when I see how from being concern her eyes changed to lustful gazed.

 _Damn this woman! She is literally burning my insanity._

I trembled involuntarily when she placed her hands in my waist and my breath hitched even more when her hands went under my shirt and palmed my skin.

"So soft." She whispered when our lips parted then she connected our lips again in a searing kiss. Her tongue traced my lips and tugged my bottom lips down to ask for entrance. I opened my mouth and hungrily battled against her. We don't really fight for dominance cause I liked how she lead the dance of our tongue.

"Hmm…You taste sweet." I said when we parted to breath then I pulled her to me for another kiss. I can't get enough of her taste. I wanted how her tongue explored the inside of mouth. I craved for her touch. Then out of the blue a phone ring. I groaned in annoyance when she pushed me a bit.

"That's my phone. Nicky is calling me." She said apologizing then walked to the living room.

I blush hard when I realized what I have done.

 _This woman is making me a needy one.  
_

* * *

"Hello, Nicky. How are you?" I said after answering the phone. I know its Nicky cause I assigned a different tone for her.

"Hello, Vause. I'm fine. I was just wondering if you are free tonight." Nicky said in a business tone.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well the CEO of Caesar Airlines wanted to talk to you. I think they are thinking to offer you some of the open shares in their company." Nicky said. Caesar Airlines is one of the biggest airline in South America. As of now they are opening some of their shares to investors because they needed capital to expand the company more. I am eyeing the company for a while since they open their stocks to the market. I look at Piper who is dazingly picking the things on her kitchen floor. She looked at me then smiled. A warm fuzzy feeling course to my body.

"Vause, are you still there? Do you want to go to the dinner? Some of your competitors will be there to get the stock." Nicky asked after a long time that I'm not answering.

"No. Actually I'm busy right now. If you want to go, whatever decision you make it will be fine for me." I said. I could hear a loud gasped coming from Nicky.

"Are you sure about this Alex? You haven't pass up a chance like this. And from what I gathered to your secretary, you are just waiting for this moment to happen." Nicky said with a very surprised tone in her voice.

"Yes. I'm sure." I answered seriously.

 _Yeah! Alex you have been waiting for this moment to happen. You are eyeing the company since the time you learn that they will be selling some of the stocks of their company._

"Well. I will try to go there and have some chat with the Caesar III. May I ask you something?" Nicky said seriously.

"Sure." I said staring at how Piper hands professionally cut some of the chicken. I looked at her fingers that is still not bandaged right now.

"Where are you now?" Nicky asked suspiciously.

"I'm with Piper." I said. I heard Nicky cursed before I ended our conversation. I tossed the phone in my bag and walked to Piper and picked up her hands. I kissed her palm and look at her eyes.

And when our eyes meet, I know I have made a right decision although I'm taking a chance of risking myself.

But definitely this is the place where I wanted to be right now.


	9. Chapter 9:Her Answers

Author's Note: I decided to split the scene of Alex and Piper talking to each other in Piper's house. I know it is a bit slow burn but I want to take it slow. I want to explore their relationship in this story bit by bit. If you decided to stick with this story then I thank you from the bottom of my heart.

 _How much do you want to know her?_

 _Why do stars fall down from the sky_ _  
_ _Every time you walk by?_ _  
_ _Just like me, they long to be_ _  
_ _Close to you_

 _(Close to you)_

 **Chapter Eight: Her Answers**

I looked at her eyes, asking why did she kissed my palm. I wanted to voice out my question but to my surprise she answered me right away.

"I feel like doing it. Is your finger okay now?" she said then examine my hands.

"You feel like doing it?" I repeated what she said.

"Yeah. Is there any problem with that?" she asked shyly. I can't believe what I'm seeing but I think she is blushing from her answer.

 _Yeah! There is! It make my heart tremble from its core. You are affecting me in the most nerve wrecking way, Alex Vause!_

"My finger is a little bit hurt but its fine." I tried to avoid her inquisitive eyes then pulled my hand from her. She released my hand to my dismay.

"Where do you keep your medicine kit? I will wrap your finger in bandage." She said.

"It's in the back of the mirror in the bathroom." I said pointing in the direction of the bathroom then continued arranging the ingredients in the counter top when she turn around to go to the bath room. After of few minutes, she went back with some medicine and bandages. She washed my hands in the sink and started to apply some medicine to it and wrapped it in bandages. We continued cooking in silence. It was not awkward and we work in sync to my astonishment. After a few minutes we finished cooking our meal, we placed it in the balcony to eat. We sit across each other and I stared at her while she is tasting the pasta I cooked.

"This is so good. Better even than the pasta I'm eating in the hotel." She said while her eyes are closed. My heart jump to my throat by her compliments.

"Thank you." I answered shyly.

"Where did you learn to cook?" she asked.

"Polly teach me how to cook. She is the domesticated between us." I answered briefly. One of Alex perfectly plucked eyebrows raised a few inches.

"Polly is my best friend." I answered defensively. I didn't know why but I feel the need to clear things up between me and Polly to Alex.

"We have been friends since middle school. After college we started an artisanal soap business which has a very steady income. Although we don't supply to big time companies still we are very proud of it. Polly is the one who is really handling things for the business." I said.

"How about you? What do you do in the business?" she asked curiously.

"Well sometimes I 'm mixing scents to test but mostly just advertising the product." I answered.

"What's the name of your company?" she asked again.

"PoPi." I answered shyly.

"Short for Polly and Piper, I presume." She said almost laughing.

"It was her idea to use it." I said embarrassed. _Why didn't we think for a more sophisticated name?!_

"I think it's cute. It suits you." She said smiling.

"How about you? What is the name of your company?" I asked curiously.

"Vause Airline Company." She answered nonchalantly. My eyes went wide. I might be a fiction writer but I also read the newspaper.

"You mean the biggest and richest airline we have right now?" I asked surprised.

* * *

"Well it is not that rich and big. Just enough for a company to run. I see you do your research about me." I said. I looked at her eyes and almost chuckled loudly when I see how red her face is.

"No! I didn't. I read the business section in the newspaper! Besides I wanted to hear everything from you." She answered defensively.

"Well normally I would research about the people who makes me interested but likewise, I wanted to hear everything from you. Where did you graduate?" I asked casually.

"Smith University. I finish English Literature and currently trying to finish my masters on Creative Writing in there also. How about you?" she asked curiously.

"I finished my undergraduate and MBA in Harvard University. I'm thinking to have some units about aviation so I can know more about my business." I answered seriously.

"You really love your work." She commented shyly.

"Yes. It is a company that my mother nurtured with sweat and blood. When my grandfather passed it to my mother it was almost bankrupt. She opened the company to investors in order to save the company. Slowly the company gained again its losses and became stable. But my mom being the hard-worker she is, instead of settling down, she invested in other companies then the profit she was gaining from her investments were used to buy again the shares we sold." I proudly told her. The story of the company was not a secret to hide but this is the 1st time I told the story in my point of view.

"I think your mom is very proud of you." She said looking at me at the eyes.

"I hope so. I hope wherever she is right now, she will be proud of me." I said seriously.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't know. I know she is very happy of what you become." She said sincerely. It warms my heart of how sincere she sound but I know I don't deserve that kind of admiration. I had done things and still doing things to ensure my companies stability.

"I hope so." I answered darkly.

"I'm just curious what do you do in your free time?" she asked again.

"Read books, walking, riding my bike and cooking." I answered. "How about you?" I asked.

"Mostly read books, browse book shops for books and play with the different scents in PoPi and…" She answered shyly.

 _Think about you. An added interest on my free time now._

"And?" I asked interested.

"Think about how can I improve and help the adaptation of my novel." She answered looking away. She is not telling me something and I needed to find out.

"I don't believe you." I said smirking. I grabbed my wine and drink from it. I looked at her intently. "And?" I added. She tried to look away but I leaned on and hold her chin.

"Think of you." She whispered then closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"Well it is good to know, I'm not the only one doing that." I said whispering too.

"Huh?" she asked confused after opening her eyes.

"Thinking of you." I said then placed a kiss on her lips. She sighed softly. To my dismay, I have to sit back again to know her more.

"So tell me, why did you become a writer?" I asked curiously.

I see that she stiffened in her sit and sighed hard.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." I said when I felt that she is not comfortable to talk about it.

"No it's fine. I don't usually talk about it. I always have the shorter version in my interviews." She answered.

"It is really fine if you don't want to talk about it." I said understand how hard it is to tell a story that is touching some sensitive spot in your heart.

"It's fine. Well I really like to read books as a kid, so when I graduated high school, I told my parents that I will took English Literature but my mother won't approve of it. But my father sided with me, so I graduated English Literature. I discovered in one of our subjects that I loved to write. I joined a writing club and from there I met Jenji Kohan. Jenji Kohan is a producer writer and she is the one who encouraged me to submit my works in a publishing company and as they say the rest is history" she said then looked outside the setting sun.

"Why did your mother doesn't want you to be a writer?" I asked coaxing her to continue her story.

"She wanted me to follow the footstep of my father. He is into business." She answered.

"What's the name of your company?" I asked curiously.

"Chapman Trading Company." She answered.

" _No! That is why her surname is very familiar to me. She is only the daughter of the man I vowed to destroy!"_ I can't breathe properly from the revelation. _Fuck! Another reason for me to not pursue her!_

"That's a big company you got in there Piper. So who is now holding your company?" I asked. I will use her to my advantage. A bile of sour liquid threaten to come up to my mouth but I swallowed it hard.

" _You didn't became the woman you are today now, Vause, if you let your emotions triumph inside of you. Focus!"_ I told myself secretly.

" _Are you serious about it, Vause? This is the first time after your mother that such emotions were evoke in you!"_

I didn't answer instead I grabbed my glass and swallowed the whole content of it.

 _She is the last piece I needed. I'm sorry, Piper but you are last one I needed to execute my plan. I have waited too long for it.  
_

* * *

"It is still with my father but he is training my eldest brother to be the successor." I answered.

"Aren't you worried that your brother will have all the company to himself?" she asked curiously.

"I don't really protest about it because my father assured as three that everyone will have a fair share of everything that he owns. Sebastian is not really the greedy one. Besides even if I don't have a share in there I could live comfortably because of my career. It is Cal, my youngest brother, I'm worried because he is still defying my parents until now." I answered truthfully.

"So what inspired you to write the novel we are adapting?" I asked changing the subject so she will not suspect my intentions.

I felt my heart beat's fast from the nervousness I feel. I know my answer will change something between us but I wanted to be honest to her.

"From my own personal experience." I answered briefly. I expect her to react wildly and went home immediately but she just shrugged and poured wine in our glasses. I looked at her in disbelief and sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you know what the story of the novel you are adapting?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered briefly.

"Aren't you curious or even disgusted in me for what I have said?" I asked bewildered by her answer.

"No. You have your own reasons why you have been incarcerated. Besides Nicky and I had been imprisoned too." She answered chuckling.

"Really? Why" I asked more bewildered than before. Then I remembered my manners. "I'm sorry for asking" I said shyly.

"It is fine. Some petty things. Nicky for getting a car and crashing some else car in the process while I had been caught using drugs in plane. My mom was the one who put me in bars." She chuckled after recounting her story.

 _No doubt she is one of the most beautiful human being I have laid my eyes on._

She looked me in the eyes intensely, reached for my hand and kissed the back of my hand.

"Thank you for sharing things to me." She said.

"Thank you too for sharing your stories." I said after a few seconds of silence. A ring on the phone break the hypnotizing moments we have.

"Excuse me, Piper. I need to answer this one." She said then walked inside the house. I gathered the plates and put it aside. I poured me some more wine while waiting for Alex to go back.

"Hey, Piper. Thank you for the dinner. It is one of the best meals I have had for a while. But for some damn reason, Nicky needs me right now. So even if I wanted to help in cleaning up the dishes, I can't. I promise to do it next time." Alex said after going back.

"It is fine. I'll walk you outside." I said a bit disappointed by the turn of events. We walked silently with enough space between with us. As much as I want to hold her hands, I'm too shy to do it. A limousine is already waiting outside when we reached the bottom. We said our good bye's whispering as if we don't want to be apart. She was already half way when she went back to me.

"I forgot something." she said. Before I can even asked what she have forgotten, she snaked her arm to my waist and pulled me to her. She kissed me softly but hard. My knees almost gave away after she kissed me in a mind numbing way.

"See you around." She said when she released me and went inside her car.

* * *

"Affirmative. She is the last piece I needed to start the game, Nicky." I said in the phone then hung up. I slumped in the limousine and chugged down the scotch straight from the bottle.


	10. Chapter 10: Conversation over Dinner

Author's Note: Thank you for supporting this story.

 _What do you feel when you are in each other's arms?_

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you, so close to feeling alive…_

 _(So Close)_

 **Chapter Ten: Conversation Over Pasta**

" _What makes you think that she will accept your invitation?"_

"Well, she owes me one favor after rescuing her." I answered apprehensively.

" _Wow, Vause! Is that really you? Resorting to blackmail just to get what you want?"_

"It's only a dinner date! What is wrong with that?" I answered.

"Vause? Do you want to say something or are you high right now?" Nicky asked. I looked around and see everyone looking at me confusingly. I shake my head in annoyance.

"No. I'm sorry. You may continue." I said expressionless but nervous cause I know that Nicky will not let this pass it without interrogating me hard. I have to escape this room before Nicky see me leaving.

" _This is the first time that you are not listening to the progress report of your company Vause. I think you should really asked her for dinner."_

" _Yes I will! Not because I like her but because of what I'm planning for her."_ I said more anxious than ever.

" _Hmmm…Yeah yeah, Vause. Tell it to the fishes as if they care."_

"Vause, I had reserved a lunch for the whole team in the nearest restaurant in here. I would suggest we ride the same car to discuss something. Is it fine with you?" Nicky said professionally. I groaned but nodded my head in recognition. "The limo will be ready in 5 mins. I suggests you go down with me." She added slyly. I walked lazily to the elevator and dreaded the time I'm alone with Nicky.

"So how did you think the meeting went?" she asked once we are inside the elevator.

"It is fine. As expected from the offices here in Los Angeles, they are doing well. Thanks to Fig, we are reaping what we have sown." I answered nonchalantly.

"I just hope that the newest venture we have in here will be as lucrative as our other companies." She said.

"Well, I think Dasha is a very competent leader. I'm not really worried about it." I said.

"I know. You are more worried with her newest talent than any other things." She said meaningfully. I didn't comment on anything she said. If there is one thing I learn from having a friendship with Nicky is that she is a keen observer and could put two things together and infer the situation from there. She might be an easy-going one but she is very smart when it comes to matters that concerns her.

"So you will resort in not talking to me about what you did back there? Is that it Vause?" she asked.

"What is there to talk about?" I said carefully.

"Oh nothing. It's just that you are talking to yourself the whole time we are talking about your company. And for starters, you are not the one to space out during the meetings. What is going on, Vause? Is it about the last time we talk about Piper?" she asked with concern.

"No! It has nothing to do with that." I answered abruptly.

"Then why are you acting strange? Why are you talking to yourself? I have never seen you act like some derange human? Tell me what is happening to you, Vause?" Nicky said seriously.

"I don't know" I honestly answer her.

If there is one thing I learn from reading many books is that I could easily tell what I'm feeling inside of me. I could put on a plaster outside but in reality I really know what is happening to me.

"Piper? Why are you not answering my question?" Polly asked seriously.

"Huh? What? What, Polly? I didn't hear you?" I said confused.

"I said, did you and Alex have sex in your apartment?" Polly asked.

"I wish." I answered dreamily. I hear her chuckle loudly.

"Fuck! Polly no! We didn't! I mean we kissed passionately! Oh my gosh! I mean we are not doing anything!" I answered weakly.

"Oh really? If I didn't know any better Piper Elizabeth Chapman is in love right now." Polly said. I could feel my cheeks burning. I tried to hide from Polly but it was too late, she saw how red my face is.

"Fuck! Are you?" Polly asked suddenly serious.

"No." I whispered.

" _Not yet"_

" _Damn! Stop messing with my mind!"_

" _Nope. I'm not your mind"_

I ignored the little voice in my mind and concentrated with typing the added scenes the producers asked. I trust Jenji enough to agree with some of the things they wanted to add.

[Ext.: _Inside the recreation room_ ]

[Int. _Alex and Piper playing cards then Alex holds Piper hands_ ]

 _Alex Vause: "I think when you have a connection with someone that never really goes away you know, you snap back to being important to each other cause you still are."_

"I'm cooking pasta today, Piper, and based on the boxes of pizza you have in your kitchen I guess, you haven't eaten a decent food. How long have you been sitting in front of computer now?" Polly asked with concern.

"12 hours, I guess. I haven't sleep yet since I received Jenji's mail. I wanted to do these perfectly." I said to her. She looked at me hard and sighed.

"You know you need to slow down. I'm worried you might have got sick" Polly said.

"Don't worry mother, I will not." I said jokingly. Polly has been a very good friend of mine that she knows more about me than my own family.

"Take a shower first then go to the kitchen, okay?" Polly said.

"Okay." I said then saved my work. I shut down the computer then grabbed my towel. After few minutes of showering, I decided to go to the kitchen with just the towel wrapping around my body. I shamelessly walked to the kitchen because I'm confident that we are the only one in my apartment. My eyes went wide when I see a black raven haired woman looking at me intently.

"Alex! What are you doing in here?" I asked loudly and unintentionally gripped the towel around my body.

"Uhhmmm. I wanted to invite you for dinner but a woman in here said that she was cooking pasta and invited me instead." She said then blushingly looked away in the floor.

"She said that she has something to tell you. But I guess the more important matter in here is for you to have clothes on, _baby_. Let us go to your room." Polly pulled me to my room.

"Really, Polly?" I asked when Polly and I are already in the confines of my room.

"What?" she asked then throw clothes to my face.

"You really need to point out that I don't have a clothes on?" I said.

"Oh. But really, you don't have a clothes on." Polly said. "You really looked good in a white shirt." She added. After combing my hair, Polly and I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen.

"Sorry for waiting. Please sit in here. I will serve the dinner." Polly said. "Piper, entertain our guest." She added and left the dining area.

"So what brings you here, Alex?" I asked, not really comfortable with how she looked at me. It is burning but not the kind I wanted. Her stare is making me squirm, I could tell that it is almost angry.

"I wanted to invite you for dinner. It is my last night here. I didn't know you have a visitor." She coldly answer.

"Actually, I'm always here. By the way sorry for being rude, I'm Polly. What is your name?" Polly said even before, I could answer Alex back. She offered her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Alex." She answered shortly then shook Polly's hand.

"I will get the wine." Polly said again.

"That is Polly, my best friend." I said defensively. Alex didn't said anything until Polly comes back with a wine.

"Thank you, Alex." Polly said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For keeping my best friend safe from that maniac. Piper told me the whole situation." Polly said gratefully. I saw Alex face soften from the gratitude of Polly.

"It is nothing." Alex said shyly.

"So, Alex, what do you do for a living?" Polly asked.

" I have businesses here and there." Alex said smoothly.

"What is the name of your company?" Polly asked again while pouring the wine.

"Vause Airline Company" she answered. I saw how Polly's eyes went wide and spilled the wine in her glass.

'You mean the biggest airline right now?" Polly shouted.

"Polly please, lower your voice. My neighbors might think there is a fight going in here." I said warningly to Polly. I heard a low chuckled across me and saw Alex covering her mouth. She is really beautiful even when laughing.

"I see now the resemblance between you two. I got the same reaction from Piper when I told her the name of my company over dinner in here." She answered.

"So you have been here in her apartment before?" Polly said looking at me amusingly.

"Well, I…I…Polly!" I said to Polly warningly.

"She cooked dinner for me as a signed of gratitude for what I have done for her." Alex explained further.

"Oh! And she cooked for you? Is that so, Piper?" Polly said more amused than before. I could not say anymore because I'm too red to speak.

"Oh my poor baby, all shy and grown up." Polly said meaningfully. They continue their conversation and I just listen to them as they talked. After an hour of having dinner, Peter fetched Polly and went home.

"So can I stay a bit longer?" Alex asked politely.

"Yes. We can finish the wine outside my balcony." I said to her. We walked to the balcony with the wine in our hands. We sipped our wine silently for a couple of minutes.

"You're really close to Polly." Alex said.

"Yes. Polly is one of the few people who genuinely cares for me." I answered.

"You're lucky to have her." she said.

"Yeah. I know." I said.

"Then why are you not a couple?" Alex asked seriously. I spat out the contents of my mouth and laughed hard.

"What?" Alex asked annoyed.

"Oh my. Polly is as straight and besides she is like a family to me." I answered shaking my head. "If I didn't know any better, I would tell that you are jealous." I added jokingly. She looked at me fiercely but didn't said anything.

"So this is your last night? When are you going back?" I asked shyly.

"Yes and I don't know. Maybe it will take me a while to be back." she answered. I bowed my head to hide the sadness slowly creeping in my face.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you will miss me so bad." Alex said jokingly.

"Conceited." I said whispering.

'So now I'm conceited." Alex said almost laughing. "Come here." she added then put down her glass.

I opened my arms, inviting her in my arms. She walked slowly and I enveloped her. We faced the city lights and tighten my arms around her, embracing her with her back in my front and my chin on her shoulder.

"You know why, I choose this place to be my home?" Piper asked with a low voice.

"Why?' I asked with the same volume.

"Because I see a lot from here. It has one of the nicest view in this place." She said then looked at me sideways. I tilted my face to her and saw looked at her eyes.

"Yes. It has a nicest view." I said not really talking about the view but the woman in my arms. I could feel my heart still beating fast but felt calm at the same time. I sighed hard.

"Why?" she asked.

"I will be very busy when I get back to New York." I lied. I don't want her to know that she is getting my mind and heart confused at the same time.

"Take a rest too. It will be good for your health." She said with concern. It warmth my heart that even if we just knew each other little, she is genuinely concern with me. She turn around to look at me when I chuckled softly.

"Why?" she asked puzzled with my action.

"You sounded like my mother." I said looking at her. She chuckled too but we stopped when we saw that we are just inch apart. Without hesitation, I bridged the gap between our lips and tasted perfection in her lips. I felt something change the way we kissed each other. I can't pinpoint what is it but it is making me more breathless and floating.

"Wow. Just wow." Piper said embarrassedly. She turn around again after catching her breath and I snaked my arms to hug her. I looked at the view that we have. I looked at it intently.

 _The brightness of the city is visible but the darkness of the night is looming above us._


	11. Chapter 11: Let the game begin

Author's Note: I'm sorry for some grammatical errors. Sorry for some wrong info i don't have time to research about them. Thank you for the support.

 _Why do you need to do certain things for your relationship?_

 _No I'm not the man I used to be lately_

 _See you met me at an interesting time_

 _If my past is any sign of you future_

 _You should be warned before I let you inside…_

 _(I Don't Trust Myself (Loving You))  
_

 **Chapter Eleven: Let the game begin  
**

It has been a week since I last saw Alex and even though I don't want to admit it, I'm starting to miss her. I know the time we are together was not long enough to feel this strong feeling but I can't really explain it. One good thing that coming out from not seeing Alex is that I'm almost done with the script that Jenji needed.

"Piper! I swear to the heaven's that if you don't come out of your room right now, I will burn this place down!" Polly shouted and banged outside my door. I run as fast as I could to open the door.

"Polly! Hey buddy!" I tried to hug her but she shoved me hard.

"Is that all you're going to say after not answering the fucking phone?!" Polly shouted.

"Calm down, Polly." I said chuckling.

"Calm down?! Calm down?! You only have few hours left before you go to New York and you are still working? Have you pack already?" Polly asked hysterically.

"Nope but I could pack fast." I answered.

"And I will not allow you to go to New York without us having lunch." Polly said then she throw my luggage bag to my bed. We walked in the closet and picked all the clothes I needed.

"Do you need this?" Polly asked then

"The start of the character reading will be next Monday, Ms. Nicky wants to confirm your attendance for the meeting." my secretary informed me while I signed some of the papers she placed in front of me.

"Please clear my schedule during that day."| I said. I could see the surprised look she have but I keep my face neutral. It is the first time she heard me clearing my schedule.

"Yes, Ms. Vause. Anything else?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just bring me coffee." I said then swiveled my chair and look at the view I have. It was a lovely afternoon outside and the street is full of people going out to have lunch. After a few minutes of staring, I swiveled my chair back to my desk and started to work again. My phone rings making me jump a little from sit. I picked up the phone and pressed 1. Only few people knows my personal number in the office so I answered them hurriedly.

"Hello, Alex Vause speaking." I answered.

"Vause! No ned to be too formal. How are you? I haven't heard from you for almost a week." Nicky said.

"I'm fine, Nicky. Why did you call?" I said briefly.

"Well I was surprised that you wanted to come to the character reading. Care to explain why?" Nicky said in a sing song way.

"I haven't seen anything like that and I would like to see the ropes of our new business." I explained.

"Or you just wanted to see the writer of the show?" Nicky said.

"It is a new business for me and I wanted to see how things are doing in there, Nicky." I explained seriously.

"Are you excited to see her? I have heard that her flight will be in this afternoon after lunch." She said. I didn't answer her. "And another thing, please be modest in giving her the best flight you have." She added teasingly.

"I didn't and where did you heard it?" I asked curiously.

"Well I heard that your personal plane is being fueled earlier this morning from some of our mechanics. Did you forget that I always have coffee with them?" Nicky said. I groaned aloud. Nicky could be nosy at times.

"I just wanted to have my plane always ready to fly." I explained weakly.

"Oh really? And I have heard that it is taking Los Angeles flight." Nicky said. I didn't answer furthermore cause it may give more things for Nicky to tease me more.

"Do you want to have lunch with me?" I said to divert Nicky's attention from me and my personal plane.

"Oh…Oh…playing hard to get Vause? I'll let this pass-by but you cannot avoid this topic forever." Nicky said. "I want to have lunch in Red's" she added.

"Fine. Let's go." I said trying not to walk beside Nicky.

* * *

"So how many months are you staying in the New York again, Piper?" Polly asked while we are having lunch near the LAX airport. My flight is after lunch so we have 2 hours to spare before I go inside the airport.

"3 months for the initial taping then I will be having a month of break then 8 months for the wrapping up of all the taping." I answered solemnly.

"Well that is basically almost a year. Where are you staying again?" Polly asked for the nth time.

"In Nicky's house, Mother. She is one of the owner of the production company that bought my novel." I answered sarcastically.

"Don't call me mother, Piper. In the month you have a break, I require you to stay in my house, okay?" Polly asked.

"Yes, Mother!" I answered jokingly.

"Isn't Alex, one of the owner of the production company Nicky owns too?" Polly asked. I nodded my head carefully. I watched as Polly looked at me with scrutiny.

"What?" I asked curiously. Polly shake her head and continue eating her pasta.

"Polly? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked curiously.

"It's just that I had seen you with the same light some time ago and it didn't do you any good." Polly answered seriously. I looked at her intently and my heart twitch with the pain I see in Polly's eyes. It was her who picked me up when I was in my lowest point of my life.

"No, Polly. I am older and wiser right now. I might be attracted to her but it doesn't mean I'm going to do stupid things again." I said to her then reach for her hand. She squeezed my hand and put her other hand on top of our hands.

"Piper, I might be strict with you but I don't want you to be hurt again." Polly said. Actually Polly don't approve of having Alex in my house and having her around in my life. I understand why Polly is so concern with me but just like what I have said I'm wiser now.

 _I will not let my heart run my life again._

"I'm going to be fine, Polly. Don't worry about me too much." I assured her while caressing her hand. I thank God for having Polly in my life. "So tell me when will you and Peter get married?" I asked to divert our conversation. The next few minutes was filled with laughter and teasing.

* * *

"So I have heard that you have a new business venture, care to explain what it is?" red, the owner of the café asked. Red is the Russian lady whom Nicky listened to when it comes to her business strategies. Red has no formal schooling about business but her decisions are effective in Nicky's point of view.

"It is a production company. It adapts novel and have in-house script writers to make films or series." I answered.

"Well we are going to adapt a novel right now that will be put in a series. It was written by Piper Chapman." Nicky added.

"Piper Chapman? The woman who had been incarcerated and wrote a book about her days in prison?" Red asked.

"Yes, Red. But of course we will twist some scenes from the book to have an appeal to the viewers. Besides it will not be a memoir, so it will have some fictional character on it." Nicky said. My phone rings loudly. I excused myself to answer the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Vause. Mr. Healy here from LAX." The man from the other line said.

"Ms. Vause here. What I can do for you, Mr. Healy?" I asked.

"We will be leaving in an hour. Expect us to be there in a few hours, Ms. Vause. Your secretary told me to report to you before we fly out." He explained.

"Yes. Make sure to be extra careful. She is one of the most important client we have. Make sure that you treat her well." I said with firm tone.

"Yes, Ms. Vause. I will call again when we arrive in New York. Bye, Ms. Vause." He said. We hang up the phone and I walked back to our table.

"Is she coming now?" Nicky asked. I nodded my head and drank my tea to calm my nerves.

 _There is no turning back now.  
_

* * *

We walked silently until we reached the waiting area. I grabbed some of my bag from Polly.

"Take care in there Piper. I will be waiting for you in here." Polly said then hugged me tightly. I lowered my bag to hugged Polly back.

"Yes, I will. Take care to Polly." I said then walked in the check-in counter.

"Ms. Piper Chapman. Ms. Piper Chapman. Please proceed in Gate 1. Thank you." Someone announced from the speaker. I walked to the gate the announcement said.

"Ms. Piper Chapman? Can I have your passport please?" A stewardess asked politely. I smiled to her and give her my passport. After checking it, she told me to wait for another minute because another stewardess will fetch me.

"Ms. Chapman? This way please." Another woman said then pushed my luggage to the ramp. I walked silently and wondered why there are no other people walking beside me. I walked inside and was surprised to see that it was only a 32 seater plane and I'm the only one boarding on it.

"Excuse me?" I asked the woman in front.

"Yes, Ms. Chapman?" the woman asked.

"I think there is some kind of mistake in here. I only bought a business class ticket." I said a bit confused.

"No, Ms. Piper Chapman. There is no mistake. By the way, I'm Mr. Healy, you pilot for this flight." A man suddenly explained behind the woman and walked in front of me. He offered his hand which I shake but my mind is still confused.

"Ms. Vause arranged it for you." He explained when he see my confused looked.

"Oh. Where is she?" I asked looking around.

"She is in New York right now but she said that she is looking forward to see you." He answered politely. "By the way, the name of this plane is Alexandria, after Ms. Vause name's. You must be really special for her to let you have her own plane to fetch you here. I hope that you will have agood flight. He added then walk silently in the cockpit. I bewilderedly sit in the window and took a nap.

"Ms. Chapman? Ms. Chapman? Please wake up, we are already here." One of the stewardess wake me up. I stirred from my sleep and fix myself.

"Somebody is holding a placard for you, Ms. Chapman. He will be the one driving you to your new home." Mr. Healy said before I walk out of the plane. Somebody already got my luggage, so I just looked around and see a big man holding a placard with my last name. I walked to him and smiled.

"I'm Ms. Chapman." I said then offered my hand. The man looked surprised but he shake my hand.

"Sam here. I will be your chauffer going to your designated place. I hope you have a safe and fun trip." Sam said. I smiled and said my thanks when he politely led me to the car. A limousine was waiting for us. The drive to the place take a few minutes but it was all worth it when I saw how beautiful house he is driving straight. Sam stopped the car in front of the house. A maid was already waiting for me and picked up my luggage. Before I could even thank her for her services the main door opened and a voice could be heard from it.

"Hi, Piper. It is nice to see you again. Welcome to my humble abode." Alex said with a smile on her face.

 _Fuck! What does she mean her humble abode? I asked myself._


	12. Chapter 12: Convincing Myself

_How do you hide your darkness from her?  
_

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _(Demons)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Convincing myself**

 _Welcome to my humble abode…_

This thought lingers to my mind as I look at Alex standing in the door of the big modern-style house. She open her arms to present the house.

"Come in." she said.

"I…what…what…" I said not really making any sense.

"Come in. I will explain everything to you inside." Alex said understanding what I wanted to say. "Don't worry about your things, a maid will get it and place it to your room." She added then offered her hand. I get her hand and we walked silently. We passed in a big room where I think the visitor are usually entertain. We turned left in the vast hallway. She opened a door that lead to a porch that oversees a garden with some seats and tables on it. She pulls a chair for me to sit which I gladly accept.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?" Alex asked me after I sit myself comfortably.

"Water perhaps. It is much better." I answered slowly.

Alex pressed a button then talked in the intercom.

"Do you want to have the A/C on? It is a bit hot in here in New York now." Alex said.

"No, thanks. I like the breeze. Now tell me, what is happening." I asked curiously.

"Impatient aren't we, kid?" Alex said then take her sit across me and place her face in her palm to look at me. I could not decipher what she is thinking by the way she look.

"You know it rude to stare." I said nervously.

"It is not especially if you are looking at the most beautiful woman here on earth." Alex said with a smirked. I could feel my cheeks burning from her compliment.

"Liar. And if I don't know any better I would that you are flirting with me, Ms. Vause." I said to hide my shyness.

"No. I'm not. And I think you are too dense, Ms. Chapman." Alex said. We stop talking for a while when the maid put the drinks in front of us. We sip silently from our cups for a few minutes when my curiosity beats me again.

"So tell me, Alex, why I'm here? I thought I will be in Nicky's house." I asked eagerly this time.

"First let me apologize for some changes in the plan. I do hope that after explaining things you will understand why we changed the original agreement." Alex said seriously. I nodded silently, waiting for her explanation.

"First, it will be convenient for you to stay with me than Nicky." Alex started explaining.

"Convenient?" I asked.

"Well my house is nearer to the location site and you will have privacy in here unlike in Nicky's house. She is living in the penthouse of her building. Besides there are more spaces in here for you to contemplate in your writing. I have heard from your agent that you are not only writing for the show but also working for your next novel. So are you okay with this new set-up?" Alex explained. I look at the garden to contemplate what she said. I think I take long in answering her because she reach out for my hand tugging it lightly. I look at her as she wait for my answer.

"If you don't want this kind of set-up, we can change it back to what your contract said. I just thought…" Alex said but I interrupted her by tugging her hand a bit strongly.

"No. It is fine. I just don't want to become a nuisance to anyone. If this is a better option then I will agree to it. But if I will be a disturbance to you too, I would gladly rent an apartment in here." I said nervously. Truly that is the main reason why I'm hesitating to be in here. Alex covered my hand and trace circles in the back of my hand. It is so soothing that I have to close my eyes.

"You will never be a disturbance in here. Besides I want the best for you." Alex said assuring me.

"Why are you so kind to me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not. I'm not kind. Do you want to see your room and take a rest perhaps before dinner?" Alex asked. I feel that she is avoiding my question so I just let it slip. I nodded then she offered her right hand again when we walked inside. We walk to the middle stair and turn right. It look like a hotel hallway but actually it has only six rooms that is facing each other. We walk until the last one. She opened it and is amazed how big it is. It has a small area where a flat screen television is hanging and a soft leather lounger is facing it. There is computer set-up in the table but still it is big to have another near the window. At the right side of the room is a small balcony facing the pool and half of the garden. The actual room that contains the bed with a walk in closet and bathroom is in the left.

"Do you like it?" Alex said while scratching the back of head. I turn around and hug her tightly.

"No! I love it." I said then hug her more.

"I guess you really like it. Actually it is beside also of the library because I know you like books." Alex said.

"Thank you, Alex. I really appreciate it." I said thankfully then I feel her hands tighten around my shoulder. I become aware how close we are. I could feel how heavy she breathe.

"I'm glad you like it, kid." Alex said happily. I pull out myself from her hug to stop whatever I'm feeling right now. I don't want to add anymore complication with what is happening in us.

 _Us? Us?_

 _Oh shut up, mind!_

" _Are you sure I'm your mind?"_

"Piper? I know you are tired and I want you to rest. If you have any question, my room is across yours. Okay?" Alex said after she sees my eyes closing.

"Sure. Thank you." I said trying to fight the drowsiness I'm feeling.

"No, problem." Alex said then starts to walk out of the room.

"Alex?" I called to her before she opens my door.

"I'm glad to see you again." I said sincerely.

"Me too, kid. Me too, kid." She said then closes the door slowly.

* * *

"How was it? Did she bought your explanation?" Nicky said in the phone. After half an hour of staring in the greenery of my garden. I think I should give a raise to my gardener.

"Yeah. I think so. The penthouse is a downfall already. I didn't have to add that women are in and out of your home." I added jokingly.

"Hey that is foul, Vause. But seriously, I can't thank you enough in saving my ass from that arrangement. I thought I need to buy her a new house just to make sure that I will have my privacy." Nicky said seriously all of a sudden.

"It is fine, Nicky. Don't worry you are already paid, my friend." I said then sip the scotch I poured while Nicky speaks. I hear a heavy sigh from the other line.

"Are you sure about what you are you planning, Vause?" Nicky asked seriously. After I polished my plan, I told it to Nicky and Red. Red was fine with it as long as I take extra careful not getting hurt from it. But Nicky was a different story, she vehemently disagreed with my plan. She didn't want me to push through with the plan because of how I acted in front of Piper but my mind is set into it.

 _For her. This is all for the most important woman in my life._

"Yes." I answered briefly and forcefully.

 _Yes! I'm certainly decided to this, not only for me but for her._

 _Stop it, Vause. You are not like that._

 _Not like that?! Not like that?! Well, I am! And you know that, damnit!_

"Alex, you are too good to do this stuffs." Nicky said weakly.

"You know, I'm not good, Nicky. You very well know that, partner." I said darkly.

"Can I ask you a favor, Vause?' Nicky said.

"What is it, Nichols?" I asked then light a cigarette to puff. I don't usually smoke but I feel tense talking to Nicky.

"If you come to your senses, please back down from your plan. Promise me." Nicky said.

"I can't promise you anything." I said then drag a long puff from the lit cigarette then blow it slowly.

"And one last thing, please don't hurt her too much." Nicky added seriously then hung up.

 _I can't promise that either._

I smoke the whole thing while drinking the wine and wishing that everything will be fine.

* * *

A knock on my door wake me from my sleep. I'm not really use with the change time zone but the tiredness of the travel took over me and made me sleep.

"Piper? Piper? Wake up." Alex called while knocking on the door in my room. I walked slowly and dazedly open the door.

"Hey." I said then brush my eyes improperly. I hear a low chuckle from Alex.

'You look adorable." Alex said then peck me at the cheek that totally wake me up from my sleepiness.

"Dinner is ready and I know that you are hungry. I will get you again after half an hour to give you enough time to prepare." Alex said.

"Are there any guest that will come tonight?" I asked just to be prepared in case there is.

"No. Just the two of us." Alex said then close the door again. I take a quick shower and decided to wear a simple black dress paired with a strap on sandal. I'm applying a simple make-up when Alex knock and asked to come in which I answered loudly. I almost hide in the covers of my bed on how she look at me.

"Goodness, you are really beautiful." She said when I turn around. She grabbed me by the waist and slowly our faces meet. I lick my lips to wet it and see how Alex' eyes followed my tongue. I hear a moan but I don't know if it from her or from me.

"Ma'am, everything is set already in the table." The maid called outside the room.

"Aren't you a bit lucky, Piper?" Alex said huskily.

"Am I?" I asked feeling the heat between us.

* * *

 _Damn this woman! She will be the death of me! Why does she have to be so beautiful and alluring?_

I feel my hands are moving on their own and even my head. They wanted to kiss those pair of lips that is so irresistible.

 _Fuck it! Hold your horses, Vause! You can let your hormones win over you._

 _You need to be the one controlling the situation not the other way around!_

 _Is she licking her lips?_

I hear a moan but doesn't know who did it. What I'm sure is that my arms are tightening around her for the nth time this day. I could tell that she wants it too.

 _What the fuck are we doing?!_

"Ma'am, everything is set already in the table." The maid called outside the room.

"Aren't you a bit lucky, Piper?" I said huskily but I'm actually cussing the maid. Her timing is definitely off.

"Am I?" she asked huskily too.

"Maybe not but I want you to taste the food while it is hot. Let us go down and if we are lucky enough we could continue whatever we are doing right now." I said with my raspy voice. I could see her blush hard from what I said.

 _Maybe my plan will work smoothly as I wanted it to be._


	13. Chapter 13: One of the Reason

_Where could we find the love we deserve?_

 _Father, Father, Father help us_

 _Send some guidance from above_

 _Cause people got me, got me quetionin'_

 _Where is the love? (Love)_

 _(Where is the love?)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: One of the reason**

It is the day before the first table reading of the cast and I haven't seen Alex since I woke up. I tried to look for her in the house but it was futile. I walked back to my room and prepared myself to do some task before the table reading. A smile grazed my lips when I remember the night before. Alex meticulously prepared our dinner. I don't know how if it is a coincidence or it is pure guess but all the food prepared in the table was my favorite. I wanted to ask how she knew about my favorite food but I don't want to assume. It was a quite dinner but not an awkward one. After that she walked me to my room and kissed me in my forehead. A knock disturbed my reverie but I open the door.

"Ms. Piper. I am Gina. I will be your personal assistant assigned by Ms. Alex." the woman said to me. She is the maid who called us yesterday for dinner. I smiled and extended my hands to shake her hand, I could see that she was taken aback but shake my hand any ways.

"I don't think I need to have a personal assistant. And do you know when she will be back?" I asked shyly.

"According to her, she will be back to dinner. And I guess you could tell her your concern about that when she gets back, Ms. Piper." She said a bit offended.

"I'm sorry, Gina, if I offended you. It is just that I could do things on my own and I don't want to be disturbance to your other work." I apologized sincerely.

"It is fine, Ms. Piper. I understand. Do you want to have your breakfast served in here or are you going down to the dining hall?" Gina asked accepting my apology.

"I think I want to have my breakfast in the garden if that is fine with you, Gina." I said when I caught a glimpse of the garden from my window.

"It is fine, Ms. Piper. Just go down after 15 minutes." She said then starsts to walk away. I close the door and take a quick shower then brought my laptop to see the script for the table reading. I walk slowly to the garden and savor the interior design of the house. The overall theme of the house is a modern house with a touch of green in the midst of the white and black color dominating the house. Gina is almost done setting up in the garden when I approached it. I sit in the seat that Gina pulled for me.

"Thank you. Have you eaten your breakfast, Gina?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Piper. Ms. Alex left a note for you." Gina said then get a piece of paper from her apron. I open the card and read what Alex has written on it.

 _Piper,_

 _Good morning, beautiful. I hope you had slept well. I'm sorry if I'm not with you to have breakfast with you. I awfully regret it but I have a very important meeting right now. I hope I can make it up with you. Have dinner with me please? I will fetch you in the house around 6 pm. Wear something that you are comfortable. See you later._

 _Alex_

 _Is she asking me to a date? Oh! What should I wear? Did I bring my favorite shoes?_

"Are you alright, ?" Gina asked. Perhaps, the panic I'm feeling right now is very evident in my face.

"Yes." I answered briefly. Maybe I should finish my breakfast quickly and start the task ahead of time so I can have time to prepare for the dinner.

* * *

I turn off the engine and breathe deeply. I look at the things I prepared today. I sighed hard again to release the tension I'm feeling.

"Hello, Ms. Vause. It is nice to see you again." the guard in the front door greet me. I smiled at him and give him one of the bags.

"Just came from one of my travel." I said when he tried to not accept it.

"Thank you, Ms. Vause." He said when I insist that he get it from me. The receptionist smiled at me and greet me with enthusiasm. Just like with the guard, I give her a gift bag. I walk with familiarity in the hallway and opened the door at the farthest right of the hallway. A small living room welcome me as always that I'm here. It has a mini house in the side and several toys.

"Kim? Kim? Are you still sleeping?" I asked while I walked to her room.

"Lexie! Lexie!" I heard the high-pitched tone of her voice somewhere in the left side of the room.

"Ms. Alex? We are here inside the bathroom." The maid answered my inquiries. I walk with ease and lowered the bags in the table in the living room.

"Hello there, sunshine! How are you?" I asked her and open my arms. She walked to me with bounce and grabbed my arms. I lift her tome and kiss her cheeks, making her giggle.

"Lexie! Lexie! Lexie! S…s…stop." She said trying her best to stop me from kissing her. I want to tickle her more but it could make her sick, so I stop abruptly. I hug her and kiss her again.

"I miss you, sunshine." I said sincerely.

"I m…mi…miss y…you too, Lexie!" she said excitedly. She shivered and I noticed that she is only wrapped in the towel. I berated myself with my carelessness.

"I think I should dress you first. And then we can sit in the living room so you could open the gifts I bought for you. Are you excited to see it, Kim?" I asked while carrying her to the room. She nodded vigorously and tighten her hold in my neck. A warmth feeling spread to me by her hold. The attendee had already prepared her clothes.

"Up! Up!" she said then move her hands up so I can put her clothes on. She look so cute in her dress. I would want to cuddle her more but I know that she is elated to see the gifts I brought for her. After making sure that she is dress well, she drag me to the living room and open her gifts one by one. She kiss me many times when she see the gifts I have bought for her.

"Lexie! Lexie! T…Tha…Thank you!" She said not stopping with her kisses. "I ha…ha…have for y…yo..you." she added then get something from the drawer of her drawing table.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly to her.

She gets a folded paper and hand it over to me. I accept it and unfold it. A tear falls to my eyes, seeing what she had drawn in the paper. It is a drawing of us holding hands in the garden of the facility with the stars smiling to us.

"A…are… are you cr…cr…crying, Lexie?" she asked with concern. She looks like she is going to cry also. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and kiss her in the hair.

"Thank you, sunshine. You really know what I want." I said then hug her again.

"Lexie! Lexie! C…Ca…Can we pl…ple…please play in the g…gar…garden?" she asked with pleading hands.

"Of course, sunshine. But first let me apply lotion on your skin." I said then lift her in my arms and walk to the room.

* * *

After making sure that the script for the table reading is prepared, I walk to the library to see the collection Alex have. Gina led me to the library.

"Do you want a coffee, Ms. Piper?" Gina ask when she open the door to the library.

"No. But bring me water, please." I said then starts to walk to the shelves. I am awed with her collection because some of the books are in hard bound and first edition. Some of the books are worn out, a sign that it was always being read.

 _A reader, big check!_

 _Check?_

 _Or do you want a point?_

I sigh then look at the other shelves. My eyes widens when I see that a new collection is added in the other shelves. All the titles are familiar with me.

 _She bought the whole collection of my novels! Why would she do bought it?_

I caress the spine of the books I have written and shake my head. Another book caught my attention.

 _Oh my! It is the first edition of my favorite book!_

It really starting to puzzle me why would she buy this books as I can see that she only read books that is either about business or classic literature.

 _Maybe she has a change of taste in reading. Isn't it right?_

 _Maybe?_

I get the _Catcher in the Rye_ by _J.D. Salinger_ and then I sit in the lazy boy in the corner. I don't have to open the lights because the sliding door is open and the lounge is facing the garden.

 _Oh. It means that my room is above this library! Is this a coincidence or she really thought about me before placing me here?_

"Ms. Piper, here is the glass of water. Is there anything you need?" Gina asked once she open the door to the library.

"Nothing. But could you please stop calling me, Ms Piper? You can call me Piper instead." I said.

"It is not possible, Ms. Piper. Ms. Alex wants us, the maids in here to be formal all the time." Gina answered sincerely. I can't contest to that because I'm only a guest in here.

"How many years are you already working for her, Gina?" I asked suddenly.

"5 years, Ms. Piper. She is a very kind employer so I don't have any qualms against her." she said honestly.

 _Well, I think she is really kind because a maid cannot stay that long if she is not a good employer._

"Some of the maids in here are actually working longer than me." Gina added when she see my daze eyes.

"Thank you, Gina. I think you can rest now." I said then smiled at her genuinely.

"Thank you, Ms. Piper. Just press the button beside the lights if you need me." She said then walked out of the room.

I sighed hard when Gina is gone.

 _How can I not like her if she is being this thoughtful?  
_

* * *

I cradle Kim's body carefully in my arms and place her down softly in her bed. After hours of playing and telling stories about my travel, Kim felt sleepy already so I lift her to my arms and let her sleep in my shoulder. I kiss her in the forehead and tuck her properly. I organize the toys and books so when Kim wakes up she can disorganize it again. I'm almost done when the attendee asked if the doctor could talk to me. I let her led me to the doctor's office.

"Good afternoon, Alex. How are you?" Doctor Rosa asked me.

"I'm fine, Rosa. I brought something for you, I just forgot it in Kim's room." I said when I sit down in front of her.

"Thank you. I know that you are now very eager to know what the progress of Kim's condition are." Lorna said. I nodded and waited excitedly. I always asked Rosa about Kim's condition and it makes me excited because it is the first time that I could see some light in Kim's condition.

"Well, Kim's stuttering is slowly subsiding. A little more studying on her part and it will be gone. As for her condition, she is responding well in the therapy. I suggest that you let her explore the world. After several session, you can take her home again." Rosa said to me with brighter smile. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breath.

"That is a very good news to hear, Rosa. I really look forward in taking her home again." I said shakily but not letting my tears.

"She is a very strong and smart kid, Alex. I'm really amazed with her. She cooperates well with our sessions and the attendees don't have problem with her although she had a tantrum when you didn't visit last time." Rosa said. I feel guilty in not visiting but I'm currently in LA during those time.

"Thank you for taking care of her for me, Rosa." I said then walked out of her office.

"Don't worry, Alex. I will take care of her always." She answered before I left her office. I walk back to Kim's room and lay down beside Kim.

"I'm sorry if I didn't visit you last time, sunshine." I said then hug her tightly.

"Lexie. Lexie. I…I lo..love..you." she whispered when she feel my hug.

"I love you too, sunshine." I said then kiss her on top of her hair. "Sleep again, sunshine." I said then we close our eyes.

 _I'm sorry, Piper. But for my sunshine, I need you for my plan against the Chapman.  
_

* * *

 **A/N: I noticed I used Lorna's name twice with different characters, so I changed the name of Kim's doctor. Sorry for the error.**


	14. Chapter 14: Content of the Glass

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the OINTB characters. If in case the film has the same topic or theme from another film, I didn't copy it. Again this purely based on my imagination. ;)**

 _Is it really the fluttering of the butterflies makes you giddy when you are with your special someone?_

 _You're not drunk…_

 _I'm not tipsy…_

 _Whatever this is…_

 _We can't blame it on the whisky…_

 _(Half drink in)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Drinking the Content of the Glass**

The meeting before the table reading for the cast is going to start in a few minutes and I am a bit nervous cause it will be my first time to be in this kind of event. Daya asked for a meeting before we meet the actors. I came early to calm myself before the meeting. I opted to that in the open balcony of Red, the only restaurant café in the building where the meeting will be hold. My phone rings, making me startled.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the phone.

"Well, I know how nervous you are right now but that is not how to greet your best friend." Polly said in the other line.

"Polly!" I squeaked, making the other customers look at me.

"I never knew you will be this excited when you hear my voice." Polly said laughing in the other end of the line.

"Why did you call, Polly?" I asked.

"I called to ask how you are." Polly said casually.

"I'm really nervous right now and I wish you are here." I said truthfully.

"Don't be like that, Piper. There is nothing to worry about it. Besides you have already proven your worth in your industry." Polly said with assurance in her voice.

"But what if the people doesn't want the adapted version of the novel. What if I cannot bring success to the film?" I asked anxiously.

"Nope that will never happen, Piper. Your reader love your book and I think they will love the adaptation of the novel." Polly said trying to sooth my nerves.

"I hope so." I said with little voice.

"Piper, you are an amazing writer and you have proved that with your novels. Don't worry about it. I think you have chosen the right production for your novel." Polly said. I sighed heavily and we said our goodbyes. I tried to finish my coffee in silence and opened a book to read in the hours I'm waiting and to calm my nerves.

"Well look who's here? Enjoying the view, Piper?" Nicky asked. I politely smiled at her and nodded. I tried to look over her back to see if Alex is with her but I don't see someone with her. I could see a visible smirk in her face. I braced myself with her questions but she sit comfortably across me and ordered a coffee too.

"So how is your stay in here so far?" Nicky asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It is nice so far. I'm still not used to Alex huge place but I'm getting by." I answered with a smile.

"I have heard that she gave Gina to you as your personal assistant." Nicky said casually. I eyed her carefully, as if asking what she means by her statement. "Gina is her personal assistant in the house and she is the best she ever has." She answered. I heard Nicky laughed hard from my expression. We talked other things while waiting for the table reading. After a few minutes, Nicky's secretary called to say that the conference for the table reading is already prepared.

"Shall we?" Nicky asked offering her right arm. I accepted it and we walked to the elevator with my hand on her right arm. We entered the room giggling because of the jokes Nicky tells me.

"I see you two are getting cozy and warm in there." Alex said while looking at hands in Nicky's arm. I immediately tried to remove my hands from Nicky's arm but she won't budge a little. I glared at her but she simply smirked at me.

"Why, Alex? Does this bothers you?" Nicky asked playfully. I looked at Alex intently but I can't read what is on her mind.

"No. Not at all. I just want to make sure that you don't mix business with pleasure." Alex said then turn around to sit in the top of the table and started to type in her computer.

* * *

 _Why is Nicky all being cozy with Piper?_

I could feel my jaws clenching more with the thought of the sight I have seen. Nicky is not known for being chivalrous and I was surprised to see her offering her arms to be held by Piper.

 _Don't forget how happy they seem to be when entering the room._

I could feel someone approaching me. I could tell that it is Piper by the scent filling up my senses.

 _Wow you already memorize her scent. She must be really something, Vause._

 _I think I could really memorize her scent because she is filling up my house with it._

"Hello, Alex." Piper greeted me with uncertainty. I looked at her and I could feel how nervous she is.

"Hi there, Piper." I said sighing.

"How are you? I hadn't seen you yesterday." Piper said.

"I'm on a business meeting." I tensed up with her statement. I could see that she wanted to ask more but Daya came in and greeted everyone. Piper walked back to Nicky's side and anxiously sits in there. While the meeting is going on, I observed Piper in the corner of my eyes. Icould see the excitement in there but the nervousness is winning in her system. Her hands cannot keep up in one place and she almost stutter when she answered a question from Daya.

"Can we continue the meeting later on? My secretary prepared a light snack for us." I said looking at everybody. Nicky's right eyebrow went up but said nothing. I pushed a button in the intercom and told my secretary to prepare the food in the conference room we are in. I could see that Piper excused herself to go to the washroom. I followed her not knowing what to say to her.

"Breathe, Piper. This is just a meeting. Inhale…Exhale…" I could hear Piper saying in one of the cubicles of the washroom. I tried to hide my chuckle but I guess she is sensitive with the noise cause she open the door to her cubicle and look at me surprised.

"Alex?! What are you doing in here?" Piper asked in a higher tone.

"I wanted to ask if you are fine." I asked sincerely. she looked at me then tucked her hair in her ear.

"I'm fine a little bit nervous but fine." she said rambling. I chuckled more.

"It is good to know that you find my situation amusing." Piper said sarcastically.

"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"Well I'm not really used to this kind of stuff and besides it is always Morello who handle this kind of things for me." She answered fast.

"Relax, Piper. I can see that it is not only the meeting that is bothering you but we will talk about it later. Let me help you too calm down." I said then offered my hand. She look at it but accepted it without hesitation. I could feel the small trembles in our hands but I don't know whose hand is trembling. We walked in silence and pressed the topmost level.

"Good morning, Ms. Vause. The rooftop is ready for you." My secretary said to me. I tugged her to walk into the exi door and make sure that she is carefully taking the steps. I could see how her eyes went wide from the beauty she is seeing. I guide her to the table in the gazebo to give her the tea I told my secretary to prepare.

"So you own this building?" she asked afterwards.

"How did you know that?" I asked casually then sip the coffee in front of me.

"Well the secretary seems to be comfortable around you and you're the one who prepared the light snacks for everyone." She said, giving me the deduction of her observations.

"Yes." I answered briefly.

"You are really something, Alex." Piper said with awe.

"Nothing special just working my ass off very hard." I said joking. "So tell me, why are you so nervous about this meeting?" I asked then I hold her hand to make sure that she will answer my question honestly. I really don't want her to feel uncomfortable about something.

"You see I'm afraid." She answered squeezing my hand hard and looking at the ground.

"Afraid? Why is that?" I asked a bit surprised with her answer.

"I'm frightened about the adaptation of my novel into film. This is the main reason why I'm a bit anxious with this meeting. I know that people like my novel but what if I can't deliver what they want in the film? What if the viewers don't like what they have watched? I'm sorry for letting me pour out my insecurities with you." She said then released my hand and looked at the sky above.

"Don't worry, Piper, everything will be fine. Besides you are not only the one responsible with the production of the film. You have a whole team to back you up. I have read some of your novels and believe me when I say that you are one of the most exceptional writers I have read." I said then I reached for her hand to squeeze for some assurance.

"Thank you. I really appreciate what you have said." She said then squeezed my hand back. We finished our coffee with comfortable silence. We went back to the venue just in time.

'Well isn't it so suspicious that when we had our break, you and Piper is nowhere to be found." Nicky said whispering when she got near me.

"Well I have to make sure that she isn't too nervous for this meeting. I don't want our investment to be lost." I said emotionless.

"Oh really?" Nicky said then sat on our designated chair. I motion for Piper to ome sit beside me.

 _Territorial much, Vause?_

I didn't mind whatever my mind is saying right now.

* * *

The meeting went without and hitch and the table reading for the filming begins. The table reading for the characters went smooth and light. The chemistry between the characters are undeniable. I hope that their off-screen chemistry will be visible too in the main screen. After the successful meeting, Nicky invited everyone to a bar that she owns. I think it is a good idea so when can bond a little before the filming start.

"Hey. I know I didn't have yet assign a chauffeur for you but as of the moment you can ride with me going to Nicky's bar." Alex offered when she got neared me.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry for always being a burden to you, Alex." I said shyly when we got in the elevator.

"No problem." She said smiling. Her car was already outside the building waiting in front when we arrived in the lobby. As always she opened the door for me and let me in first before going to the driver's seat. The drive to the bar was consist of light talk about the things I foreshadow for the film. I learned that Alex is new in this kind of venture and wanted to learn how to do things right in this industry.

"The Mental?" I read when we arrived at the bar.

"Yeah. She thought it was catchy." Alex chuckled.

"Are you both partner also in this venture?" I asked when the bouncer let us in and she motion to me to go to the VIP lounge.

"Nope. This is one of her business venture that she wants to have on her own. So no one will blame her whatever she wants to with it." she said then laughed again.

"Alex, I know you a are enjoying her company but Daya needs to introduce you with the other producers of the film." Nicky said when she saw us.

"I will be right back." Alex said then walked out. I walked to the bar to order a margarita then I looked around. The bar was not fully packed because Nicky closed it for the whole production, I could see familiar faces but I'm too shy to mingle with them. I ordered again another margarita when I felt someone sat beside me.

"Hello. I'm Ruby Rose, one of the actress for the film. I have heard that you are the author of the book that the film will be based from. I have read the book and it was amazing" A woman voice said beside me. I looked at her and was awed how beautiful she is.

"Thank you. By the way I'm Piper Chapman." I formally introduced myself.

"Well may I ask what inspires you to write it?" she asked curiously. Usually I don't talk too much but I feel her easy aura.

"Well I wanted to open the eyes of the public to what is really happening to women in the prison cell" I said casually.

"Well that is something extraordinary, considering that people wanted to turn their eyes to the real issues we are facing." She commented intelligently. We continued to chat and I find myself enjoying her company but all the while we are talking I could feel eyes staring at me. I tried to look around but saw no one.

"Care to dance?" Ruby asked after a while of silence. I nodded cause the music was good. Even though we are dancing close I could sense that she is respecting my space. The music is really getting to my senses because I'm starting to close my eyes and moved based on the rhythm. I was about to shout at someone when I felt a pair of arms embraced me from behind. I opened my eyes to look from behind me but the person talked to Ruby.

"Mind if I dance with her?" a familiar voice said from behind me and the owner of the pair of hands around my waist. Ruby nodded and I saw a playful smirked in her lips before she went out. I groaned aloud when I felt Alex dipped our hips low then pulled me closer to her when we rise up.

 _Oh my goodness! Is she grinding with me?_

"I see you are enjoying her company." She whispered coldly in my ears and I could smell a faint scent of whiskey from her that is making me more intoxicated. Bolden by her actions, I turn around and hooked my arms in her neck. The position is like a cage for us, my arms in her neck and her arms on my waist. I wiggled sensually with the beat and felt her body tremble a little. I gasped when her right thigh almost touch my center.

"Not as much when I'm with you." I answered lowly.

"Show me." She commanded huskily. Danced and grinded to her more sensually than ever. I dipped my hips low, making sure that my bosoms is grazing her tone stomach. I could feel her arms tightening the hold in body when I went up again.

"Damn it!" she said then crushed our lips together. I cannot compare this kiss from any other kisses we had. This one is very raw and passionate as if she is very desperate to have my lips on her mine. Just by feeling her breath against me, brings passion to my core. I could feel the desire floating in the air around us. I'm getting tipsier with the way she kissed me. I could almost taste blood in my lips. She licked my lips one more time before pulling away.

"I'm sorry with your lips. I didn't mean to bite you." Alex said in my ears which send jolts to my spine.

"Huh?" I asked disoriented.

"Oh my Piper." She said then kissed me lightly. I blushed when I realized what she said.

 _And to think I only had two margaritas.  
_

* * *

After a few more songs I pulled Piper in the table to drink some shots. I saw Ruby coming over to our table and giving a friendly smile to us. I scowled inwardly to her.

 _What does she want with Piper?!_

 _Easy there, Vause. You might ruin the night if you continue your jealous glare._

 _I'm not jealous. I just don't like the way she look at Piper._

 _What look are you talking about?_

I groaned aloud.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked then squeezed my thigh which left a shivering feeling inside me.

"Yeah. I just remember something." I said then looked away.

"I thought you two are going to set the dance floor on fire while you are dancing." I heard Ruby commented to Piper. I wanted to looked at Piper's reaction but the shaking of her hands in my lap is already telling me what kind of reaction I will see.

"Well I guess we are great dancers then." I said then looked at Ruby. She smirked to me.

"Oh sorry but I need to go. I remember I have an early call time tomorrow. It is nice meeting the bot h of you. I think you are a great couple." Ruby said then walked away. I heard Piper gasped loud enough for me to hear.

"I think I need to go to the washroom." Piper said then walked out.

 _Everything is going according to plan.  
_

* * *

 **P.S. I noticed that I mixed up one of my stories to this chapter so I have to edit it. Thank you for your understanding.**


	15. Chapter 15: Heaven in Your Lips

**Author's Note: As I re-read my work, I noticed some errors on it. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, misspellings and for some information that is vague. I hope you still continue reading my story. Thank you for your support.  
**

 **P.S. Advance Merry Christmas to everyone!**

 _Why do you taste heaven in her lips?_

 _Smoking doesn't tire me but with you it really hits me_

 _Something must be wrong with me…_

 _Baby, taste me, get a little crazy_

 _I see you blazing, you got my heart racing…_

 _(Love Me)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Heaven in Your Lips**

It is an understatement to say that the fire we are feeling for each other is not burning me from my core. Every time our eyes meet I could see the fire in them. Her eyes are leaving a burning trail to my body. Wherever her hands touches me, I could feel the desire coursing to my nerves. If this is what they call passion then definitely I desire for her. And to think that it has been weeks since the last time we kissed.

"Ms. Piper, do you want more coffee?" Gina asked after seeing that I finished the content of my cup a while ago.

"No. Thank you." I answered shortly.

I saw Alex walking to my direction and she literally took my breath away from her attire. She is wearing a woman suit that fits her perfectly.

 _Is there anything this woman can't wear elegantly?_

"I will be going now, Piper. I don't think I could have dinner in here tonight because dinner meeting was set with my stock holder outside. If you want, you can go with me." Alex said when she sat across me.

"No. I don't think so I will just be a nuisance to you in there besides I have to write the next chapter of my novel right now. The creative juices is overflowing in my mind and I need to take advantage of it." I said dreamily as I see the imaginary characters walked in the garden.

"Definitely I could see that. I will not take any more of your time." She said then walked to my side and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes to savor the moment but it was too fast for my liking.

"See you later, Piper." Alex whispered to my ears. I shivered from the tension but I didn't reach for her cause I was frighten to do something that she wouldn't like.

"See you, later." I whispered back.

"Ms. Piper, here is your laptop. Ms. Alex told me to get for you and prepare a cozy place for you in here. Would you like some refreshments?" Gina asked after a few minutes that Alex was gone.

"Maybe later. Now if you excused me, I need to write things." I politely dismissed Gina. I like to write alone especially when my muse is calling me.

I started to type the words flowing to my mind.

 _And then her hands slide to my arms and asked. "Why do you taste like heaven?"  
_

* * *

I could feel the buzz of heat in my nerves after kissing Piper's forehead. I could not anymore deny the fact that I feel a strong desire to have her but I will not do it. Maybe I'm a monster for using her for my plan but I will not drag her down further to the mess I will create for the Chapmans. It is not her that ruin everything for us.

"Ms. Vause, here are the documents you needed to sign for the purchasing of the equipment we need for the airlines. The financial report of the accounting department is already downloaded in your computer." my secretary said after she brought a coffee to me.

"Is there anything else?" I asked seriously to her.

"Yes. Mr. Caputo wanted to set an appointment with you later. He said he needs to report to you as soon as you are available." She added. I tensed up when I heard his name but I know too well to hide my emotions.

"Can you put him after the meeting with the team?" I said nonchalantly.

"Yes, Ms. Vause, I can do that. Anymore things you want?" she asked.

"None. Thank you." I answered with dismissal tone. She walked and went back to her position.

I looked at my window for a while then start my day by signing papers the company needs.

I took a small sip from the tea that Gina brought a minute ago.

 _She walked to the balcony with just the robe to cover her nakedness. I reached for the comforter to cover my own nakedness and walked to her side. But before I could even reach her, I was stopped with the vision the moon illuminating at her._

" _Come here." She said without even looking at me. I walked to her like in a trance._

" _Do you believe in angels?" she asked._

"Ms. Piper, phone for you." Gina said then handed me a phone.

"Hello." I asked curiously. I don't really know many people in here, so I don't know who will be calling me in this moment.

"Gina told me that you haven't eaten yet." Alex said from the other end.

"Alex!" I squealed when I recognize her voice.

"Do you expect someone else?" Alex asked then chuckled a little. "You should eat you know." She added.

"I don't really feel eating anything right now." I said.

"Are you usually like this when you are writing?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah." I answered in small voice.

"I think you should eat something right now. It is not good for one's health. I will talk to Gina to prepare something for you and you will eat, okay?" Alex said in a soft commanding voice.

"Okay." I answered shyly. It was not the first time that someone scolded me about my eating habits when I'm writing but Alex sounded so concern that I have to take her orders.

"Good girl. Now give the phone back to Gina then eat. Bye, Piper." Alex said then I gave the phone to Gina. After a few seconds of talking to Alex, Gina hang up and walked towards the kitchen. She went back with all kinds of food I could imagine. I could feel my stomach grumbling from not eating anything after my breakfast. I reached for the apple and started to bite down the food.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Ms. Vause." Mr. Caputo greeted me when I entered my office. I just finished my phone call to my house to check again if Piper have already touched a food and Gina answered positively. I think I need to monitor Piper's eating habit when she writes.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Caputo." I said then shook his hand that he offered to me when he stood from the chair in front of my table.

"How are you?" he asked politely.

"Fine. Busy but fine. May I asked what brings you here?" I asked seriously after the pleasantries.

"I will not beat around the bush, does your offer stand still?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered looking at him in the eyes.

"Go to my office next week. I have already prepared the necessary documents for the transfer of shares. I will only declared the announcement of the transfer after all the necessary things are done." Mr. Caputo said.

"I have a question for you." I said casually but actually I'm observing his reaction.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your secretary had faxed me last week the amount you want and I can't really believe that it is the only amount you like to have. What is your real deal, Mr. Caputo?" I asked straight to the point.

"I only want to see one thing." Mr. Caputo said with a smile. I looked at his eyes with an eyebrow raised.

"To see the Chapman Empire destroyed." He answered with vehemence.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just like you, they ruined everything for me. I'm too old to have my revenge but you, Ms. Vause can do it for us, the people whom they have destroyed." Mr. Caputo answered seriously. I could see anger in his eyes and I know it reflects what is on my eyes.

"Don't worry Mr. Caputo, everything will be fine." I said then smiled.

And for the first time that we have met, I could see smile creeping on his face.

* * *

After the dinner I have, Gina prepared a bath for me. The water was relaxing and calming so I choose to stay for a while. I brought a book to read but my mind keeps drifting back to my work and Alex. I could not deny any more the fact that I crave to taste her. It was the first time that I felt this kind of desire towards someone that I haven't known for long.

 _What makes her different from any other person that I had been romantically involve?_

I keep asking this question. I washed my body thoroughly after a few more minutes of thinking. I asked Gina to prepare a tea in the balcony of my room and my laptop. The moon was actually in its fullest in this night, so I was lured to watch it illuminate the sky.

"Ms. Piper, your cellphone keeps ringing in the library so I took the liberty to give it to you. I think someone is very urgent for you to pick this up" Gina said after a few knocks and she opened my door which was unlocked.

"Thank you, Gina. You may take a rest." I said a bit embarrassed about my phone.

I looked at the screen to see who was calling but my phone rings again for the nth time. My brows furrowed when I saw who was caller.

"Hello?" I answered curiously.

"Hello! How are you Piper?" Cal asked from the other end.

"I'm fine. I'm happy that you finally called me." I said excitedly.

"Yeah. I just came back from Grand Canyon." he said hesitantly.

"Huh?" I said, not believing what he said.

"Actually, Mom's bodyguard drag me down back here in California." He finally explained after a few minutes of silence.

"Why?" I asked anxiously. I don't like the feeling of the reason why Cal called me.

"I have to warn you, Piper." Cal said then I couldn't stop my shaking from what he said to me.

* * *

I came home a little bit late of midnight. The only light that is visible is from the walkway to the house. I enter the code to my house and walk silently, so I will not disturb the silence of the house. I decided to wash myself from the bathroom downstairs so when I go to my room I will just only change my clothes and sleep. It has been a long day for me. I walk silently upstairs and was surprised to see the faint light in Piper's room. When I tried to knock at her door, it opened for me and I was mesmerized with the vision I saw. Piper was wearing a silk robe and was facing the moon, making her like an illusion of angel.

"Piper?" I called her and was shocked to see her crying. I walked fast and embraced her immediately. Every tear drop from her eyes is like a knife stabbing my heart many times.

"Sssshhh..Piper. Stop crying. Whatever it is, everything will be fine." I said even though I don't know why she is crying. I don't want to see her crying and it pained me to see tears flowing from her eyes. She cried harder when I caressed her back.

"What do you want me to do just to stop you from crying?" I said eagerly but then again she shook her head. After a few minutes she wiped her face with the tissue I offered her and looked at moon blankly. I don't know what to do with a crying woman so I just looked at her, waiting for her to talk.

"Why does the night seems so dark?" Piper asked with sadness.

"To see the beauty of the moon, I guess." I answered with puzzled expression. "I think you need alone time so I will be going." I added but when I started to walk away she pulled my hand and shocked me with her statement.

"I want to taste what you taste like." She said then she crashed our lips together as if conveying the desire we suppressed since the time we met.

* * *

I tried dominate the kiss but Alex lips is so soft and intoxicating so all I can do was to be drunk by her lips. My brain is not functioning very well, so I don't know why I said those things. I felt that she lifted me and I automatically wrapped my hands in her neck. The kiss is getting fiercer by the minute and the fire is starting to consume not only me but her. She put me gently in the bed and looked at me.

"There is not tuning back now, Piper." Alex said warningly but the desire in her eyes told me that she wanted to continue just like me.

"Then plunge in." I leaned in and whispered in her ear. I felt her tremble by the simple act. Before I could even lean back in the bed, her lips seek mine again and this time I felt the intensity of the kiss burning my lips. She slowly lowered her lips to trace my jawline and chin. I couldn't stop my moan when she lick a sensitive part in my neck. I felt her smile while kissing my neck. She bite me in my pulse point like a vampire. I arched my body when her palm started to travel to my shoulder down to my nape then to the valley of my bosom.

"Oh my…Ahhh…" I didn't even finished what I want to say when her right hand cupped my right breast. She managed to open my robe without me knowing it. After making sure that my clothes are out of the way, she took all of her clothes and I was hypnotized with her body. I could see a visible smirk but she said nothing.

"Beautiful. You are so beautiful. It fits perfectly." She said then squeezed it gently. If her simple actions like this is making me crazy, I don't know what will happen to me when she full blown acted on her desire.

"Fuck…Alex!" I groaned when I felt her lips captured my left bosom and grazed my right nipple with her teeth. Her tongue expertly licked my nipple when she bite it gently then blew a small amount of air, making me shiver with anticipation.

* * *

I tried to suck her whole bosom with my mouth but it is a bit big for my mouth then I palmed x her bosom a little bit hard.

"You taste heaven." I said then pinched her right nipple seductively. I heard her moaned again when I take her other bosom to my mouth. I felt her squirm under me so I decided to grind a little near her center. I saw how she momentarily closed her eyes and stop breathing. When she breathe again it turns to a moan which ignited the fire more in my core. I kissed her slowly going down but I stop when I reached her belly button to tease her more. I placed my right hand on her stomach to feel her trembling to my actions and my left hand continually massaging her breasts alternately.

"Fuck…" I heard her cussed again for the second time. I chuckled a little but was stop with Piper's sweet feminine scent. I heard her gasped when I breathed soft air on top of her core. I licked her thigh first before staring at her core. She tried to hide it but I stop her gently with my hands.

"Don't, you are so beautiful." I said then kissed the top of it. I softly separated her with my two fingers to taste her better. I licked her opening from to bottom then slightly darted my tongue inside her opening. I repeated my action several times then I sucked her clitoris hard to taste her sweetness more.

"I'm going to cum." She said breathlessly. I moved faster when I felt her tremble and grasped my hair harder.

"Ohhhh…" she moaned then trembled and cum to my mouth. I lapped her cum and licked her clean.

"That was incredible." She said when her breath came back to normal.

"Oh but I'm not finished yet." I said then smirked at her.

* * *

I gasped when I felt her hands stop massaging my bosoms but immediately traced patterns in my thighs. The desire I felt from her is starting to ignite again in a very fast motion. The passion is burning me like a wildfire. She kissed me again in the lips and I tasted myself from her tongue. My breath went a hitch when slowly her fingers made a circular motion to my opening then spreading my wetness to my whole core. My hips thrust forward when she touched my still sensitive clitoris. I groaned aloud when she unabashedly made a crazy circular motion to my clitoris then thrusting her middle finger inside me. She continue doing this until I felt my core starting to tighten around her fingers.

"More" I said huskily. She used her other hand to thumb my clitoris then without a warning thrust her two fingers forward. I almost cum when she plunged in again after thrusting it forward.

"Faster." I moaned when I felt that I'm going to cum any minute. Alex obliged with my wish and then thrust faster than before. I could feel my core sucking her fingers without any hindrances and then when I thought that I would cum any moment she sucked my bosom and licked my nipple.

"Alex!" I moaned long and hard when I cum from the bliss of her touch. It took a little longer than before when my breath becomes normal.

"Fuck! That was mind blowing." I said then closed my sleepy eyes.

"Sleep now, Pipes." Alex said when she lay with me and making sure that we have a blanket on.

"But I haven't…"I said then yawned.

"Maybe next time." Alex said then I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

 _Headline:_

 _Chapman Trading Corporation: To sell some stocks to avoid bankruptcy._


	16. Chapter 16: Labels and Whatnot

**Author's Note: Happy New year everyone! And as a gift for the start of the year, here is the next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **WARNING: NSFW**

 _Why do you want to go after the one you love?_

 _Magic, it must be magic._

 _The way I hold you when the night just seems to fly…_

 _Easy for you to take me to a star._

 _Heaven is that moment when I look into your eyes…_

 _(I Just Fall In Love Again)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen: Labels and other whatnot**

I snuggled closely when Alex tightens her arms around me when I tried to move. I tried to pry her arms off me but she won't budge. She might looked weak but she is stronger than a usual person.

"Stay." Alex said whispering in my ears. I felt myself shudder with just that simple gesture but I need to be stronger.

"I need to cook for us." I said, trying to coax her.

"Let my cook and Gina take care of our food. Besides there is another "food" I want to eat." Alex said huskily then her hands snaked to breast, slowly massaging them.

 _Fuck! How could this woman turn me on this early in the morning?_

"Buuuut…" I breathed heavily when I felt her palms playing with my nipples. I cannot anymore denied myself the kind of desire Alex is creating inside of me. I groaned aloud when her thumb and index fingers captured my nipples and pinched and tugged it lightly. I felt my back arched to her more when she started to licked and sucked my shoulder sexily.

"So do you want me stop?" Alex asked teasingly while stopping her actions.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked groaning from the halt of action and forgetting all the reason why I wanted to get up.

"No." she answered briefly then bite my shoulder softly.

She gently massaged again both of my breast captured my nipples in more hard way that is not too hurtful while sucking gently my shoulder blades. Her hands slowly made a pattern to my stomach then nestling it longer in there.

"Such a tease." I said when she lowered herself a little in my back to lick and sucked my back.

"You got a very sexy back." She commented after a while of tasting it.

"Thank…" I didn't finish what I need to say when her hands travelled to my aching center.

"So wet." She said huskily then she spread my wetness to my center while massaging my other breast and sucking my back. She slowly making circle with my clitoris and I can't help but moaned loudly from it. Afterwards she do it fast making me squirm and came undone.

"Please." I hissed when I can't take it anymore of her teasing.

"Your wish is my command." She said then push her one finger inside me slowly.

"Fuck!" I groaned when she pulled and pushed two of her fingers inside me in a very teasing manner.

"Fuck, Piper!" she said when push my hips towards her fingers when it is inside me.

"Faster." I said when she stop then made an encircled pattern in my clitoris while inside me. She obliged with my command and made her motions faster. I can't take the sensation anymore. With her one hand on my breast, the other inside me and her lips and tongue sucking and licking me, I came hard and trembled like the whole Earth shook hard the place where we are having sex.

"That was amazing." I said after I felt that everything was back to normal.

"Thank you." She said then tried to roll on her side of the bed.

"Oh. But I'm not yet done." I mimicked what she said last night.

She pinned my arm above me and started to grind her body to mine very slowly as if she is molding her body to mine.

"What are doing?" I asked huskily. I groaned when I felt she is trying to align our body, making sure that everything is perfectly fits.

"Returning the favor. I might not get to plunge in but I know some tricks." She said then she spread my legs with her legs and ground her stomach in my center.

"Fuck!" It's my time now to groan aloud when I felt her tone stomach hitting my sensitive clitoris. I don't know how she did it but only few girls can turn me on faster than a blink of an eye.

 _Actually she is the only girl who can turn you on just by saying your name, pervert._

"Oh my…" I hissed when I felt her hands travelling down and resting on top of my center. She cupped it unsurely but when her fingers touched my clitoris, my hips thrust forward to her hands and making her grin happily above me.

 _This woman will be the death of me._

After a few tries of circling above my core, she finally found the rhythm I like when being touched in my center. I squirmed and groaned when I felt her hands are moving too fast making my wetness spread in my center.

"Come for me." She whispered in my ears then nibbled it. After one final flick of her fingers to my clitoris, I groaned and moaned aloud, riding the waves of orgasm I experienced that morning.

"Hey." I said after breathing normal.

"Hey." She answered back then kissed me on my lips then I felt both of us drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Come again?" I asked Piper questioningly. It is already afternoon when we woke up from the tiredness of doing "strenuous" activities as Piper had called it and I can't believe what I am hearing from her. We are having a glorious late lunch beside the pool and whatever she is saying is getting on my nerves

"I said I need to fly to L.A. tomorrow because of certain matters and then I will be back after a month for the first shooting of the film." Piper said nervously. I looked at her and tried to read what is on her mind but she is hiding her emotions well.

"Why?" I asked briefly. She looked suddenly at the food at the table as if it is more interesting than what we are talking.

"It is fine. If you don' want to answer, it is fine." I said then quietly sipped from my cup. The tea doesn't relax me a bit but I need to drink it or else, I might lash out at her.

"It is actually a family matter." She answered with obvious panicked in her tone. She reached for my arm and caress it gently.

 _How could I be mad at her if this is her effect on me?_

"You don't have to explain, Piper." I said coolly then removed my arm from her reach. She stopped eating and pushed her chair to walk to me and hugged me in the neck.

"I will be back, I promise." she said.

 _That is what everyone is saying but they always walked out of my life._

I nodded and tried to finish my eating but I was stopped when she leaned and eat the food I was about to eat.

"Hey!" I said shocked but was stopped again when I felt her tongue licked my fingers clean.

"Its delicious." She said then whispered in my ears and tried to sit on my lap. I forcefully pushed my chair to make room for her.

"I think there is so much space in us if I go back in there." She said then looked in my eyes with lustful eyes.

"Then make yourself comfortable while I feed you with my food." I said huskily. I bite a grape and offered her the half using my mouth.

We giggled through one of my most joyous meal ever.

* * *

As I lazily packed some of the clothes I needed for the trip, I cannot shook the feeling I have when I told Alex that I'm going. If my readings of her actions is correct then I could deduct that she doesn't want me to go.

 _And I really don't want to go. Everything is just starting for us. I know it is somehow non-traditional but I could see the same fire in her eyes and I do want to explore the depth of her eyes._

" _Only the eyes, Piper?"_

 _Oh will you shush it?_

I don't want to leave without the clearing anything on us. What are we now? Lovers? Friends with benefits? Occasional fuck buddies? I erased the thoughts in my head because I know that Alex is not like anything bad I'm thinking.

" _Yeah, she can't be like him. Right?"_

With the problems I am facing I don't want to think about him ever again.

" _But you really don't know what the problem back home is"_

 _I know. Cal said that I'm the only one who can solve it and knowing Cal, he doesn't desperately call for help when it is not needed._

" _And don't forget, it was your dad who begged for Cal to call you."_

 _That is the most alarming thing Cal said to me. Knowing dad full well that I will be the last one he needed help from. Even though I don't want to do anything with them, still my grandmother is with them._

" _Yep so whatever their problem is as long as your grandmother is involved, you need to help them."_

I nodded with the last thought and made a call to book my flight.

* * *

"Yeah. I want to make necessary arrangement for one of my private planes to fly Piper in Los Angeles tonight. Make sure that Healy is the pilot of that plane and it is safe for her to fly. I don't want anything to happen to her." I said with a serious tone to emphasize what I want. I know my employees respect me and will obey everything I will say but I need to make sure that everything is fine for Piper.

" _And why would that be?"_

 _Will you just shut up?_

" _Oh I won't for sure. As long as you don't admit the obvious."_

I tried to ignore "it" but I could sense her laughing evilly in my head.

"Is there anything else, Ms. Vause?" my secretary asked.

"Yeah. Make sure that there will be a large bear in the opposite sit of her and a dozen of bouquets of different flowers." I said not faltering in my command. I heard my secretary gasped from the other end but not made a comment. It was the first time that I will do such thing for a lady and my secretary knew it. I sighed hard but cover the mouthpiece so she won't hear it.

"I will e-mail to you what you need o print and put it in the bear. That will be all." I said then hang up the phone without even saying goodbye.

" _Is it still part of the show?"_

I really don't know.

* * *

Gina put my small bag in the car Alex decided to use. She volunteered to drive me to the airport and had to cancel a meeting because of me. I insisted to take the cab but won't hear the end of it. When I tried to grab my bag in Gina's hand, Alex playfully scooped me and settled me in the car. I could see all her maids that are within my sight was amazed with how their boss acted around me.

"You really don't have to do this, Alex. I know how meetings are very important for business." I said when Alex strapped the belt on me.

"I want to do this, besides there are only few days I decided to take a break and bringing you to the airport is more important than that boring meeting." She said placed a soft kiss in my lips. I closed my eyes with how that simple kiss can make my world stop and spin fast at the same time. And then when I decided to open them, Alex kissed me hard as if she wanted to be the air I breathe. After seconds of breathtaking kissing and world exploding in the background, Alex stopped and rested her head in my shoulder.

"I will miss you." She said with a hint of loneliness.

"Me too." I answered whispering.

"When you come back, we will talk about us. Okay?" Alex said then placed a soft kiss again in my lips. I looked at the scenery outside and I'm still amazed on how the City that Never Sleeps dazzled the people living in here. I'm quite happy too because if Alex one hand is not on her shift gear, it is in mine holding it. After a few minutes of driving we arrived at the airport and just like before the car went to the private plane part.

"Alex?" I asked although I know what is already going on.

"Do you really think I will let you fly in a passenger airplane?" Alex said smugly. I slapped her a little in the shoulder.

"I didn't know that you like to get physical, Piper." Alex said then took my hand and kissed it. I blushed on what she implied and shook my head vigorously. Alex laughed hard when she saw how my face got very red. A staff got my small bag in the back and brought it in the plane. Alex rounded the car and helped me out. I tried to compose myself but I can't help what I wanted to do. I hugged Alex very tight and smell her very scent making sure that it fill my senses. I felt her hands tightening around my waist and kissing the side of my head.

"I will come back, promise." I said like I was saying goodbye to my lover for one last time. And just like before she just nodded and tighten more her grip to me.

"Good evening, Ms. Piper and Ms. Vause. It is a fine night to fly according to the tower." Mr. Healy said when he coughed from my behind.

"You need to go now. Bye, Piper." Alex said then kissed me in the lips after.

"Bye, Alex." I said then started to walk to the plane.

"Take care of her, Healy" I heard Alex said to the pilot before I reached for the stair railing of the plane.

I don't know if I wanted to cry or laugh at what I saw in the plane. Flowers are everywhere except in one of the seat in the window and across it there was a teddy bear that is twice my size. There is a note in the middle of the bear. I reached for it and read what is written on it.

 _Piper,_

 _Alexa will replaced me for the meantime that we are apart._

 _Alex_

" _Who would have known that Alex could be romantic?"_

"Well hello there, Alexa. I'm Piper and I think I know where you got your name." I said the shook her hand.

* * *

As I walked back to my room after driving back to my house, my phone rang loudly in my pocket. I answered it without looking at the caller name.

"Alex, I think you should watched the news." Nicky said then hang up the call without me saying a breath. I quickly walked to my room and switch on the television to news.

"And as for the business world today, the CEO of Chapman Trading announced a possible merger with one of the biggest company in trading business. According to their spokesperson, the merger will happen after the first son and daughter of both parties are married." One of the anchorman said.

"It will be a great move for the Chapman trading knowing fully their situation now." The other anchorman commented after a full detail of the news was flashed. I almost smashed my television when I saw a picture of Piper and Larry Bloom, the son of Bloom Trading Corporation.

"No! I will not let anyone have Piper. She is mine!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

I grabbed my phone and dialed my secretary's number.

"Yes, Ms. Vause?" she asked.

"I will be flying out to L.A. Make necessary arrangement with the tower because I will be using one of the private planes we have." I said trying to calm myself.

"But, Ms. Vause, you don't have co-pilot." My secretary tried to explain.

"I don't care! Just do what I said." I said then hang up the call before I could shout more to her.

After hurriedly putting some clothes on my small bag, I drove back to the airport and gave instruction to my secretary while I'm away. I walked fast to one of my private plane and was surprised to see someone sitting in the co-pilot area.

"Just as I thought. What are you waiting for, Vause? Piper might get sweep off her feet without you there." Nicky said smugly.

Without even saying a thing or two to Nicky, I started the airplane and take-off in the dark of the night with the lone star guiding us.


	17. Chapter 17: Round and Round

**Author's Note:** And you are now entering the world of rides for this story. First let us have the carousel shall we?

 _What would you do if life is the one hindering you to have the person you love?_

 _When everything is so wrong_

 _And I don't belong in you precious memory…_

 _Coz you know I would walk a thousand miles_

 _If I can just to see you tonight…_

 _(A thousand miles)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen: Round and round**

"Whoa, Vause you might want to slow down. I know that you want to get their as fast as you can but we have to be there in one piece." Nicky said after a while. I nodded and tried to calm my nerves but I can't stop my jaws from clenching.

"You know I don't really take our flying classes seriously but I have heard from one of our professors that when you are flying an aircraft you should be calm just like when you are driving." Nicky added after a few minutes.

"Hmmm." I answered grumpily.

"It is the first time, I'm seeing you like this." Nicky said chuckling.

"What?" I snarled at her and breathed in and out. I don't want to be one of those pilots who made an error in the sky.

"Even when you are faced with the most difficult problem in your life, I have only seen you mad several times and heck I have only seen you cried thrice. Usually you only showed emotions when it is your family involved. You are always compose and knows what to do. But now seeing you seethe in anger, makes me wonder how deep Piper has affected your life." Nicky explained long.

"Of course, I will be furious because I need Piper to execute my plan! She is mine and no one touches what is mine." I answered briefly.

"No. She is not yours. And I don't believe you when you said that." Nicky answered calmly. I ignored her to focus more on flying the plane.

* * *

"Piper! Piper!" Polly shouted in the waiting area. My face is almost split in to two when I have seen my best friend. It has been a few months since we last saw each other and it is great to know she volunteered to fetch me in the airport.

"Polly! I miss you." I said then hugged her tight.

"Yeah. I miss you too." She said then hugged me too.

"Okay. Before I see some girl drama in here, give me your bag, Piper and let us go." Peter said jokingly. We laughed hard and after walking to the parking lot, we hop in to Peter's car.

"So tell me Piper, how was your stay in New York?" Polly asked excitedly.

"It is fine. Actually quite interesting." I answered dreamily.

"Interesting?" Polly asked with an eyebrow raised.

 _Alex is sexier when she do that._

"You had sex with someone in there." Polly said nonchalantly. I nodded dreamily then her words hit me.

"Oh my goodness, Polly! No! Of course not!" I shouted to my shock.

"Oh, Piper, honey, do not fool me. I know you better than your mother." Polly said enjoying the sight of me panicking.

"Fuck you!" I said embarrassed that Peter could hear us.

"Fuck you too. But seriously Piper, who was it this time? The curly blond or the hot one?" Polly asked.

"The hot one." I answered briefly then blushed hard.

"Good. Good. I don't want you to mess up with the curly one. She looks like a player." Polly commented.

"How did you know I did "it:" " I asked Polly after a few minutes.

"You have a different glow and you have feelings for her. I had seen that look, Piper, many times." Polly said. I nodded cause I know what she is talking about.

"She is different, Polly. So much more than what I have experience before." I said while looking at Polly's eyes.

"I hope she is casue I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Piper. You have enough fair share of pain." Polly said seriously.

"I hope so too." I said to Polly.

"So Polly, do you have any idea why would my family want me here?" I asked seriously.

"None but have you heard about the recent news about your company?" Polly asked me carefully.

I shook my head and listen to Polly intently.

* * *

We landed in LAX airport safely and without a hitch. The car I requested is already waiting for us and the driver opened it for us. My phone rings while the driver maneuvered the car out of the airport and drive to the hotel my secretary reserved for us.

"Hello." I answered briefly.

"Ms. Vause, you have a meeting with Mr. Caputo and the Mr. Chapman tomorrow morning. Ms. Red agreed to look at your business in here. And I have already arranged my flight going in there" my secretary said immediately.

"Good. I want it to be smooth tomorrow. Can you fax everything I needed?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Vause. Is there anything else you needed?" My secretary asked.

"Yes. Please confirmed with Mr. Caputo that I will be coming to his house now to have an advance meeting. After that, prepare everything you need to go in here. Have a safe flight." I said then hung up the call.

"Even in this kind of situation, you are really efficient." Nicky said while smirking then offered a glass of wine.

"I have already prepared everything ahead of time." I said and accept the glass.

"Vause, can I give you a piece of advice?" Nicky said. I nodded and looked at Nicky's eyes.

"Forget about the shit of your past. What you have now with Piper is fucking way wonderful and I think that only few people can have it. Not all the living people here on earth would be lucky enough to have the chance to meet someone who can make your world in a beautiful chaotic thing. So don't mess it up." Nicky said seriously. It was the first time I have heard Nicky advise me like that, usually she don't want to dip her hands in my mess.

"You don't know what I have to gone through just to ake this happen. And don't worry I won't regret anything." I answered and wishing that what I have said is true.

I walked silently inside the house after a maid open it for me.

* * *

"Where are they?" I asked not bothering to look at the maid.

"They are already waiting in the dining room, Ms. Piper." The maid answered then get my bag.

" _I really have a bad feeling about this, Piper."_

 _Me too._

I walked towards the direction of the diner and was astonished to see that my family is complete. It is a rare thing for us to have everyone in the house and that is usually because a big event is going on in the family. Everyone greeted me politely and I sit gracefully in my designated sit.

"So Piper, how are you?" My mom asked me.

"Fine." I answered briefly.

"I have heard that one of your novels is going to be a film. Congratulations, Piper." Cal said happily.

"Thank you." I sincerely thank Cal.

"Well, congratulations, Piper. Why didn't you tell us about it? we could have thrown a party for you." My mother said dramatically.

"Well you are too busy with your life." I answered as I tried not to roll my eyes.

"You can't throw a party, honey." My father said seriously.

"Why is that? It is an accomplishment." My mother said. A ball of anger was threatening to surface in my throat on how my father look at me.

"Because it is about the prison book she wrote." My father said with vehemence. Everyone in the table stop what they are doing and looked at me.

"Pineapple anyone?" Cal said after a few minutes of silence to break the awkward feeling.

"I think I'm done. Can you please excuse me?" I said then pushed my chair and get up.

"I need to talk to you, Piper. Come to my study room." My father said to me then walked out of the dining room. Cal caress my arm before letting me go which made me more suspicious why I'm here. I knocked on my father's study room and heard him said come in. I saw my father holding a glass of whiskey and his back is facing me.

"Dad?" I asked after a few minutes that he is not talking. I heard how he gulped down the whole content of the glass. He sat on his chair facing me and I could see how his face tried to imitate his usual authority but could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Do you remember how my father build our company, Piper?" my father asked me seriously.

"Yes, father." I answered.

Chapman Trading Company was built by my father and two of his best friend from scratch. After a few years in the business, it became lucrative and growing. For some unknown reason, the two founding members gave up their share and the company now belonged to us.

"This is the legacy of my father in this world." My father said not really looking at me. I nodded not really knowing why we are having this conversation.

"Sadly, this legacy is threaten to be taken away from us and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to disappoint my father. I think you have heard about already the situation of the company" My father continued seriously.

"I really don't get it, dad. I'm not a businesswoman so there is nothing do to help you. I could give you money but I don't think it would be enough to stop the bankruptcy." I said.

"Oh but you have everything we need to get out of this mess." My father said now looking at me in the eyes intently. I tried to read what is on his mind but couldn't. I really don't know my father well.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"The Bloom Trading Company offered to help us in one condition." He said then look away. I waited for him to tell me what the Bloom Trading Company wanted from us then a thought hit me.

"No." I whispered weakly.

"Yes." My father confirmed what I'm thinking.

"You can't do this father!" I shouted trying to stop the tears flowing in my eyes.

"Yes, I can! You will do it. You will be married to Larry Bloom to save our company. We will have a merger with them." My father said firmly.

"No. I'm not a thing to be played in this game of your!" I said not anymore aware of the commotion I'm making.

"First and foremost, you are a Chapman, Piper. I am your father. And I have every right to decide for you!" my father said with authority.

"No! No! No!" I shouted on top of my lung then sobbed more loudly.

"This is for your own good and for our family." My father said not budging with his decision.

"No! This is for your own good and the company. I hate you." I said vehemently.

 _ **PAK!**_

My eyes went wide when the realization hit me. My father slapped me in the face. It was the first time he laid his hand on me like that and the sound is louder in my head and heart. I looked at him hurt and run out of his office. I locked my door and cried some more while thinking why this kind of things is happening to me.

* * *

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

"Thank you, Mr. Caputo. You don't know what this is means to me." I said sincerely after the meeting.

"Don't thank me yet, Ms. Vause. The plan is not yet executed." Mr. Caputo said.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." I assured him.

"Oh, I would love to see his reaction when he saw what is coming for him." Mr. Caputo said with a malicious grin.

"Ms. Vause, I think Mr. Chapman is now ready for you in the other room. " My secretary said after Mr. Caputo went out of my room.

I walked with a predatory smile in my face.


	18. Chapter 18:Running on Her Mind

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the continuing support.

 _Why is she always on your mind?_

 _Comparison is easily done_

 _Once you have the taste of perfection.._

 _Coz when I'm with him_

 _I am thinking of you…_

 _(Thinking of You)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen: Running on Her Mind**

It is almost a week from now since my father told me about my marriage. It is almost a week also that I'm crying myself to sleep. I heard a knock in my door and I opened it a little bit to see who it was.

"Cal." I said briefly.

"Good morning, Piper. Can I come in?" he asked politely. I opened the door wider to let him in. if there is someone in here that I trust, it is Cal.

"How are you?" Cal asked. I just shrugged my shoulder. I cannot really answer his question because I don't know how to answer his question.

"I know this is hard for you, Piper, but you need to take care of yourself. You need to eat and sleep well. This punishment to yourself will not do you any good." Cal said looking at the untouched food in the floor. Even though I locked my doors, the maid have a spare key to open my room and put the tray of food in here although I don't eat it. I am not also allowed to go outside without the permission of my father. It is like a prison cell for me, only worse cause I feel that even my emotions are being imprison.

"How can I eat or sleep well when I know what impending doom I will face?" I said then sit in my bed, cradling myself in the process.

"If you really want out of this situation, I can help you out." Cal said. I looked at him with disbelief in my eyes.

"Yes. I would help you out. After dinner is the best time for you to get out. Everyone is in there room and your bodyguard is having there dinner. A car is ready in the first block and I will send you some clothes in the place you wanted to stay. Here is some money for you." Cal said then produced a small bag which contains money.

"Why are you doing this Cal?" I asked him.

"I don't want to see my sister slowly killing herself." He answered. "Besides I'm the black sheep of the family, we don't want to taint the image of me right?" he added with a small chuckle. I hugged him and accept the money he gave me, thanking him in the process.

"Don't worry about us. We can't make it through, besides it is not the first time that we will fall apart. After all we are the Chapmans, we can stand again although it will be long." Cal said before he go but his statement is like a gun fired in my head.

 _Yes. It is not the first time and it is all because of me again. Can I take it?_

" _But Piper, this is your life in line."_

 _I know but can I really let my family live in shame because of my own selfishness? Do you remember the time when I let my father down? Until now I feel his disappointment because of what happen._

" _Then are you ready to give up your happiness for your family?  
_

* * *

It is almost a week that I'm not seeing Piper but everything is falling into places. She tried to call me but I have to resist myself from answering her call. I don't want to be distracted while I'm preparing everything for us. As much as possible I want everything to be perfect.

" _So you are still hoping that she will love you despite of what will you do to her and her family?"_

 _Well she needs to love me that is for sure._

" _Why?"_

For the last time, I don't answer "it" and let my mind get busy with the stuffs I'm preparing.

"So you are really proceeding with the plan, after all?" Nicky said then shook her head towards me.

"Yes. And please stop interfering with it." I said.

"No. I will not interfere this time. I just wish that you don't regret it." Nicky said then walked away after tapping my shoulder.

 _No. I won't regret anything.  
_

* * *

As I look at the mirror for the last time, I sighed hard and tried not to look too swollen from the loneliness I felt. For the last time, I tried to call Alex but it only keeps ringing. I want to explain my side to her before she could even hear the news about my engagement in the television. I could see the shock faces of my family when I went down and eat with them. After a silent dinner, I could see that Cal is trying to get my attention.

"Excuse me everyone, I want to propose a toast." I said raising my glass. Everyone look at me and raised there glasses up.

"To my engagement and for the family, Cheers." I said then gulped down the content of the glass without wincing.

"Cheers." Everyone murmured silently.

"Dad, please make necessary arrangements with Larry Bloom tomorrow. I want us to have lunch together and talk things through before our engagement. If you will excuse me, everyone, I think I'm full." I pushed my chair then walked to my room. After a few minutes of looking in the mirror. I heard a knock and I opened it. I was shocked to see my father.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him not really looking at his eyes.

"No. I just want to say thank you." My father said sincerely. I just nodded and closed the doors when he didn't say anything more.

Tonight will be the last night I will be sleeping myself to cry.

* * *

"Yes please draw the necessary papers for the next month. I'm sorry for the short notice but I will just pay you twice for the inconvenience." I said then I heard the other line chuckled with what I said.

"No, need Vause, I got you covered. Just next time give me a month notice before asking for this kind of favor, okay? Bye." the other person said.

"Yeah sure. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. Bye." I said then hung up the call. I looked at the e-mail sent to me by secretary and after a week of waiting I allowed myself to smile.

"Good afternoon, Piper." Larry said then pulled a chair for me to sit.

"Good afternoon too, Larry." I said dryly then sit on the pulled chair.

"It is nice to see you again after a while." Larry said to happily for my own taste.

"It is nice to see you too." I said shortly. The menu was already placed in front of us. We silently picked our meals then ordered after.

"I'm so glad you finally accepted the proposal, Piper. To say I was shocked was beyond compare when my father said that you agreed to this marriage. You will never regret this decision." Larry said enthusiastically after the waiter poured wine to our glasses.

"I hope so." I said shortly then drink the wine. Larry was actually one of my long time suitor. It was not secret to our families that Larry liked to be my husband but time and again I always refused his advances.

"So tell me, Piper, what change your mind?" Larry asked after the waiter placed the food in front of us.

"My family." I answered briefly but this doesn't stop Larry from talking more enthusiastically.

"So I think it would be better if we start the preparation for the wedding right away. I will set an appointment with a wedding coordinator after the engagement party. Is that okay, Piper?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered him.

"Oh I can wait to have you as my bride and wife." He said then tried to reach for my hand. I almost stab his hand with a fork when he do it but I stopped myself.

 _Shit! This is so awkward unlike with her. Unlike his hands that is like a hard metal grip, her hands is so soft on my skin and it leaves a burning trail every time she touches me with it._

I sighed thinking about the certain black haired woman occupying my mind. After a few seconds I tried to recover it but Larry's grip is like a metal on my hand.

"Larry, how can we eat if you are holding my hand?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Sorry. I was just so nervous that you might change your mind with this wedding." Larry said then released my hand.

 _Oh! I'm not changing my mind. I don't like you a bit. If it weren't for this situation maybe Alex and I are having a wild night or a more romantic dinner together. Maybe we are kissing and tasting each other too in the process._

We eat in silence and having only small conversations that I immediately stop with my brief answers. I swirl the wine inside the glass while waiting for the waiter to clear the table.

"When will be the engagement?" I asked not looking at him at all then drink the wine.

"Next week, I guess." Larry answered unsure.

"Yeah. My father told me that everything will be ready that time." Larry answered. "So how many children do you want to have? As for me, I would like to have dozen with you." He added afterwards. I spilled the wine in my dress, making him stand and tried to help me with the situation.

"Don't _touch_ me." I said whispering but with a firm tone. I could see some fear in his eyes but it doesn't make me stop from glaring at him. The way his hands touch me made me shivered in the most horrible way possible. If I wanted to stab him when he held my hand, now I wanted to cut it off from his body to make sure it won't do anything with me.

* * *

"Alex! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nicky said when I gripped the glass I'm holding firmly causing it to be broken.

"Waiter! Waiter! Can you please give us some help here, I think we need a first aid kit." Nicky said frantically to the waiter. We were having our dinner in the restaurant when I saw a glimpse of the blond occupying my mind. We just had a meeting with the last person I needed for the plan when the blond sit a bit far from us.

 _What the fuck is she doing with the damn man?_

I almost wanted to run and punched the hell out of the man when I saw how he held Piper's hand. Nicky is asking what is wrong but I didn't answer her instead she looked at the direction I'm glaring at. She tried to calm me down and I tried to listen to her because if I acted on my feelings, everything might be ruined for us. But when Piper spilled her drink on her, I have to grip my glass hard to stop myself from killing the man.

 _Don't touch her! Fuck it!_

With my other hand being attended to, I grabbed my other hand and asked Nicky to dial Mr. Caputo's number.

"Yes, Ms. Vause?" Caputo asked.

"I want everything to be done on Wednesday." I said then hung up the call. I could see the surprised look of Nicky but I ignored it.

 _I can't stand the idea of someone touching Piper.  
_

* * *

Larry had been gentleman all throughout the date with some awkward questions from him. He drove me to my house and I immediately went out of his car. I didn't even wait for him to say goodnight because I want to avoid the goodbye kiss he is waiting to have. After changing into a comfortable sleepwear, I grabbed a book and sit at the balcony of my room. I looked at the moon and tried to wish for something but only one thing keeps resonating in my mind.

 _Alex_


	19. Chapter 19:Then They Dance

**Author's Note:** Now let us sit and enjoy the start of ride in the roller coaster.

 _How much does she take your breath away?_

 _You look so wonderful in your dress…_

 _You look so beautiful in this light…_

 _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife Sea…_

 _Cause all that you are is all that I'll never need…_

 _(Tenerife Sea)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen: Then They Dance**

I still can't believe what my father had said to me two nights ago after my date with Larry Bloom.

" _Piper, I have something to tell you." My father said after he opened the door for me which is very surprising for me._

" _What is it?" I asked formally. Not bothering that we still are in the receiving area of the house._

" _You need to have a good dress two days from now." He said not looking at me but opening a bottle of whiskey in the bar counter located in the receiving area._

" _Why?" I asked curiously._

" _We are going to announce your engagement in two days." he said then down the whiskey in one drink. I just nodded not minding the tears streaming to my eyes and walked to my room more desperate than ever._

"Piper, will you please stop crying? You are ruining your make-up." Polly said then wiped my eyes with a tissue.

"Argh! I think you need to redo her make-up." Polly said to the make-up artist we hired for this day.

"Come here, Piper. I will help you remove your make-up. It is a good thing that we are preparing ahead of time." Polly said to me after making sure that I'm not crying anymore.

"Baby, you have to stop crying you know? The guest cannot see your puffy eyes, you know what your father might think if he sees your eyes all red." Polly said then she let me rinse my face.

"I didn't know this is hard to do, sacrifice my own happiness for my family." I said.

"I know. I know. It pains me so much to see you like this but you need to stand for what you had chosen for your family even though it is hard. Everything is worth it. Don't worry, I'm here for you always." Polly said after I washed my face and she wiped the water off my face. I hugged her tight and let the make-up artist redo my make-up. To say the make-up artist is good is the understatement of the moment because she magically hides my puffy eyes and dark circles under it and I can't stop looking at myself cause of the beauty the way she made my make-up.

"Piper, I think you need to put your clothes now, so the stylist could do some adjustments with your dress." Polly said after the make-up artist out the last touch of my make-up. I down a panel-laced little black dress that is just a little below the knee and a nude and black pumps. I heard a little squeal from left and saw Polly wiped the sides of her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Piper! You look so beautiful. Larry's eyes will not leave you for sure." Polly said then asked me to twirl for her.

"You are just overacting, Polly. I just look ordinary." I said to her then sprayed some perfume to complete the look. Suddenly someone knock on my door and I opened it. I saw Cal walking back and forth.

"Wow, Piper. You look amazingly beautiful. As much as I want to look at you, father is already asking if you could come join us downstairs in the party." Cal said seriously.

"I will be going down now." I answered him then tugged Polly to go down.

"Uhmmmm…can I talk to you alone for a second, Piper?" Cal said then looked at Polly asking for permission. Polly nodded and left us alone in the hallway.

"Piper, are you really sure about your decision?" Cal asked me then hold my hand tightly. I just nodded cause if I opened my lips, tears might spill in my eyes.

"Piper, you know you don't have to do this. You don't have to sacrifice your happiness." Cal said desperately.

"I'm not doing this for nothing, Cal. I'm doing this for the family. I had once disappointed this family and I don't want to do that again." I said then hugged Cal tightly.

"Thank you, Piper. You don't know how much this mean to our family. Whatever happens, I will be here for you, Piper." Cal said seriously.

"I know." I said in a low voice then released him. He offered his arms to me and I put my hand to his arm securely. We descended slowly down where the guests are waiting for us. The hall is pact to the brim. I see a lot of familiar places but some are new faces.

" _This will be a long night."_ I sighed hard.

I ignored all the wolf glances the men are giving me and some of the whisperings of the women. I immediately went to the bar and ordered a margarita to stable my nerves.

 _This is it! Cheers for a life of hell for me._

I raise my glass with an unpleasant smile to an invisible toast then drink the whole content of the glass. My face scrunched from the bitter taste of the alcohol but I ordered for another just so no one could bother me. I surveyed the floor and saw some of the guests dancing with the music or chatting away. I sighed again in the impending doom I will be facing for the rest of my life. I felt a sudden feeling that someone is looking at me but I can't pinpoint what direction the looker is coming from or who is looking at me with all the guests glancing at my way. I ordered another glass for me.

"Hello, Piper." Someone greeted me from my left. I looked at him and sighed.

"Hi, Larry." I said dryly and sipped some margarita from the glass I'm holding. I swirled the remaining content out of boredom.

"So are you excited with the announcement?" Larry asked after ordering a drink for him.

"Are you?" I asked him back.

"Maybe." He answered with a mysterious smile then down the whole content of his glass.

"So are we getting drunk on our own engagement day?" I said with a bitter smile. I heard him laughed but I could not force myself to join him. He ordered another drink for us and he raised his glass for us to toast.

"For this engagement." He said then gulped down the drink. I just sipped a little because I don't want to ruin my appetite. After a few minutes he walked away to my amazement, I ran after him and hold his arm.

"Aren't we suppose to sit together when the announcement will happen?" I asked him.

"I will just go to the bathroom." He said then walked away swiftly. I tried to look around when the feeling of someone watching me intently again make my hair stand on its end but still I could not find the watcher.

"Piper, I think you should sit in the designated table for us." Cal said when he found me in the bar. A designated waiter served food to our table but I don't have an appetite to eat. I grabbed another drink from a waiter's tray but a cold white hand snatched it from me.

"I think you have enough drink for the night, Piper." A raspy but familiar voice stop me from getting angry with the intruder. My eyes went wide from the surprise of seeing the woman occupying my mind the time I was in the ordeal of thinking on how to explain the situation I have right now.

"Alex!" I said with astonishment in my tone.

"Hello to you too, Piper." Alex said with amusement in her eyes but it was too small for my liking.

"What are you doing here, Alex?" I asked with panic in my eyes. I don't want to ruin what we have but I think it is unavoidable.

"Care to dance with me?" Alex ignored my question instead. I don't have enough time to answer because she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her. I could feel an instant electricity between us.

 _Fuck! This woman could really do something to me. But I have to fight it cause it is not appropriate anymore. This is not right!_

"Alex, will you let me explain first after that you can do anything with me?" I said when she is putting my arms around her neck.

"Anything?" she asked. Her voice is suddenly deeper than usual then she put her arms to my waist. I almost wanted to nod but the music started again. She looked directly into my eyes and started to sway slowly to the music. I could feel her breath to my face and I could smell her scent that is so intoxicating.

 _(Tenerife Sea)_

 _You look so wonderful in your dress  
I love your hair like that  
The way it falls on the side of your neck  
Down your shoulders and back_

 _We are surrounded by all of these lies_  
 _And people who talk too much_  
 _You got the kind of look in your eyes_  
 _As if no one knows anything but us_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_  
 _I want you to know it's enough for me_  
 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_  
 _So in love, so in love_

And oh how beautiful she is! She is wearing a nude laced knee length dress, rocking it with a unique leather and black pumps. Even Aphrodite will be shy when Alex sit beside her. Her beauty is incomparable even to the best model I saw in television.

 _You look so beautiful in this light  
Your silhouette over me  
The way it brings out the blue in your eyes  
Is the Tenerife Sea_

 _And all of the voices surrounding us here_  
 _They just fade out when you take a breath_  
 _Just say the word and I will disappear_  
 _Into the wilderness_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_  
 _I want you to know it's enough for me_  
 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_  
 _So in love, so in love_

I still could not believe that she is here right now. The way she looked at me is making me melt and wobbly inside. My heart won't stop beating fast inside my chest. I could feel small kisses of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. The small caresses she is giving me intensified the flowing of emotions I'm feeling for her right now.

 _[6x:]_  
 _Lumière, darling_  
 _Lumière over me_

 _Should this be the last thing I see_  
 _I want you to know it's enough for me_  
 _'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

 _I'm so in love, so in love_  
 _So in love, love, love, love,_  
 _So in love_

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_  
 _I love your hair like that_  
 _And in a moment I knew you, Bet_ h

As the music ends, she removed her hands and I immediately missed her warmth. I cursed myself silently cause even my body cannot lie who it wants. And I think it is not only my body that wants Alex' touch, cause my heart is also aching from the absence.

 _Am I in love with her?_

"I think we should sit now because your father is going to announce something." Alex whispered to my ears. I walked shakily to our designated sit and was surprised to see Alex sitting beside me. I looked around to see if Larry is around because I know the time has come for the announcement.

"Good evening, everyone." My father said in the microphone, making everyone silent.

"Thank you everyone for coming to this event in a very short notice. As you all know this is a very important to our family. Your presence is highly appreciated by my family. Now without further ado, let me announce the engagement of my beloved daughter, Piper Chapman to Alex Vause, the CEO of Vause Airline Company. Could you two please come in front so everyone could see you? " He added looking at our direction but I was too shocked to even give a reaction. The thunderous clapping of the guest didn't register to my mind because of the situation I'm in.

 _What the fuck is happening?!_

"I think this is the time we go in front, Piper. The photographers need a good pictures of us." Alex said seriously then offered her hand to me. It is like I'm floating in the air when I accepted her hand and she guided me in front.

"What is happening, Alex? Why are you suddenly engaged to me?" I asked weakly to her. I tried to smile but the shock is still apparent in my face.

"Later, Piper, I will explain everything. Smile just for now." Alex said then smiled in the cameras clicking in front of us.

* * *

Even with all the girls scattered in here, Piper will and always stand out with her beauty. Her ensemble that is carefully put up makes her more stunningly beautiful. What I like the most is she doesn't need to show off so much skin just to look good in the guests' eyes. But it didn't stop the men from looking at her with hungry eyes. Definitely it didn't stop me either from watching her from my position.

 _I will remember not to invite them in our wedding._

When I saw her reaching again for another drink, I cannot stop myself from snatching it from her hands. I don't want my fiancé get drunk while we are having the party. And when we danced, I thought I was going to blank out cause I could not breath properly from her overflowing beauty. She is literally taking my breath away. This is not the first time I had danced with somebody but the wy she make me feel things while holding her is so much for me to take.

 _My fiancé? Why does it sound so natural in my mind? Am I in love with her?_

Well at least for now, she is officially mine. This statement is running in my mind when his father announced our engagement and we walked in front.

"What is happening, Alex? Why are you suddenly engaged to me?" she asked with a low voice.

"Later, Piper, I will explain everything. Smile just for now." I said then fake a smile in the cameras clicking in front of us.

I felt something pinched in my heart with her question but for now I ignored it and tried to enjoy the moment while it last.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Their outfits is based from their London Promotional Tour in the rooftop. I really think that they have complimented each other in that photo shoot. Besides it is one of my favorite photo of them.


	20. Chapter 20: Sealing the Contract

**Author's Note:** Don't close your eyes, we are now going up and down the roller coaster ride.

 _Why does she have to play with your heart?_

 _It's a little blurry how the whole thing started  
I don't even really know what you intended _

_And now I don't understand it  
You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth… _

_(On My Mind)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty: Sealing the contract**

The party last night was a big blur to me. Thanks to my years of hiding my emotions and Alex hand on mine, I didn't get lost in the roller coaster of emotions I'm in. Trust my father in throwing me in a big surprise and he can do it. I didn't really sleep well last night because of the event happen. Many questions are still swirling in my mind.

 _Why is Alex my fiancé now?_

 _How did this happen?_

 _Why her smile does seems so odd?_

I tried to find the answers in my mind but it's too confused. I opened my eyes and lazily tied a robe to my body and went to the washroom inside my room in the house. I opted to open water in the tub to have my body relax from all the tense things happened to me. I poured a relaxing aromatic scent. Before I submerged myself in the water, I called downstairs for a cup of coffee. I don't have any appointments right now so I can take a bath as long as I want. I grabbed a book to go with my coffee and musing.

I heard a knock on my door the same time I closed my eyes to contemplate the things I need to do to clarify things. I just loudly said my thanks, thinking that it was the same maid I talk in the intercom.

"Here is your coffee, madam." I heard a familiar, husky voice said to me after few minutes. My eyes shoot up immediately when I realized Alex is the one who brought my coffee and I'm naked under the bubbles.

"Alex?! Why are you here?" I asked trying to submerge myself in the water and gathering all the bubbles to my body. Alex right brow went up and an amused smiled is plastered in her face but said nothing about her observation.

"I'm bringing you the coffee. I am worried about you because you didn't have breakfast with us." Alex said then gave me the cup of coffee. I grabbed it slowly trying to hide my naked body. I heard her chuckle but still not saying anything.

"I overslept, I guess. By the way what time is it?" I asked after sipping the hot coffee and let it flow in my system.

"It is already 11 a.m. in the morning." Alex said then sipped coffee.

I looked at her intently. I wanted to ask so many things but I don't know where to begin with.

* * *

I tried not to flinch when Piper is looking at me intently. She is looking at me as if she wants to read what is on my mind. I could see confusion in her eyes and it is making me more uncomfortable under her gaze.

" _Oh, Piper, if you will know what is happening, you will surely hate me."_

 _But it won't be too long, Alex. You have hidden enough information to her._

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked her after a few minutes of silence between us.

"Things." She answered briefly then closed her eyes.

"Like? Could you please open your eyes when talking to me? I want to see their beauty." I said pleadingly.

"Why are you my fiancé right now? What is really happening to my life? Where does this leave Larry?" she said then make a circling motion in her head. I want to ease her headache but I know if I answer it right away, it may cause more pain in her head.

"Do you want aspirin?" I asked, assuming that her headache would subside with the aspirin.

"Nope. I'm fine. I just need to clear my head." She said then looked at me intently. "What I want right now is answers." She added with a low voice.

"You will have the answers for your questions later in the evening. I have set an appointment with your father and my lawyer." I said trying to have a professional tone in my voice.

"Lawyer?" she asked.

"Yes, he will stand as my witness." I answered not really elaborating more. As much as I want to make this work, it can't be because she is a Chapman.

"Witness? Why would you need a witness?" Piper asked full of curiosity.

"I'll explain everything you need to know later this evening." I said then stand abruptly to stop whatever questions Piper has.

"So you are leaving me here with more questions than ever?" Piper asked with exasperation.

"I'm sorry but this is not the proper venue for this kind of talk. Later I will answer all of your question." I said then kissed her forehead before leaving her in the tub. I heard a frustrated groaned before I fully leave her room.

* * *

I asked a maid to prepare food for me in my room. I'm not really in the mood right now to see other people. My father asked me if I wanted to join them in a restaurant they have reserved for lunch but I refused because I don't want anyone to see me breakdown one more time. Polly called and asked me if I want to join her in strolling in the neighborhood but I also refused it because I'm not in the mood to do anything right now. After having my lunch in a blank mood, I walked to my library and decided to read something to ease my mind. It works a bit but my mind is still drifting back to the unanswered questions I have. I also dreaded the time that I have to talk to Alex and my father. I sighed and asked the maid near me for a margarita.

"Isn't it too early for a margarita?" I heard someone asked me from the back.

"No, Polly. I don't intend to get drunk." I answered blankly.

"Make it two please." Polly said to the maid whom I requested my margarita.

"Why are you here, Polly? I thought you are strolling in the neighborhood." I asked.

"Well I cannot enjoy the party if my best friend is on a limbo." Polly said then patted her lap for me to rest my head. I instantly lay my head in her lap and she stroke my hair like coaxing me to sleep.

"Piper, babe, I will be here for you, remember that please." Polly said after a few minutes of silence. I nodded my head although I don't know if she saw me doing it.

"Polly, I want to have a bridal shower. At least on that part, I can say that I have a normal wedding." I said trying to put some joke on my tone.

"Oh, don't worry, babe, I plan to have the most memorable bridal shower for you." Polly answered mischievously.

"Polly, I was just joking you know." I said then chuckled a little.

"Oh no! No! No! I want you to experience a bridal shower whether you like it or not." Polly said in a more teasing way. We chuckled and laugh all through the afternoon, trying to avoid the impending talk I will face in the evening.

* * *

"Alex! Piper has every right to know your feelings to her." Nicky shouted in my face after I told her I won't tell Piper about my feelings.

"What for, Nicky?! What for?" I shouted with the same intensity Nicky's voice have.

"To at least make everything right!" Nicky said not backing down.

"How, Nicky? How could it possibly make everything right when everything is wrong for us?!" I said trying to stop the tears flowing in my eyes.

"But, Alex, I know that your feelings for Piper is genuine. Whatever it is or whatever you have is the greatest thing you are going to feel." Nicky said trying to make a point.

"How are you sure about it?! Whatever this is, whatever I have, it is wrong and I have to stop it." I said with the same conviction Nicky has.

"Fuck you, Alex!" Nicky said then storm out of the room we are in.

After making sure that I'm alone, I let my tears fall and hope that this will be the last time I will cry.

* * *

One of the maid knock on my door and told me that my father is requesting for my presence in his study. Despite the situation I opted to dress properly because I have a feeling that it will be formal meeting. I took a deep breath and knock on the door when I walked to the study room. Alex, my father and a man in his early 50's is already having a coffee in the room when I arrived. I could sense some tension in the air but no one is addressing it. I politely greeted everyone and sit in the empty one setter couch. I saw an opening in Alex's side but I want to clear my mind while listening to their explanation.

"Good evening, everyone. I want to introduce to you my lawyer, Mr. Smith" Alex said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely then offered his hand.

"Me too." I answered politely.

"So now that the pleasantries are given, I would like to get down with the real business here." Alex said with blank expression. Mr. Smith produced some papers then he gave it to us. I tried to read but I really can't concentrate because I feel Alex eyes on me.

"What is the meaning of this, Alex?!" My father said after a few minutes of reading what is on the paper.

"Well to make it simple for you and Piper, it is stating that I will support the Chapman Company financially and you other companies. You, as the patriarch of the Chapman will stay as the CEO but you will not make decisions without my consultation and my signature. Another thing, Piper will never have any hold with my wealth. It serves a prenuptial agreement and contract with our marriage." Alex explaining seriously.

"You cannot do that, Alex. It is not part of our agreement." My father said a bit shaking with anger.

"Yes, she can because you don't have any contract when you have the agreement." Mr. Smith explained.

"You dirty, little…" Father said angrily.

"Careful, Mr. Chapman, your daughter is still here. Unless you want to know what kind of man you are." Alex said with a dark smirk. My father storm out of the office leaving me confuse as to what happen in here.

"Contract? Agreement?" I asked when I find my voice.

"Just like what I have said before this is a prenuptial contract in case we have a divorce but this only concerning about my properties and money. Regarding your father's businesses, I will be the one supervising it although he will still hold the position." Alex explained.

"How about the agreement?" I asked confused.

"Well as an exchange for my help, you will be my wife." Alex said shortly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"You will be my collateral in case your father didn't honor any part of our agreement." Alex explained. My eyes went wide not believing what I have heard from her.

"So you help my family out of this mess and bought me to be a collateral? Why are you doing this Alex?" I asked with a shake in my voice.

"Because I want to destroy your father, Piper." Alex said. I felt my breather stop when I heard it. my head is pounding with her answer.

"Why, Alex, what has he done with you?" I asked.

"He destroyed my life and I'm here to have my revenge and what is the best way to have it other than take away his company using his precious daughter." Alex said then smirked evilly to me.


	21. Chapter 21: One Truth, Two Hearts Broken

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Life happens and I got really busy. School works are piling up. And I admit this chapter is hard to write.

 **P.S.** _Mention of self-harm, rape and drug abuse_

 **P.S. again:** And the 360 loops of emotion of roller coaster begins.

 _Will you choose to break her heart or yours?_

 _You told me the ending, right at the start_

 _You tease me with heaven, you're giving me hell  
You started running the moment I fell  
My heart is here freezing… _

_(Saddest Vanilla)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-one: One Truth, Two Hearts Broken**

"Revenge? What are you talking about Alex?" Who are you really?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm Alex Vause. Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, my full name, Alexandra Wolters Vause." She answered with the evil smirk still on her face.

"No." I whispered confusingly.

"Oh, Yes. I'm Diane Wolters' eldest daughter and Jimmy Wolters' granddaughter." She said with a firm tone.

"Why can't I remember you if you are Jimmy's granddaughter? I'm sure if you are his grandchild, I will remember you because the company has a party for the stockholders." I asked confusingly.

Jimmy Wolters was one of my granddad's best friend along with Mr. Caputo and when they were young they strived to build a company of their own. As the years went by it became successful but for some unknown reason to me Jimmy sold his stocks to my granddad and Mr. Caputo followed after Jimmy's decision, making my granddad the sole owner of the company.

"I am Diane's child from teen pregnancy. And also I was studying in London the time you were allowed to come to the company's party and my mother values privacy so much that she sued all those paparazzi who are taking my pictures that is why not many knows I'm Jimmy's granddaughter." She explained.

"Then why do you want revenge, Alex? What have we done to make you plot this revenge?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, no. no no, Piper, you have done nothing wrong but you are very important with my plan. Just like what I have your granddad and father destroyed my life." She said with her eyes darkening.

"How exactly did my family destroyed your life?" I asked with a shaky voice. I feel frighten when I saw how dark her expression was.

I could see how terrified she was looking at my face. I wanted to hug her at the instant and assured her that I'm not mad at her but I must control myself. I shouldn't show softness if I want to have my revenge. This is the moment I have been waiting my whole life and I won't waste it with some emotions that I'm not sure if it will be reciprocated. Loving the enemy is not also part of the plan.

" _So are you finally admitting that you are in love with Piper?"_

 _Yes._

" _Yay!"_

 _But it won't be for long, I will make sure of it._

 _Sad to say, Vause, but the heart doesn't choose whom to love because it will be less magical._

 _I don't believe in magic._

"Do you know the real reason why your family now owns the company that Jimmy, Mr. Caputo and your grandfather build?" I asked her seriously.

"No. All I know is that you grandfather and Mr. Caputo sold their shares to my grandfather, making him the sole owner of the company." She answered.

"Of course your father would hide the disgusting truth. Do you want to know the truth behind your company, Piper?" I chuckled bitterly from her answer. She didn't nod nor move but I could see in her eyes that she dreaded the things I tell her. I breathe in and out to calm my nerves and break down.

"Your father and my mother was arranged to be married to strengthen the bond between the two of the biggest stockholders of the company. Mr. Caputo's son will be arranged to be married to the first born daughter of the arranged marriage between your father and mother. Everything was smooth between the three but because of ambition and greed, your grandfather and father plotted a vicious plan to get the company." I felt my hatred threatening to surface in my voice but I continued.

"They threaten my grandfather and mother that they will ruined my life by outing that I'm the result of the teen pregnancy of my mother and my father during that time didn't know that he has a child. Frighten that my father will fight for my custody, my mother asked them what they wanted. They said that my grandfather should sell his share in the company and some of the businesses my grandfather owns in here. At first my grandfather doesn't want to comply with the demand but your sickening excuse of family did something to my mother. " I explained to her but I stopped when I felt a lump on my throat.

I could see disbelief written all over Piper's face. But there was also fear in her eyes because I know that my face is getting darker by the minute from all the anger and hatred I'm feeling right now for her family. I swallowed the emotion building up in my throat to continue my story because I want her to know how evil her family is. I reached my phone from my pocket and scroll a picture then handed it to Piper. I didn't wait for her to ask who is in the picture.

"Her name is Kim Wolters, my sister. She is the product of atrocious plan of your family. The day before my grandfather signed the contract, your grandfather and father kidnapped my mother. She…she…" I tried to continue but before I could even control my tears it freely flows down. No one has ever seen me cry even when in the funeral of my mother. Piper tried to reach for me but I shun her touch.

"I don't want your pity." I said firmly. I wiped my eyes angrily and continued my story.

"She was brought in a place she can't remember. She was drugged so she won't protest whatever your grandfather and father will do to her then afterwards they took pictures of her in a ghastly state! They used this to threaten more my grandfather to sell his stocks. He was mad as hell from what they did but can't report to the police because he didn't want to shame my mother more in the public eye. So he signed the agreement and persuaded Mr. Caputo to sell his stocks whom at that time was devastated because he was being threaten also by your grandfather that he will reveal her cheating activities. My mother almost lost her mind but stop using drugs and cutting herself when they had discovered that mother was pregnant." I closed my eyes when trying to erase from my memory the scars I saw from my mother's body especially in the wrist. My tears threaten to flow again but I stop it so I can continue my story.

"My grandfather had a heart attack when he learned about my mother's condition. After his funeral my mother went to London and stayed with me there. Fortunately my grandfather has still some money left in a bank in Switzerland and some hidden stocks in my name with an airline, helping me and my mother with our everyday life. Sadly, my mother died giving birth to Kim. The drugs and some harmful things done with my mother cause Kim to be special." I said darkly.

"No. My family can't and won't do those things." Piper whispered weakly.

"Yes they can because your family is the devil themselves! They ruined my family for what?! For money?! Your fucking damn family is the reason why I lost my mother! And because of that I promised to avenge her, the way they treated her. You will be my own personal "little show" and you will do everything I say." I said with the most venomous voice I could muster.

I felt a hot searing sting in my left check when Piper slap me hard on my face.

"I will never be part of your revenge. I refuse to be always a pawn in a game that I'm not willing to participate." Piper said then run out of the room. I slumped myself down in the floor feeling weak and emotional from all the things I have said.

* * *

I furiously knocked on my father's room. I want to know the truth! I want to know if Alex is lying and if I have a chance to say what I want to say to her. My father opened his door and for the first time I saw how old he is. He looked so tired and worn out from all the things that is happening.

"Piper? Why are you here?" he asked not looking at me.

"Is it true, father? I asked in an almost hush tone.

"What are you talking about?" he asked but I could sense that he don't want to answer my question.

"The true story why Jimmy Wolters and Mr. Caputo sold their stocks to my grandfather" I answered briefly.

"Can we talk about this some other time, Piper. I'm tired and there are a lot of things I need to finish tomorrow." My father said then tried to close the door.

"I have every right to know because you are selling me just to have your company back!" I shouted because I cannot contain anymore the anger I'm feeling right now. I could hear a crackle sound but I know it is not from the slap I receive from my father but somewhere deep inside me.

"All of you is using me as your pawn in this little game to get the company!" I said, pouring all the hatred I'm feeling right now in my voice. I want my father to be honest of me and I'm afraid that whatever Alex told me was correct after all.

"Does it matter, if you well know the truth?" my father asked irately.

"I deserve to know all the details if you are so willing to sell your daughter, father. I deserve to know all the truth!" I said a bit more irate than him. He opened the door for me to come in and closed the door behind.

"Yes! It is true! Everything that the damn woman has said to you is true." My father said in a higher tone than mine.

I felt my knees go weak but I willed myself to stand. I don't want my father see me weak especially in times like we have right now.

"Why? Why did you do it?!" I asked in a very high tone. My father sighed hard and he turn his back on me.

"Your grandfather lost a gambling bet and he needed a big money that time and all we could think of was to get the company to have the needed money." My father said in a distant voice then walk inside the room. I followed him inside because I want to know all of it from him.

"Then why didn't you loan a money from the bank?" I asked angrily.

"The bank won't let your grandfather loan money because he doesn't have the controlling share in the company." He answered, still not looking at me.

"Then why didn't ask for some money from the company?" I asked.

"Jimmy and Mr. Caputo was already suspecting that my father is doing back door dealings so they didn't want to help my father with his dilemma. Besides we should have all the company to ourselves because my father is the brain of the company. He was the one who contributed the most in making the company big in the business world. And another thing, Chapman do not beg for money." He said then looked at me with pride but I looked at him with disgust.

"You and your stupid pride! You don't beg for money but you are willing to sell me with the enemy just to get your damn company!" I shouted on top of my lungs.

"Believe me when I say that I don't want to engage you with her that but what I can do? She has the money and even the Blooms has a big debt in her." he said but not looking at my eyes.

"Still you opted to choose your company which always the case for our family! So selfish of you father!" I said loudly.

"Stop! Just stop, Piper!" my mother said. We didn't noticed her coming inside the room.

"Why, mother? You will just turn blind eye again in this situation." I said not controlling my voice. My father went beside my mother and help her to sit in the bed.

"You really want to know why your father will let you marry the enemy?" she asked seriously looked at me. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yes we are bankrupt that is one of the reason but there is more to the situation we have. The doctors have found an inflammation in Cal's heart and we need a lot of money to have the surgery for Cal. We cannot risk Cal's situation and wait for a donor. Now can you blame your father accepting Alex offer when we needed it the most? She offered an agreement that can be a win-win situation for all of us." Mother said while tears flowing in her eyes.

"Honey, stop it, you know it is not good for you to stress yourself too much." My father said to my mother. It was the first time I saw my father showing concern to my mother.

* * *

I shook my head and run to my bedroom. I could hear a cracking sound but I don't know where it is coming from. I focus my concentration to see where the crack was coming from but all I could feel was the pain in my heart. I couldn't even shout because all of the emotions is choking up in my throat. I can't even throw a tantrum because I feel that all my energy is leaving me.

I didn't even wait for the maid to bring a glass for me, I drink directly from the bottle and let the alcohol burn the path of ache I'm feeling right now.

 _Why does revenge taste so bitter?_

" _I don't know, Vause, I don't know."_

I could feel that my heart is freezing from all the pain surrounding it. I shouldn't feel this damn pain because they are the one who destroyed me but why do guilt eating my heart away. I gulped down the drink more, wishing that it could wash away all the pain I'm feeling.


	22. Chapter 22: Love is a beautiful Lie

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update. Life as gets is so busy making me do things outside this story and I'm having a hard time writing this chapter because i can't really picture this out. This part of the story just really shape up and was not part of the plan but I guess the "characters" are shaping their own story. ;) So I'm sorry if you don't find it to your liking. I just hope that you still read my story.

 _Isn't love supposed to be beautiful?_

 _Loving can hurt  
Loving can hurt sometimes _

_But it's the only thing that I know  
You know it can get hard sometimes… _

_(Photograph)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-two: Love is a Beautiful Lie**

 _ **Two Months Later**_

I could feel the tension from the impending event that will happen to our family. In a few minutes, I will be walking down the aisle and as tag by media will be the luckiest woman in the world to be married to one of the most eligible bachelorette of the country. I look at my reflection in the mirror to check if everything is still in place. I could not hide my amazement with how the stylist made everything perfect for me.

 _Of course, Alex hired the best stylist for you._

I sighed from the things happening to me. In two months' time, Alex had prepared everything for the wedding, from the caterer to the dress was decided and paid by Alex. When I asked why I can't decide for my own wedding dress, she just looked me in the eyes and told me that I don't have to worry about a thing.

A knock on my door stop my mind from wondering elsewhere and Polly step inside.

"Hello, Piper. You look amazing!" she said then kissed me in the checks.

"Hi, Polly. Thank you. I, myself, can't believe in how I look today." I said then twirl in front of her.

"I want to say congratulations but I can't. I just wish I can do something for you." she said to me teary-eyed.

"Don't worry about me. I accepted already my fate. Besides this course of direction I have right now happened also to my parents, so nothing is new to me." I said heavily.

Polly hug me and pat my back to comfort me. I just lean to her to assure that everything will be fine.

Another knock interrupted our silent moment I have with my best friend.

"Hello, Polly. Can I talk to Piper?" Cal said when he opened the door. Polly nodded and left us. After making sure that the door is locked, Cal opened his arms and I strode towards him.

"I'm sorry." Cal whispered to me and by the way his shoulders are slumped, he is holding his tears.

"Nothing to worry, Cal. At least I'm not marrying someone with a bulging stomach." I tried to put humor in my voice.

"I don't like drama but remember that if you need anything as in anything, I'm just right here." He said not looking at me.

"Don't worry, I will remember that." I said then hugged him tighter. Afterwards he walked out of the room and I was alone by myself.

"Ms. Piper, the wedding will start now in a few minutes."

I closed my eyes for a minute then stand and started to walk towards the uncertainty.

* * *

I tried straightening my bow tie but it won't budge. I wanted to wear a dress but Nicky has another thing on her mind. She volunteered to be the one in charge for the clothes in the wedding, stating that she wanted me to have a surprise in my own wedding. I wanted to protest but Red insisted that I let Nicky to have this responsibility as my best man. I was apprehensive at first to let her because I know Nicky loves to have a good laugh in my expense. And boy oh boy! I was right! Everyone that is part of the entourage is downing the clothes Nicky picked for them properly except me. I think I look horrible in my suit.

"No. You don't look horrible in your suit and I could attest to that. Look at those girls over to the left. I think they wanted to rip the suit right now." Nicky whispered to my ears.

"Are you a mind reader also, Nicky? And I think you are hallucinating." I asked sharply then looked at the women over the other line to see if Nicky was right and somebody winked at me.

"See? I told you. And because you will be married in minutes later, can I have my way with those girls?" Nicky asked me. I just nodded because I'm not actually interested in any girls shooting glances at me.

"Oh right. You are only interested in one girl now." Nicky said with a meaningful looked at me. I eyed her questioningly but she said nothing.

"Ms. Alex, do you want to start it now?" the wedding planner asked me.

"Yes." I answered briefly then started to walked when the door opened for me.

* * *

I'm really not a religious person but I'm a typical girl that is always dreaming about my dream wedding. I know that it sounds cliché but I would like to have a wedding in a chapel or a church because of the feeling that it is very solemn and everybody is very emotional during this time. Aside from the solemnity, I wanted it to be private. Only those people who have intimate relationship with us will be invited in the wedding.

After that I wanted to have a wedding dress that every girl in the world will be envious with. I wanted to have a white wedding dress that has so many frills and has a long train that could be used as a blanket by 20 people.

I wanted the church to be full of flowers and butterflies flying everywhere. I wanted color blue and white to dominate the church. I don't know what will be the other decorations of the church but I wanted it to be perfectly accentuated with flowers. I wanted the little girls to toss flowers in my path while they are walking.

Of course, I want my husband to be perfect. I wanted him to wear a perfect suit that will make sure that he will look gorgeous in it then I will walked to him teary-eyed and full of love in my eyes. After a very solemn vow we will kiss for the first time as man and wife.

"Ready?" the wedding planner asked me with a smile. I opted to nod because I feel that my voice will leave me. I could hear the wedding march when the door of the chapel opened and I was awed in what I saw. Of course there are flowers everywhere but what standout the most is the color of the flowers. Instead of going for the white, the florist opted to have all the colors possible and arranged them elegantly. The little girls are showering the path I will walked with red petals of roses and the dresses of the entourage is beautiful even if they have individual shades.

 _At least the "groom" is wearing a suit, making everything more perfect than ever. Is she wearing a bow?_

As I walked down in the aisle, I could not stop myself from looking at Alex. To my surprise the suit not only perfectly fir her but also makes her one of the best dress _groom_ I have ever seen. Her hair is not put in a bun but made into big waves that emphasize her beautiful face which has a small amount of make-up in them.

 _And I'm sure that her lips are naturally red._

" _Will you shut up? I need to concentrate in walking here as you can see." I said to my conscience._

 _Concentrating? You are actually leering at her._

I tighten my hold in my bouquet when I felt how intense Alex is looking at me.

 _I just wish that the intense gaze will say something more.  
_

* * *

"You don't have to melt her in your eyes, Vause. Later in your honeymoon, I know that you could look at her more." Nicky said to me teasingly.

"Will you shut up, Nichols?" I'm only looking at her to check if everything is perfect for the moment." I said hiding the blush I'm sporting.

"Then why are your ears red from the way she looks at you?" Nicky said after a few minutes. I opted to clip my mouth and say nothing.

 _Well, you can't hide the fact that you find her gorgeous in her wedding dress. The wedding dress perfectly fits her. She really rock anything even with a small amount of make-up. I just hope I can keep my hands off her while the wedding is happening._

"You pick 'em nice, Nichols." I said to compliment Nicky and to take her attention away from me.

"Anything for you, Vause." Nicky answered smugly.

As a kid shaping to be the next CEO to our company, I don't have time to dream of my own wedding. Although my mother and grandfather are not strict when it comes to relationships, I would rather use my spare time learning the inner works of the company than the inner works of the heart. After coming to terms with my sexuality, the dream about wedding become slimmer for me.

But right now even without my dream wedding I know that it is somehow perfect.

 _How about your heart? Does it feel the solemnity of the wedding?_

I felt the hollowness in my heart but I ignored it when Piper is already in front of me.

"Ready?" I asked smiling at her. She nodded in me and we walked in the altar.

* * *

I really don't really hear what the man in front is saying to us. It's just like I'm in an auto-pilot. All I know is Alex' hands soothing me whenever she sees that I'm a bit fidgety with everything is happening to us. Beforehand Alex told me that the vows is unnecessary for the ceremony which I agreed with all my heart because whatever happens to this marriage I want to reserve to the one I love.

"Alex Vause, do you take Piper Chapman as your wife?" the man asked solemnly.

"I do." Alex answered sincerely.

"Piper Chapman, do you take Alex Vause as your wife?" the man asked me then looked at me. Alex looked at me with unreadable expression but I could see the sharp of her gaze in me.

Something pinched my heart when I remembered that this marriage is just a union of two people for the sake of a company. That everything I'm seeing right now is just for a show. The perfection I'm seeing right now is for nothing.

" _Is this really the life I want?"_

I looked at Cal and my mother then breathe deeply. I just hoped that I'm doing the right thing. I just hope that after everything that will happen between me and Alex, I will still be whole. I don't want to be lost and broken once again.

"I do." I answered briefly.


	23. Chapter 23: After Party

**A/N:** Sorry for the delayed update. i had been all over the country so I don't have constant connection. Thank you for your kind respond in my last update. I just hope you continuously found this story fun and enjoyable to your liking.

 _How crazy are you for her?_

 _You lift my feet of the ground_

 _Spin me away…_

 _You make me crazier…_

 _Lost in your eyes…_

 _(Crazier)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-three: After Party**

To say that she is joyful that the wedding was over is the understatement of the year. If she could just toss her wedding gown and just topple on top of her bed and sleep away the tiredness, she would gladly do it. But as of the moment she can't because she needs to get ready in their flight going to Paris, where they supposed have their "honeymoon" as Alex suggested when they had a talked about where they are going after the wedding. Not that she is expecting a honeymoon but she wanted to know where they are going to live after all this catastrophe. The instant she asked this question, she wanted to take it back because of the mirth flowing in Alex's eyes.

" _We are going to Paris." Alex answered teasingly._

" _Why?" I asked confused._

" _Of course after the wedding we are having our honeymoon in the "City of Love." After that if you want to have a cruise in the Caribbean we could arrange that when I have the time to clear my schedule." Alex answered with a hint of playfulness in her voice._

" _I didn't mean that. I'm actually asking where we are living after the wedding." I cringed when I realized that Alex perceived my question differently._

" _In my house in New York." Alex answered seriously again then dismissed the topic as if nothing happen._

"Are your feet hurting?" Alex whispered to me.

"No but the gown is too heavy and I want to change now." I said trying to bunch it up in my arms. Alex stopped walking causing me to stop also because she is holding one of my arms. Before I could even comprehend what she is planning to do, I am already lifted in the air and squealing in the top of my lungs.

"Put me down, Alex! I'm too heavy and I know you are also tired from the event." I said with a panic in my voice.

"No. I'm fine." she said while walking continuously towards the stairs leading to my room. I automatically wrapped my arms in Alex's neck to balance us both. I could feel her arms in my claves flexing a bit.

"I told you, I'm heavy." I said shyly. Alex just hummed a disapproval sound and then slowly descended the stairs. I looked at her with amazement because she didn't break a sweat descending the stairs.

"I lifted some weights in the gym for some years now." She answered not looking at me.

 _Is she a mind reader now?_

"No. I don't read minds but I could read what you are thinking based on your face." She looked at me for fleeting seconds then continue our walked to my room. When we arrived in front of my room, she lowered me gently then made sure that my wedding gown is not too crumpled.

"Thank you." I politely said in whispered.

"It is my pleasure to serve you, my wife." She said then bowed slightly and walked in the opposite direction of my room. I could feel my heart almost thumped out of my chest because of the last two words she said to me. The warm started to pump from my chest and slowly travelling to my stomach like it was tickling it then I could feel it in my whole body. I just hope that it doesn't manifest itself in my cheeks as a blush because even though she was gone already, I don't want to admit to myself that I'm starting to like her again.

" _Did you stop liking her?"_

I opened my door, shaking the thought away.

* * *

While walking lazily back to my designated room in the house, I tried not to think how comfortable I called Piper as my wife. I don't like the fuzzy warm I'm feeling right now in my stomach because of how I saw Piper blushed after hearing me said the last two words with such tenderness I can't remember having it on my personality. I tried to shake off the feeling of caring too much of Piper's welfare while we are having the reception already. When I saw how uncomfortable she is with her heels, I wanted to cast out all the guest to ensure Piper's rest but fortunately I hold my tongue up to the last minute. Nicky would be so thrilled seeing me all warming up to Piper already.

"Well, well, if I didn't know any better, I could say that "The Great Vause" is already softening to her wife on their first day of their marriage." I heard Nicky said once I'm inside my room.

"What are doing here Nicky? All the beautiful guest in the wedding is currently down stairs." I said looking at her with disbelief.

"Actually I'm hiding in here because some deranged woman tried to hook up with me." She answered. I raise my brow to her, not believing what she said.

"Actually I'm here because Red wanted to give you this gift before you go to Paris." Nicky said then handed me a vial containing a liquid form. I looked at her questioningly before she retreaded to the door.

"It's an aphrodisiac at the same time it will keep your stamina high." She said then left with a mischievous laughter.

A blush crept on my face when I realized what the vial is for.

"Fucking Red!" I said no one in particular then walked to my suit case and change my clothing for the flight.

* * *

After making sure that everything I needed for the trip to Paris is already packed, I flopped on my bed and tried to rest the tiredness I had felt for the day. A soft knock interrupted my moment but it a welcoming disturbance for me at this point.

"Come in! The door isn't locked." I said not bothering to see who could be my guest at this point.

"Are you really tired? Do you want to postpone the flight so you could rest for a bit before we head to Paris?" I heard Alex asked then I felt her presence in the foot of my bed.

"No. I'm fine. I know that you are busy and I want this trip to be over so we can start working again." I said not bothering to sit and be a gracious host of the moment. I waited for her to say anything but for the second time around in the span of less than an hour, Alex surprised me again. She removed my shoes and gently massaged my right foot.

"What are you doing?" I said then bite my lip to stop myself from making a noise that will sound we are doing something sexy.

"Massaging your feet. I noticed you are uncomfortable with your heels during the ceremony." She said while continuing what she is doing.

"So you are paying attention on what I'm doing during the whole time." I stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Of course. Who wouldn't pay attention to the most beautiful woman in the world if she is standing beside me?" she said and I could feel a smirk coming out of Alex. I could feel my face getting warm from her compliment but I would want her to know that I could still be affected with her compliments.

"Is this your plan of making me fall for you, Ms. Vause?" I asked her and a moan escaped from my throat when she massaged a sore spot.

"Are you falling on me, Mrs. Vause?" she asked, not stopping with her actions.

* * *

I zipped my suitcase and called for my guard to put it in our car going to the airport.

" _Our car? Referring to Piper?"_

 _Shut up!_

I walked distracted to Piper's room. I just want to make sure that she is fine and ready for the flight. And there is need to help Piper with her suitcase because I know she is tired. I'm not chivalrous, I just want to help her with all that I can. I knock softly in her door and ask if I could come in and I heard her answered me lazily. The sight I was welcome with is one of the most beautiful thing I see. Piper is wearing loose fit see through blouse and a torn in the edges denim shorts. She is also supporting a comfy black doll shoes. My heart pinch a little when I saw how tired she is.

"Are you really tired? Do you want to postpone the flight so you could rest for a bit before we head to Paris?" I asked masking the concern in my voice with neutrality. I walked to the foot of her bed.

"No. I'm fine. I know that you are busy and I want this trip to be over so we can start working again." She answered. I don't know what to do to help her so I opted to the first thing I know. I removed her shoes and started massaging on of her foot.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a shake in her voice.

"Massaging your feet. I noticed you are uncomfortable with your heels during the ceremony." I answered truthfully.

"So you are paying attention on what me during the whole time." she stated as a matter-of-factly.

"Of course. Who wouldn't pay attention to the most beautiful woman in the world if she is standing beside me?" I said even before I could stop myself from complimenting her. I wanted to smack my face on what I have said because apparently my tongue decided against me.

"Is this your plan of making me fall for you, Ms. Vause?" she asked her and a moan escaped from her throat when I massaged a sore spot. I can't remember what I'm going to say to her before she moaned and I'm definitely feeling hot and bothered with the beautiful sounds she is making. I tried to revive the situation with my question.

"Are you falling on me, Mrs. Vause?" I asked, correcting her statement with the proper title.

"Then you need to notch up your game, Mrs. Vause." She answered with a rougher voice.

"Oh I plan to." I answered smugly trying to cover my embarrassment.

After a few minutes of silence, Alex stands from her position and ask where my suitcase is. I told her that I can carry it but she just shrugged and looked at my room and located it in the corner of my room.

"Do you want me to carry you down?" Alex asked teasingly.

"No! I could walked alone." I said then abruptly stand, making me a bit dizzy and stumbled a bit. I brace myself for the fall but I am welcome with a face too close for my liking.

"Be careful there, Mrs. Vause. I don't want the people thinking that I'm already physically hurting you after our wedding." Alex said in a huskier tone than before. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her hypnotizing eyes and her lips that is parted as if asking me to bridge the distance of our face. I could feel the pull of a strong force to taste perfection again. My toes is getting cold and hot at the same time because of Alex's breath fanning at my lips.

"Uhmm! Sorry to interrupt you but I want to say good bye to my best friend." Polly said with a tinge of redness in her cheeks. I tried to swiftly distance myself from Alex but she just slowly release me and hook an arm to my waist.

"Of course, you can do that but make sure to return her to me after." Alex said then lightly kissed my cheeks. She walked out of my room with my suitcases.

"Is it me or is it really hot on your room?' Polly asked with a smirk on her face. I smack her with all my might as to stop her from teasing me.

* * *

I lowered Piper's suitcases beside the car and let my guard to arrange it in the back. I could still feel my heart racing but not because of tiredness or exhaustion from carrying the suitcases. I walked towards the kitchen to grab a drink because I could feel my throat dry from the tension. I could not deny that there is electricity between us whenever a situation like this happen. It is like we are live wires just waiting for someone to put a water on it so we can spark and ignite each other with the electricity.

"Can I talk to you?" Cal asked when I closed the door of the fridge.

"Shit! Fucking shit!" I said surprised.

"Sorry for startling you." Cal said apologetically.

"No its okay but next time please make you presence known to me." I said a bit annoyed.

"I called your name but you are so deep in your thought." Cal said defensively. I just shrug it off because I don't want to admit to him that I'm thinking about Piper. Again.

"Yes. What I could do for you?" I asked shifting our attention to him. I heard him sighed a little and after a few minutes of composing himself, he finally talked.

"I know that you vehemently hate our family but please don't hurt Piper so much. If you really want us to pay for everything, just take it on us. Piper doesn't know anything about what happen to your family." Cal said straight to the point. If this is a different situation, I would have like Cal's personality but I feel that I need to be defensive.

"Our marriage is none of your business." I said seriously.

"It is because she is my sister." Cal said with the same seriousness in his tone.

"Still, whatever I'm going to do with your sister is none of your business. Remember, your family is the reason why Piper is in this kind of situation." I said then walked out of the kitchen. I felt repulsive with my defensive action but I don't want to look soft in front of Cal. I went to our car and waited for Piper to get in.


	24. Chapter 24: Up in the sky

**A/N:** I know it is not the usual reaction of two people forced in a marriage and a past that is haunting them but I want to give a break with the two. They had been stressed so much and this flight will at least give them the breathing air they need. So let us enjoy the lightness between the two.

 _Is it possible that you can only feel bliss with her?_

 _And I could fly when you smile_

 _I can walk a thousand miles_

 _When I hear you call my name…_

 _Heaven by your side…_

 _(Heaven by your side)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-four: Up in the Sky**

I could feel Alex's tension when I enter the car and I could see a scowl on her face. I don't want to snoop around in her business but I don't want also to see Alex in this state. I reached for her hand and tried to squeeze it reassuringly. I could feel her surprise but after a few minutes, she brought my hand to her lips and kissed the back of it gently.

"I might be anything, Piper, but I will try my best to be the best wife for you." Alex said sincerely while looking at my eyes. I feel a choking feeling in my throat and my chest constricting from something because of what I could see from the way Alex look at me. Her statement is a very cliché one but the intensity on how she said it to me is something else that I didn't experience with anyone.

"Thank you." I said shyly. All throughout the drive going to the airport, Alex is holding my hands and occasionally giving it feather light kisses that made my inside like a gooey chocolate.

* * *

I know that Piper could feel that there is something wrong with me when she enter the car. She steal glances on my way but I refused to look at her. I don't want her to see the storm in my eyes. I don't know why I was so offended with Cal's words but it surely make my mood sour. Maybe I'm too tired also with the wedding that is why I'm easily affected with Cal's words.

I felt something or rather someone tried to hold my hand. I could feel her hands are bit cold and shaky. Maybe she is feeling scared of my mood. Nicky said that when I'm too serious, even she is second guessing to approach me. I opened my hands and hold her hand with mine. I could feel the warmth of it shooting to my hand until near my chest area. I grabbed her hand gently without thinking and brought it to my lips. I place a soft kiss in the back of her hand and catch her eyes in the process. I could still feel the burning sensation in my lips when I say the words I wanted to say to her.

"I might be anything, Piper, but I will try my best to be the best wife for you." I say with the most sincere voice I could muster within me. I feel my inside shaking from the intensity of saying it to her but I tried to control it with all my might. It was the first time for me to almost promise a thing to a woman. I hate lying so I don't really promise anything.

I know it is not necessary for the plan but I want Piper to feel safe with me. I know it is against in the revenge plan I plotted during the time I was down but Piper has nothing to do with what her family has done with my family. Besides I think what I did with her is actually a form of protection to her. I cherish the silence we had until we arrived at the airport. I still hold her hand going to the private plane I have. Two of the best pilot I have will be the one flying for us.

 _I want the best of everything for Piper._

I felt a burning sensation in my chest with realization. I tried to gasp some air to clear the heighten feeling I'm experiencing right now. It's like someone is trying to cut the air passage in my lungs. But the sensation it is leaving in my body is tickling my nerves and senses. I felt Piper stop from walking causing our hand to be stretched in awkward position. I turn around to look at our stretched arms then to Piper. I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm just here, Alex." Piper said then squeezed my hand again for the nth time. I could feel her reassuring me. I smiled at her and pulled her to me, catching her in the process. Automatically I wrapped my arms around her waist. And because I'm taller than her, I looked down and smiled at her. I felt her arms snaked in my back and tried to hook it in my shoulder.

"Thank you." I said sincerely then kissed her forehead and the top of her head. She leaned into my chest and I could feel her exhale a mouthful of air.

"But it doesn't mean you are already forgiven for the things you have done and still planning to do with my family, Alex." Piper said then smiled at me.

"I know." I said then smiled at her.

* * *

As we entered the plane, I could feel eyes following us. I tried to hide in Alex's body and I know she felt it. She protectively wrapped her one arm to my waist.

"What's wrong, Piper?" Alex asked with concern. I looked at her and looked at the stewardesses and pilot looking at me.

"Don't mind them. It is the first time they see me hugging someone in the middle of the tarmac." She said teasingly. I just hummed in her neck when she turn around and hugged me again. She giggled and I see in my periphery how surprised the people around us with her reaction.

"Good morning, everyone." Alex said not letting me go but giving enough space for me to look at her employees. They answered her with enthusiastic voice and curiosity in it. I looked at her and see that even though she is smiling, I could feel the authority in her.

"I know you heard it already in the news but I want you to officially hear my marriage from me. This is my wife, Piper." She said but she is looking at me instead of them. She leaned down and kissed me lightly in the top of my head.

"Good morning, Ms. Piper." Everyone greeted me with the same enthusiasm. I smiled at them and greeted them full of shyness. I felt Alex tighten her grasped in my waist. After a few moments Alex tugged me towards the passenger side to sit for the flight. She still didn't let go of my hand and occasionally lacing our fingers then kissed it gently. This side of Alex is a new thing for me and I think for her employees also because for the nth time that her employees are seeing us, they would look at our intertwine hands and look at me curiously.

"Do you want wine or do you want anything else?" Alex asked after we settled in our seat. It will be the two of us only so there are a few seats that is not taken. I wanted to ask Alex if I could seat in other opposite of the plane, away from her so I can solidify my hatred to her but I can't especially after seeing her simple yet alluring smile.

"Can I sit beside the window? I want to see the sky." I said politely.

"Sure. Just let me stand first so we can switch sit." She said then chuckled.

"Thank you." I said then settled down in the seat by the window then I look outside the window.

I sighed envious with how clear the sky is unlike the situation I'm in right now. I need ( _scratch that)_ must hate her so much with all the blood in my veins for my family. But the moment she smiled at me, it melts my inside literally. When I could see the there is something bothering her, all I wanted is to make her laugh so I could go back and admire her beauty. When she is mad or angry with something or someone, I wanted to kiss the creases forming in her forehead just so I could see her smile again. I felt another feather light kiss in the back of my hand then she flattens it to her check. I turn my head to see in time when she closed her eyes and she sighed a bit hard.

"What are you thinking?" she said not bothering to open her eyes.

"You." I answered honestly. I don't want to lie anymore. It only exhaust me and I think I'm at my limit now for the day.

"Well, you are also in my mind. Aside from your father, you are the longest person ever reside in my brain." She said then a smile grazed in her face.

"I wish we could stay like this. Like we don't care about our past." I said then caressed her face with my thumb.

"Me too. But the past is a glaring bitch to our face and we can't ignore it." She said tensely.

"Can I ask another favor?" I said with hesitation. She hummed in approval.

"Can we forget everything just for a while in Paris?" I said softly.

"Sure. I like that." She said then opened her eyes and smile again.

Without thinking I surged forward and kissed her cheeks excitedly. It lingers than usual what is deem a kiss in the cheeks permits. The urge to kiss on her lips is so strong especially when her hands started to caress my hand that she is holding right now. I pull myself away a little to see if she wanted the kiss to happen and I am struck with the intensity of her eyes on me. A moan almost escaped my lips when her other arms snake around my neck and gently pulling me towards her. I could feel the shallow breathing between us and the heated breath she have on my face. Her scent is pulling me in a very comfortable dizzying stage at the moment and I think if she ask if we could do things here in her plane, I would gladly agree with her.

"Please make sure that you have fasten your sea tbelt before we take off. Thank you." The voice of the pilot can be heard in the speakers.

We are both startled and jump to our seat awkwardly. I don't know who is breathing so hard in the moment but I could hear someone saying damn so hard the sailors will be shy at the moment.


	25. Chapter 25: Elevators and All

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update. Academic life could really exhaust and tired me sometimes to the point I cannot write anymore...I hope you are still enjoying the story.

 _How does she make you feel things you aren't supposed to feel?_

 _Here, under the bright lights, no one around, its only you and me._

 _Here, until the sunrise, I wanna stay with you and never leave._

 _The world's slowing down, my heart's speeding up, I know it might seem crazy._

 _I look into your eyes, lighting up the night when you are with me._

 _(Love is in the air)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-five: Elevators and all**

It was almost midnight in Paris when we came, so we just went to our hotel and agreed that we will just take a rest for the night. I don't know if I will be happy with our arrangement but certainly I am delighted that Alex considers my feelings. She rented a penthouse that is almost occupying the whole floor with two rooms, kitchen, butler service area and a small porch with an outdoor jacuzzi. The Eiffel Tower could be seen from it. I saw my luggage in the right, so I walked there after placing a soft kiss in Alex' cheeks. I felt her tensed up but squeezed my hands as if assuring me that she was just surprised.

I woke up before my alarm even ring to wake me up. I opened the curtain to my windows in my room and receiving area to let the sunshine pass through. I still feel amazed by the view I'm seeing from my window. I bet it would look better outside the porch.

" _Maybe we could have dinner in the porch sometime._ "

It is one of my dreams to dine outside a porch with a great view. When I was in the city, I was mostly in the room because we were afraid someone will catch us. I shook the thought out of my head.

 _Really? You are already planning your date?_

" _No! I was just thinking of having a dinner!"_

I pulled one of the chairs in the room and sit facing the window. I could clearly see why people love Paris. The whole view with the Eiffel Tower is magnificent. I'm not one for the luxury but I am glad that Alex decided to have us in this hotel. I closed my eyes to clear my head and plan for what is ahead of me. But all that I could see is glasses and a smirk that makes me tingle in a pleasant way. As I was about to clear my head gain, the image suddenly has a voice.

"Good morning. Coffee?" the image said then smirk a bit. I opened my eyes and smiled towards the door.

"Good morning to you too. And coffee will be wonderful." I said whispering.

She walked towards me and handed me a mug of coffee.

"Lovely." She said looking at me. I could feel my cheeks heating but I don't want to assume things. "And I'm not talking about the view." She said teasingly. She sat a bit far from me but I could still feel her presence. We were silently drinking the coffee for a few minutes. Then I stood up and placed my mug in the table near her when I finished drinking it.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Alex asked then pointed at my chair. I shook my head and I was about to pull another chair when suddenly Alex grabbed me from the back and brought me in the chair bridal style. She situated me carefully in her lap, hugged me from behind and looked at the view. I hope she didn't felt the way my body shivered from her touch.

"Comfortable?" she asked after a few minutes that I stared at her surprised. I nodded even though I don't know if she will see it.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked when we fell into silence again.

"I don't know. Surprise me more." I said then smirked when I saw a glint of mischief from her eyes.

"Oh. I hope I live to your expectation." She said mischievously.

We sit silently still for a while and relish the moment some more.

"I think I need to arrange something before our tour today and tomorrow. I need to go back to my room. " she said then kissed my hair lightly. She helped me stand properly and hugged me tightly before leaving. I decided to take my time basking in the view I'm seeing.

* * *

I could clearly see the gratitude in her eyes when she saw the two rooms in the suite. I don't know if I will be glad that she is happy about the room arrangement but certainly I cannot deny the fact that my chest tightens a bit from the lack of contact from Piper. I went straight to my room after making sure that Piper is settled in her room. I wanted to go after her but I could feel that she needed a breathing room from all that is happening to her. And for the first time since I arranged this whole wedding, I slept soundly and peacefully.

I woke up the next morning feeling lighter and happier than before. I reached for the hotel phone and asked for two cups of coffee. I don't know if Piper is already awake but I wanted to see her first thing this morning.

 _And all the morning for the rest of your remaining life._

I just shrugged off the idea and washed my face. After a few minutes, I went out and opened the door to let the service staff gave me the coffee. As I was walking to Piper's room, I saw her door is opened a bit so I didn't knock and was stunned with what I see. Piper is sitting in a chair comfortably looking outside her window in the receiving are before her bedroom. No, I cannot say that she looks like an angel in that time but she is more like a fairy that is the fairest of them all.

"Good morning. Coffee?" I cannot stop saying.

"Good morning to you too. And coffee will be wonderful." she said whispering then tilted her head towards me. My breath was caught in my throat with the view I'm seeing. Her disheveled hair is cascading through her shoulders and half of her face is bathed with a soft sunlight. No, I take back my compliment about the fairy. Definitely she is beautiful as she is. This is one of my favorite version of Piper.

I walked towards her and handed the mug of coffee.

"Lovely." I said, realizing too late that I'm not talking about the view. And because I cannot take it back anymore I just added "And I'm not talking about the view." We were silently drinking the coffee for a few minutes then she stood and placed her mug in the table.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" I asked then pointed at the chair she was sitting on earlier. She shook her head and was about to pull another chair when suddenly an idea came up to my mind. I grabbed her from the back and brought her in the chair bridal-style. I situated her carefully in my lap, I hugged her from behind and looked at the view. I hate to admit it but this is one of my satisfying moments in my life.

"Comfortable?" I asked after a few minutes when I felt she is staring at me. I feel her head moving, so I assume that she is okay.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked when we fell into silence again.

"I don't know. Surprise me more." she said then teasingly.

"Oh. I hope I live to your expectation." I said mischievously.

We sit silently still for a while and relish the moment some more.

"I think I need to arrange something before our tour today and tomorrow. I need to go back to my room. " I said then kissed her hair lightly without thinking. I helped her stand properly and hugged her tightly before leaving. I pulled out my phone and called the a few people for my plan.

* * *

I took my time taking a bath because I am a bit disappointed from my brief lunch with Alex. A sudden phone call from her office cut our lunch short and making her stuck in the office room of the penthouse. I wanted to go out but I don't know my way around and I want to enjoy Paris with Alex.

 _So attached…_

" _I'm not!"_

A knock outside my bathroom startled me out of my thoughts while I'm drying myself off.

"Piper? Piper?" Alex asked from opposite side of the door.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I'm sorry for not being a good company to you during lunch. Something came up in the company that I really need to attend too." Alex said sincerely.

"It is fine. I'm used to it." I said not really bothering to explain anything. Having a business as big as our family have made our family meals short and serious. We do not have time for idle chats or the pleasantries needed in such occasion.

"I'm really sorry about that. I will try my best not to accommodate anyone during our meals." Alex said.

For whatever reason, my heart seems to flutter with the unsaid promise of having solemn meals with the woman I called wife.

"That would be great. Thank you." I said. "You don't need to apologize next time. I understand really." I added to erase her feeling of guilt.

"I don't want you to be upset and ruin Paris for us." Alex said seriously.

There it is again! She is making my heart beats fast like a horse in a race.

"Thank you." I said then opened the door and was bit shock to see her facing the door of my bathroom.

"I…I…" she said stuttering then scratch the back of her neck when she didn't seems to form any words. I could see a fire starting to blaze in her eyes and I could feel the heat of her stare. If I will be honest with myself, I enjoyed watching her like this.

"I…uhm…I think I need to go. I will be waiting for you in the lobby after an hour. See…uhm..see you." She said stuttering and I could almost see a faint blush in her cheeks. She started to walk towards the door.

"Okay." I said then an idea came up to my mind.

"Alex." I called her when she was already outside my door. I saw her shoulders tense up but decided to face me. At the same time, I reach for her cheeks and let my kiss on it linger more. I could see in the corner of my eyes how she swallowed hard when our body brush a bit.

"Thank you." I said then closed my door not waiting for her answer.

* * *

I tried to clutch the door frame of Piper's room for support after she kissed me in the cheeks.

" _Damn that woman! She will be the death of me!"_

I tried to breathe normally but her image with just the towel around her is still engrave in my mind. And if I will be honest with myself, I would do anything, as in anything, just to taste her lips again. To say that I was disappointed with her kissing my cheeks will be an understatement but I still relish with the idea that she initiated a kiss. I walk distractedly to my room and get ready for the date.

"Dinner" I corrected myself loudly as if someone will hear me.

Even Nicky could feel that I'm distracted during the video conference with one of my investors. He was reporting to me about Piper's father trying to buy other shares to take up again the control over his company. He wanted to offer his share to me in higher price and I agreed without any say because my mind is in another room.

" _Just enjoy your honeymoon there and I will do everything on my end here." Nicky said teasingly. I clicked the end button without anything to say back to Nicky because I'm in a hurry to be with Piper again._

It was my aim to apologize to her about the meal because I saw how upset she was when I told her I need to do a video conference for my business. But boy! Oh! Boy! I am so shock to see her only in towel when I was seriously looking at her bathroom door, apologizing for the ruin lunch. I tried to shake off her image again but it has no use, so I sighed and when to the lobby to wait for her.

I waited for her patiently and tried to erase the image I saw a while ago. She wore a simple knee length white dress with silver pumps. What astounded me is how she wore her hair. It was gathered all in a messy bun but making sure that her neck is emphasized well with it.

"Good evening. You look lovely as always." I said then took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Good evening to you too and thank you. You are not bad yourself." She said and I could see she appreciate my clothes. I wore a button down white long sleeves and black coat, simple slacks and black pumps.

"Shall we?" I asked then offered my arms for her to hold.

"Sure. Where are we going?" She asked when we started walking outside the lobby and waited for the car.

"Nothing in particular." I answered her when we are finally inside the car. I could see the excitement in her eyes while looking at the outside the window of the car.

"Have you visited this place?" I asked her.

"Yes but I don't have the time to explore it." she answered briefly as if dismissing the topic immediately. I wanted to ask some more but I saw she doesn't want to talk about it. I saw how her eyes went wide when she saw the Eiffel Tower.

"Are we going there?" she asked me excitedly.

"Yes but we are going to be drop-off first near a hotel where I have a reservation for our dinner. It has the view of the busy street of Paris, some museums and the tower." I answered her happily. I had been here many times but due to work I cannot appreciate the beauty of this city. After a few minutes, we arrived at the hotel without any hitch.

We ride the elevator straight to the restaurant but to my disappointment we were push to the wall because it was almost full. It was a good thing that I decided to stay in Piper's back while Piper decided to face the glass wall to look at the view outside the hotel. I securely place both of my arms to the side of her head to secure a safe space to her.

"You don't have to do that but thank you anyway." She said tilting her head up because I'm inches taller than her. My breath was caught up in my throat when I saw how close we are. I know I look like a pervert but my eyes cannot stop travelling from the back of her creamy neck to the sweet valley of her cleavage. I could feel something is stirring inside of me and the heat is slowly travelling inside my body. And with the speed it is taking for me to burn up, it was agonizingly slow. All of a sudden I'm so aware with how close our body is. I tried to push myself further way from her but we are so full that I am just being push back more to her. I don't know who groaned between us but I don't care anymore because we are molded perfectly with each other as of the moment. My whole front body is pressed in her back in a very intimate way. I could feel her arching more and I'm sure now that it is me who groan quietly. The painful but sweet friction she is creating between us is surely burning me inside. I lowered my head to her ears to beg her stop because I don't know what I can do when she doesn't stop with it.

"Piper…" I whispered quietly to her ears but my words died out when she arched once again. I have to bite my lower lip, so I wouldn't groan louder with what she is doing.

"Yes?" she asked huskily then she tilted her head but her eyes are closed.

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to lower my voice.

"Enjoying the view with you." She said then laugh a bit. "With you perfectly pressed to me." She said bravely then her eyes opened and making our eyes met for a while. With that brief moment of eye contact I could see the same fire she had that fortunate night.

"Damn!" I said then I tried to create some distance again between us but for the nth time I'm not successful. I heard her chuckle some more then slowly but with a hard purpose pressed her back to me. My hands are itching to hold her and ground her back some more in my front but I cannot because there are too many people inside the elevator. I could feel my underwear starting to get damp with the friction and I could hear breathing getting shallow. The slow fire finally is all over me and I cannot deny anymore its existence inside my body. My hands are starting to make its way to Piper's body when the elevator stop and opened.

"Fuck…"I whispered then I felt a sweat drop in Piper's shoulder. I wipe my face with the back of my hands and clenched them inside the pocket of the slacks afterwards.

We are the last one to step out of the elevator and I immediately excused myself to Piper when we are inside the restaurant. I go straight to the lavatory to compose myself. I splash myself some water to cool myself and dried with the tissues I see. As I was finishing to compose myself, I heard someone come inside and see Piper standing in the door. I don't have time to ask what she needs because she walked straight to me and grabbed my collar and captured my lips. She tiptoed and eagerly nipped my lips. I felt my throat vibrate from the groaned I created and automatically wrapped my arms around her waist to support her.

"I want to taste what you taste like." She said when we separated to catch our breathe.


	26. Chapter 26: Burning Under Her

**A/N: NSFW** I know there is no excuse for being late with this chapter but I hope you are still enjoying it.

 _Why it feels like she is consuming all of you with her kiss?_

 _Your lips are undeniable_

 _This kiss is something I can't risk_

 _Your heart is unreliable_

 _And I wish it didn't feel like this_

 _(This Kiss)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-five: Burning under Her**

The drive going back to our own hotel is filled with silence but it is buzzing with some tension on it. I'm a bit confused on what is going on because she sat in the opposite side of the car. I sighed hard because the heat that had burned my inside during the elevator ride is not yet subsiding and God help me but all I wanted to do now is pull Piper to me and kiss her without reservation just to quench my thirst for her. And I would love to use my hand to roam around her soft, delectable body. I could almost feel my body vibrating with anticipation what would happen next to us. Undeniably we are both attracted to each other to the point that we could forget what is really happening between us. I look at buildings we pass through just to distract me from the burning I feel.

* * *

I'm not really a sexual person but what I did in the elevator was really a bold move from me. I don't know what gotten to my head but when I felt her body pressing in to me, all I could feel was a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. I could see how she tried to protect me from being squeezed in the elevator but it didn't stop what I'm feeling right at that moment. I know it is so creepy to felt that way but I can't help what I'm feeling during that time, so without thinking I let my body do the things it wanted and undeniably it wanted to feel Alex more. As I reminisce what I have done earlier, I could still feel my body buzzing from the heat but my shyness took over me when the car arrived and I realized what I have done earlier so I decided to sit in the opposite side of the car. I don't know how to act around Alex now but the burning sensation is making me wet just by thinking what might happen in our hotel room if I overcome my shyness.

We arrived at the hotel without anyone talking to each other. Alex rounded to my side and offered her hand for me to hold. I almost moan from the feeling of her hands to mine and I could see visibly how she swallowed hard from it. We walked silently to the elevator and I heard a groan when we got inside and it is just the two of us. She slowly released my hands and put a small distance between us. I felt a tinge of disappointment because if I will be honest with myself, I want her to devour me here. The elevator ride was thick with tension but both of us don't want to act on it. Before I could even think what should I do next, the elevator open to our floor and Alex is waiting for me to step outside. I get my keycard to open my room but my hands are too shaky to do it, so Alex grabbed my hand with the keycard from my back and swiped it to the security lock of my door. The door opened and Alex walked out without saying anything. I close my door a little forcefully because of my frustration and I went to my closet to change. I choose to wear a nightgown for this night but the tension I'm feeling is not subsiding at all.

"Fuck it!" I said aloud then walked to the adjacent door and open it. I saw Alex already was standing to place the glass of scotch to the table and her clothes is half way open already. It is my turn to swallow hard from what I'm seeing.

"Piper, do you need anything?" Alex said but not oblivious on how I look at her. I nodded and walked toward her hurriedly. Once we are facing each other without inhibitions, I reached for her collar to yank her to me and kissed her hard. I don't care if our teeth are clanking or I almost bite her hard, all I wanted is to taste her lips once again. I felt her hand circled my waist to pull me closer to her. I could feel her hands tightening around my hips. I'm sure it will bruised somehow but I don't care, all I wanted is to quench my thirst for her. I wanted to know if I kiss her like this without inhibitions will my hunger for her would stop.

"Fuck!" I said when I tasted a bit of blood from my lips. Alex licked the part she bite and kissed me again. I could feel my lungs burning from lack of air but I don't care my hunger for her is still intensely in my body.

"I'm sorry." Alex said when we separated for air then she thumbed my lips that is a bit swollen.

"It's fine" I said as close my eyes from the sensation of Alex's finger touching my lips.

"What are we doing, Alex?" I asked when I felt a feather like kisses my shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know." Alex replied after placing a soft kiss in my lips.

"Can you kiss me gain, please?" I asked not wanting to wait any longer for her to kiss me again. This time she kiss me softly and almost feather-light to the touch but the feeling it is invoking in me is just the same. I pulled her closer to me by circling my arms in her neck. The feather-light kisses she is giving me turn to intensely fierce kisses and I groaned inside her when I felt one her hands cupping my right breast while the other is firmly anchored in my waist.

* * *

I could not take it anymore. The feel of her lips on my own is making me want her more. Her sweetness is driving me crazy and if the shaking of my hands while holding her is not an indication of how much I want her then I don't know what it is. I'm just scared that I might break her if I came to strong on her. I almost jump at her when I saw how hot she look in her night gown. If she just went her just to tease me, I think I would rather jump from the window of this hotel than to die from combusting with want for her. I could feel that she is drinking me too from the way she is kissing me and I groan hard when her hands massaged the back of my hand.

We both gasped at the same time when unknowingly I cupped her right breast. I could almost feel how soft and delicate her breast are. We separated a bit for air but I watched hungrily when she reached for my hands and put it in the hem of her clothes. She looked at me pleadingly with her eyes and I nodded. I lifted the hem of her night gown and was enchanted from the view I was seeing. She has no bra on and just a flimsy panty to cover her womanhood. After admiring her beauty, her hands went to my clothes and started to unbutton my clothes slowly. I could see the fire in her eyes when she saw I just have a see-through bra on. We both sighed in delight when she reached for the strap of my bra at the back to remove it. The feeling of her naked on my breast is enough for me to feel a pool of wetness in my panty. After making sure that I don't have a bra anymore, her hands went down and started to unbuckle my belt from my waist. The light touches she is giving me in my waist is lighting a firecracker in my body. When she yank down my pants, she looked at me asking me to step out of it.

"Uhh…Alex…" she moaned when I reached for her again and hugged her. The feeling of our almost naked body together is making us both trembling with anticipation. I kissed her again hard. I sucked her lower upper lips first then I licked the line of her lips asking for permission. Without a second to spare, she opened it and let our tongue dance the most sensual dance I know. She didn't fight for dominance and letting me to feel the softness and sweetness she can offer.

* * *

Without separating our lips with each other, she guided me towards her bedroom. I let myself fall when I felt the bedframe of her bed. I crawled backward and did the same.

"Fuck!" I moaned aloud when her knees accidentally brushed my center.

"I'm sorry! Did o hurt you?" Alex instantly asked thinking that she hurt me in the process.

"No." I answered in labored breathing. She kissed me again but this time she is moving downward. She nipped and sucked my whole neck when she reached it. I tugged her hair hardly when she found one of my sensitive spot in my neck. I could feel her smirked in my neck but I ignored it.

"So sweet." She said then kissed my collarbone. I hold my breath a little longer than usual when without a warning she licked my left nipple going to the right then gently nipped it.

"Uhhh…" I cannot control anymore my moan when she sucked my right breast without abandon. She licked first the base of my breast and then make a circular pattern until she reached my nipple. She sucked my nipple like a baby hungry for milk. As if it is not enough to drive me crazy, her left hand palmed and massaged my other breast.

"Alexxxx…" I moaned when she bite my nipple a bit hard and pinched my other nipple gently at the same time. After being satisfied with her work with my right breast, she did the same with the other. I almost came by the way she is tasting me. She nipped hard at the valley of my breast and I know it will leave a mark but I don't really mind it.

* * *

After I'm satisfied with the mark I'm leaving in Piper's body, I started to go downward again. I could feel her twitching with anticipation with what I will do next. I smirked when I felt her body rising from the kisses I'm leaving in her belly button. I could sense that it is one of her sensitive spot so I made sure to taste it a bit. I could feel myself getting drunk with piper. If Piper is a kind of drug, I'm sure I'm one of those who will be addicted to her.

"Please Alex." She begged me when she felt my breath on top of her center. I know I'm also torturing myself if I didn't give in. Her scent is driving my senses in the edge of sensation so without any more preamble I licked the wetness I'm seeing in her center through her soaked panties. I yanked at her panties causing it to rip and be damaged but I don't think Piper minded it.

"Alexxx!" she said twitching then looked for something to hold. I swallowed the taste of her and moaned aloud when I tasted her perfection.

* * *

"Fuck…Alexxxxx…" I can't stop moaning when relentlessly Alex licked the line from my clit down to my opening. I could also hear her moaning after tasting me and it added fire to my already combusting body. She repeated the act but now she make a circular motion in my opening. I felt my eyes rolled back with the sensation. After a few minute she changed her pace and she make it a bit faster, I'm feeling myself trembling a little now and I know any moment I will be coming undone. I am just a few licks away from gushing out when suddenly Alex stop.

"Alex." I whimpered helplessly. She didn't answer instead she went upward and kissed me.

"I want to see how you come." She said then without a warning she put a finger inside of me.

"Fuck, Piper!" I moaned when I saw how her eyes rolled back when I entered her.

"Uhhhh….!" She moaned loud and long. She reached for my neck and kissed me. Every time I push my finger inside of her, I swallowed her moan and gasped because I'm still kissing her.

"More…"Piper demanded and I obliged. I put another finger inside of her and make my motion a bit faster. I could feel her nails digging in my back but I don't mind because it is just adding fuel with my desire for her to come. I pushed in and out of her without any hesitation and I moaned a loud when I felt her walls starting to clench around my fingers.

"Fuck, Alex! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Piper said hoarsely.

"Then come for me" I said then I reached for her clit with my thumb and do a circular motion on it.

"Alllleeexxxx!" she moaned aloud then she convulsed from her orgasm. I could feel her walls squeezing my fingers hard and her juices wetting my thigh. After a few minutes she relaxes from my touch and I removed my hands inside of her. I rolled beside her and looked at the ceiling. I could hear her labored breaths but I could feel her moving towards me. She hovered on top of me and I almost came when she sucked my left nipple hard.

"Your turn." She said after sucking my nipple.


	27. Chapter 27: Floating in the Sky

**A/N: NSFW Part 2**

 **I know I had been MIA for a long time. I just hope you still find yourself enjoying the story.**

 _Why are you burning when she touches you?_

 _Your lips are undeniable_

 _This kiss is something I can't risk_

 _Your heart is unreliable_

 _And I wish it didn't feel like this_

 _(Hands to Myself)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-seven: Floating in the Sky**

She slowly rub her body into my body and the sweet friction she is creating in us makes me moan into ecstasy. As if that is not enough she also keeps nipping lightly my lips. When I will try to kiss her lips fully, she will push me down in the breast, pinching my nipples teasingly.

"Are you playing with me, Piper?" I huskily asked. I cannot take it anymore. Even the way her sweat is dropping on my face makes me want to moan her name.

"No but I want us to enjoy this very moment." Piper asked then nipped my lips lightly again. This time instead of trying to pull her to me. I snaked my hands to her bottom and squeezed it a bit hardly to convey to her the desire I'm feeling right now for her.

"Ahhhh…! You sneaky little…" Piper moaned in my lips. Without a warning I captured her lips in a searing kiss. It is a bit sloppy because of the strong desire I'm feeling but Piper keeps groaning in the kiss. I keep licking her lips, asking for entrance. After a few groans, she opened her mouth but instead of just accepting my exploring tongue, she battled for dominance inside her mouth. To my surprise she stops kissing me and lowered herself.

"Fuck, Piper!" I moaned when I felt her lips roughly sucking my left breast. She swirls her tongue in my breast while trying to avoid my nipple. I almost came when Piper ravishingly suck my breast, filling her mouth with it at the same time flicking my nipple with her tongue. What it makes more deliriously making it delicious is when he palmed my other breast occasionally flinching the other nipple with her finger. After she was satisfied with her work on my left breast, she give the same attention with the other breast. I could feel my center becoming a puddle because of the wetness.

I anticipated what she would do next and my whole body shivered when her hands traveled down my tummy and trace small patterns on it.

"Uhmm…I like the feel of your tummy to my fingers." Piper said huskily.

"Is that the only thing that you like about me?" I asked teasingly.

* * *

"Nope. There are a lot of things I like about you." I said a bit flustered from what I admitted with Alex. Fortunately Alex could not see the faint blush I'm having right now because of the dim light.

"Don't be too cocky, you know." I said after seeing her bright smirk.

"I'm not." Alex answered with a little giggle.

'I will wipe it of your face." I said smugly to her.

"And how to you plan to do that?" She asked me with a hint of a challenge in her voice.

Without a warning, I lowered myself to her thighs which is already open wide to accommodate me. Within seconds of smelling the musky scent of her arousal, I lick her center from the hole up to her clitoris.

"Ahh! Fuck, Piper!" Alex groaned aloud, not caring anymore if she is too loud.

"Is your smirk wiped off already?" I asked alluringly.

"Uhmm…not quite." She answered with anticipation.

I repeated the action this time with more pressure and from the baseline of her center up to the height of her clitoris. I could feel that she is enjoying what I'm doing because of her right hand is holding my head in place. With that kind of invitation, I vigorously suck and lick her hole and clitoris.

After a few minutes of tasting her, I decided to put my fingers into action. I smeared it with the sweet juices flowing into her center. After making sure that it is wet enough, I teased her entrance with my finger.

"Uhmmm…Piper." Alex moaned with a long sigh when I enter her with one finger. Because of the stimulation, my finger is being suck in.

"More, babe!" Alex moaned loudly. I obliged with her plea and put two more fingers inside of her. I feel her back going up with the suddenness of my action. After a few minutes of slowly entering her, Alex tries to push her center to my fingers to find a rhythm for both of us. I slide upward to her body to reconnect our mouths and all I could taste is pure bliss and sweetness. After making sure that is her entrance is slicker than ever, I added another finger making her walls clench more with my finger. I could feel my arms getting tired from the swiftness of my motion but I could also feel my own orgasm building from the way Alex squirmed under me.

"Babe, I'm so close." Alex said breathlessly to me.

"Then come for me, love." I said to her then I rubbed her clit when I push inside her.

Alex spasms underneath me in the most glorious way I could see her. When I felt that her walls are not anymore clenching in my hands, I removed it then lick it not minding that Alex is watching me.

"Fuck!" Alex said when I finish licking my hands. "Come here." She commandingly said then open her arms for me. I obliged went to her to be met with her lips.

"I don't think sleep is necessary right now." Alex said with a smirk and I can't help but shiver with the promises her hands and words convey.

* * *

I woke up with limbs all over me. Only half of our body was covered with the blanket and I felt a warm sprung out of my chest from how peaceful Piper is sleeping beside me. I could not deny the fact that this is one of the moments in my life where I can feel contented and happy. Piper hands reach to my side and tight her hold to me.

"It's too early to think." Piper said sleepily.

"I'm not thinking. I'm actually looking." I said in a teasing voice.

"Hmmm…give me five minutes more and I will be ready to be devoured again." Piper said through close eyes.

"Devoured? Nice choice of words, Piper." I said looking at her. I could see a tint of red slowly making her cheeks colored more.

"I' I' I'm sorry." She said shyly to me. I chuckled a little from her reaction.

"It's nice to know that what you feel after…" I said not finishing with my sentence because she covered my hands with her hand.

"it's funny how you get shy now with me." I said more teasingly then I licked the palm of her hands.

"Ahhmm…you are one instable person." Piper said a bit huskier.

"Now, stop talking and keep me busy." I said then I connected our lips together.


	28. Chapter 28: The Things you do to me

_Is her heart beating as fast as yours?_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you_

 _Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo_

 _By the way, by the way, you do things to my body_

 _I didn't know that I was starving 'til I tasted you…_

 _(Starving)  
_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-eight: The Things you do to me**

It was almost a week now that we are back in our house in New York.

" _Our?"_

I mean Alex's house and I could say that I'm happy with what is going on with us. It's like we have silent agreement that our family issues should not intervene with our life right now. After a day of rest, Alex went back to work and as always she was busy as ever. But one thing is change according to Nicky, Alex tries to get home before dinner time. Actually it is not the only time we tried to eat together but also during breakfast. Just like now, we are having breakfast in the garden.

"Daya told me that you wanted to resume the filming of your film as soon as possible. Are you sure about that? If my memory serves me right, you are also currently working on a novel right now." Alex asked me then sliced a bite of the vegetable omelet I made for breakfast. As much as possible I tried to cook the food we are going to eat.

" _Because that is a duty of a responsible housewife."_

" _Will you shut up?" I said internally groaning._

" _Oh so you have accepted your fate already?"_

"Yes. I want to start early with the filming because I know how crazy actors' schedule could be." I answered after observing that Alex liked my cooking. I'm not really into vegetables but I noticed that Alex's diet is always consisting of organic vegetables, so I tried to learn how to cook vegetables in the most delicious way possible.

" _For your beloved wife?"_

"This is good, Piper. How did you learn to cook?" Alex asked.

"When my nanny saw that I liked to watch how food are cooked in our house, she taught me a few tricks. I also tried to get some schooling about cooking when I have writer's block. How about you? Do you know how to cook?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. Actually my mother was a gourmet chef and from there I learned how to cook and tried culinary on the side when I was in London." She answered seriously.

"Do you miss her?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes." She answered briefly.

I reached for her hand and I could see that she is hesitating to reach it. I just waited for her but after a few seconds, she reached my hand and squeezed it. It was a simple gestures for the others but for us who started in a wrong foot in this marriage, it says a lot. Emotional connection is undeniable but we are walking in a string line and I don't want to try how strong the thin line we are having.

"How about you? Do you miss your family?" she asked with a clenched jaw.

"Not really. Cal is the only one who I could consider very close to me. My family relationship is different from yours." I said then look away from her.

"Care to explain?" Alex asked me curiously.

"Maybe next time. I don't want to ruin our day." I said and I am surprised to see her reaching for my hand. I placed my hand into her and she squeezed it again.

"I just remember, Piper. There is a schedule dinner party tonight with some of the family of our partners. Do you want to come to the dinner party?" Alex asked me after releasing my hand. I missed her warm immediately.

"I don't know. I don't want to embarrass you in front of them because I don't know anything about the company." I said a bit shyly. She laughed hard from what she heard from me.

"You will not embarrass me because I know how intelligent you are." She said then look me at the eyes.

"I'm not. Half of my life my father thought I'm useless because I choose to write for a living and not follow his step as a businessman." I said with a blush. I don't want to admit it but I know I'm stupid. Alex stand from where she sit, kneel in front of me and hold both of my hand.

"You are not useless, Piper. You may not be in a fast pacing corporate world but your craft shows how intelligent you are." She said then kissed the inside of my palm. I could feel my eyes watering.

"Thank you." I said feeling the intensity of what she said to me. I looked at her eyes and see how dark her eyes are. I started to feel that our face is getting closer and I don't want to deny anymore that I miss her kisses so much. This one is not explosive but I could feel her respect to me and the sincerity in her compliments. I snaked my right hand to her neck to deepen our kissed and if her moan is not indicator that she approved my action then I don't know what is the meaning of her moan at all. A phone could be heard ringing in the background and I need to stop kissing her.

"Gina, put that on the speaker." Alex said when I released her and she went back to her place. I could feel myself blushing because of how I tried to devour Alex's lips during the kiss. I could feel her eyes looking at me intently but I couldn't look at her because of how embarrass I am with my action.

"Hello, Vause! Good morning. I know that you are currently busy getting it on like bunnies but get your ass here as soon as possible because Caesar wants to talk to you about the contract." Nicky said then hang up without even waiting for Alex to say anything. If there is any possibilities that my face gets any redder then I could be as ripe as a tomato.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't know anything." Alex tried to explain but her uneasiness is evident in her voice. I don't know what to reply to that so I just nodded and we tried to finish our breakfast silently.

* * *

After making sure that I'm ready for my work, I walked in front of our house where my driver is waiting for me.

" _Our house?"_

I sighed hard and Piper mistake it as a sign of frustration.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Piper said then smoothen my collar. I really like the little things Piper do for me like cooking for us and trying to help me pick a cloth for my work while I'm brushing my teeth.

"Thank you. Ceasar is just a pain in the ass." I said. "I will be fetching you around 6." I added. She nodded as an acknowledgement.

"Good bye, Piper." I said then kiss her again. It is becoming a habit that I will kiss her before I leave for work.

"Good bye and take care." She said dazedly.

"To my office" I said to my driver.

* * *

I went inside the house to get my laptop and work at the garden for my novel. My muse for writing is in a roll today so I will take advantage of it. Before going to the garden, I opted to go to the kitchen to get some juice but I stop in my tracks when I heard Gina and another maid talking to each other.

"I hope it will remain like this between the two. They are so cute together." the maid said to Gina.

"Yeah, I hope so too. I haven't seen Ms. Vause this happy since Ms. Little Sunshine left the house. Ms. Piper definitely brings her back to life." Gina said.

" _Who is Ms. Little Sunshine?" I asked myself._

"She is definitely different around Ms. Piper." Gina continued saying. Before she could say anymore, I make my steps louder so they will be both aware that I'm near.

"Ms. Piper, do you need anything?" Gina asked with any expression but I could detect a surprise tone in her voice.

"I just need a glass of juice." I said acting as if I just arrived. I could see the other maid sighing hard and I wanted to chuckle but I needed to pretend that I didn't hear them.

"I will just put it in the garden, Ms. Piper." Gina said then immediately pulled a glass from the rack.

"Thank you, Gina." I said then walked but I could hear the other maid asking Gina if she thinks I heard them. Gina shushed her in the process.

As I sit in the garden, the thought about the Ms. Little Sunshine person is swirling inside my head.

" _I could not possibly asked Gina about this Ms. Little Sunshine person because she is so tight lip and Alex will know I'm being nosy. Nicky will definitely tease me about it and we are not close enough to ask certain things about Alex."_

I resign myself with the thought that probably I will never know who this Kim person is in Alex life.

* * *

"So are you bringing Piper to the dinner later?" Nicky asked curiously.

"Of course, she is my wife and she needs to get acquainted with my partners in the business." I said while tidying up the documents in front of me.

"Oh, your wife! I'm not still use how possessive you sounded there, Vause." Nicky said then laugh hard.

"I'm not possessive and it's the truth." I said defensively. Nicky is always teasing me about how possessive I could get calling Piper as my wife. "I just hope we will not get bored with the dinner later." I added.

"Trust me, Vause, you will not get bored tonight." Nicky said and walked towards the door.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Nicky curiously. She just winked at me and closed the door.

Sometimes Nicky could get really weird.

* * *

It was already four when I started to get ready for the dinner. This is the first event that we will attend as a married couple and I don't want to embarrass Alex in the process. I tried to search for some information about Alex's partners so that I will have some background about them. I thoroughly clean myself and carefully choose my dress. I just hope that it will suit whatever Alex is wearing. After making sure that the gown is perfectly fitted with me, I applied a light make-up. I called Polly through FaceTime to ask her opinion about my look.

"So Polly, what do you think?" I asked nervously.

"Holy cow! You will set them on fire, Piper!" Polly said with wide eyes.

"Polly! I need an honest answer." I twirled around the room to show her my looks.

"You know me, Piper. I don't sugarcoat things." Polly said. "You really look hot and decent. Don't worry, you will not embarrass her." Polly said seriously.

"But…what if…" I said nervously.

"Piper! She is not your father and by the way I caught her looking at you, her eyes will never leave you." Polly said in a teasing voice.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked but Polly end the conversation when I heard someone knocked on my door.

"Ms. Vause, Is already waiting downstairs, Ms. Piper." Gina said when I opened the door.

I take a deep breath and started to walk down the stairs.

* * *

 _Is it possible to get any more beautiful than ever?_

I know I'm gawking at Piper bluntly but I cannot take my eyes away from her.

 _How does this woman always outdone herself?_

I know I'm exaggerating but the midnight blue long sleeve gown with a slit in almost the side of her body, showing her creamy right leg whenever she walk will make any people turn their head around to look at Piper. Thinking about the people that will look at her lecherously makes my brow furrowed. Piper is already in front of me and fidgeting her hands when she tried to talk to me.

"Hey." She said not looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Hey, yourself. Here I brought you some flowers" I answered then give her the flowers.

"Thank you. I will just ask Gina to put this in my room in a vase." she said then ask for Gina to put the flowers in her room. I don't know why but I cannot stop looking at her. When she realized what I'm doing, she shyly asked me about her looks.

"Is this okay? Do I need to change? I don't think…" she rambled on but I shushed her using my finger laying on her lips.

"You look lovely and may I add wonderful." I said then snaking my arms to her waist. She voluntarily snaked her arms to my neck.

"Thank you but your eyebrows furrowed when you see me." She said then hide in the crook of my neck.

 _Oh. Fuck! I could feel her hot breath on my neck._

"It's because you look beyond beautiful and I'm sure everybody will try to get your attention away from me." I said truthfully. I heard her gasped by what I say but I will not take back what I said.

"Don't worry, the only eyes I wanted to look at me is my wife and no one else." She said then look at me straight in the eyes to convey her honesty. I could not take it anymore, I kissed her hard and panting. I tighten my grip on her waist and I could feel her hands caressing my nape. I heard her moaned and I swallowed it. We stop to breath and I could say that we are thinking the same thing - to not attend the dinner party.

"Alex, I think we need to stop. We will be late for the dinner." She said in a struggling breath. I moaned on what she said but I loosened my grip to her. I hold her hand and tried to pull her to the entrance of our house before I change my mind.

"Wait." Piper said. I stop in my track to ask her what she needs but she reached out to my lips and wiped her lipstick on my lips.

"Thank you." I looked at her and chuckle. "Maybe you need to reapply your lipstick." I add. She looked at her reflection on the door and blushed on what she saw.

"Can you wait for me for five minutes?" she asked.

"Sure with pleasure." I answered then she went to the common comfort room.

* * *

I get my lipstick in my clutch bag and reapplied it with accuracy. I don't want Alex to wait any longer. My jaws almost fall to the floor when I saw how gorgeous she look with a midnight blue three-pieced business suit with a cravat hanky in the pocket. She put a light make-up and curled the ends of her long hair.

 _She always looks hot in business suit._

I was so nervous when I saw how her perfectly knitted brows furrowed when she look over me. I immediately regretted wearing this dress but to say that I was surprised to hear her reason is beyond understatement. I don't want to assume things but it surely put me in a good mood. I finish reapplying my lipstick and went out of the comfort room.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." I apologized to her.

"Nonsense. As long as it's you, I can wait longer." She said.

My heart almost melted on what she said. I know it is a simple thing but it still makes my heart flutter.

"Thank you." I said then kissed on her cheeks. I could see her cheeks coloring but I don't want to tease her further.

The car ride was silent but it was one of the most comfortable moments for us.

I almost hide in Alex back when we step outside of the car and arrived at the venue. Her arms protectively went to my waist and lean on me.

"I'm here." She said then kissed the top of my head. Lights automatically went out and Alex just smiled at them and I tried my best to be at ease. We went inside the venue without a hitch.

* * *

"Aren't you the cutest couple here?" Nicky said when she saw us.

"Good evening, Nicky." My eyes rolled from what she said but I could see a knowing smirk from her.

"I didn't know you are the holding-hand type of girl, Vause." Nicky said teasingly. "And good evening to you, lovely lady." Nicky said and bowed in front of Piper, earning a chuckle from Piper. A twinge in my heart made my breathing hard.

 _No I can't be jealous and it is Nicky!_

" _Well, it is because you want to be the only one who can make her laugh."_

"Good evening to you too, Nicky. How are you?" I heard Piper asked to Nicky.

"I'm definitely fine now that I see your beauty." Nicky answered, earning a chuckle again from Piper.

"So how did you manage to make Alex publicly hold your hand?" Nicky asked bluntly to Piper. I could see her blush but Piper just shrugged.

"If I dint know about your circumstances, I would say that you are very much in love with each other." Nicky said. I gulped down and I feel Piper involuntarily squeezed my hand.

"Nicky, I think Lorna is looking for you." I said then pointed Lorna's direction. Nicky automatically stand and walked to the direction I pointed. We both laughed how Nicky acted in front of us.

"So she is in love with Lorna." Piper said looking at how Nicky embarrassed herself in front of Lorna.

"Yep but she won't admit it." I said relieved that Piper didn't brought out what Nicky said.

The music stop and the host of the party speak to the guest.

"Hi! Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I know you are hungry already and wanted to finish all the wine here." The host started and everyone laughed. "But before we feed you with overpriced food, I would like to call Ms. Alex Vause for a little speech for this evening." He added then I walked to the podium. Piper loosened her hold to my hand but I grip it a bit harder and tugging her towards me. I could see her surprised reaction but I just smiled and we walked towards the mini stage. The host give the microphone to me.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for coming to this party. I know you are all busy right now in adding millions in your bank account." I said then everyone chuckled. "Thank you for your continuing support with the company and as always like what my mother told you, the success of this company is your success. By the way, I know that it was already published in the news but I want to formally introduce my wife, Piper Chapman Vause." I said then I invite her to the stage. Piper shyly went to the stage and automatically stand beside me.

"Hello, everyone. Good evening and thank you for coming to this party. This is to celebrate your hard work and success. We hope you enjoy the evening." Piper said then bowed a little. I cannot stop myself at how adorable she is so I kissed the top of her head again. I could see Nicky doing a thumb up sign but I don't mind it because I look down at Piper and see her beaming smile.

* * *

The lights of the camera flash were blinding but I don't really mind because I know Alex liked what I did in my impromptu speech and my heart won't stop beating fast on how she introduced me to the crowd. It is the first time that I really get involved with any business party and it is very refreshing to see that someone is proud with me though I just did a small speech.

"You did well, my wife." Alex said proudly when we went back to our table. I don't know how it is possible that Nicky is the one allowed in the table but I like our privacy.

"Thank you. It's my first time to feel that someone is proud of me." I said shyly to Alex. She intertwine our fingers. My heart jumped with her endearment but then again I don't want to assume because of our situation.

"What is there not to be proud of you? A self-made successful writer and an intelligent woman who can hold good conversation." Alex said.

"If I didn't know any better, I could say that you are flirting with me and making the table only available to us." I said teasingly to Alex.

"Maybe I called someone to arrange it for us and maybe I am." Alex said then chuckled when she saw how my eyes went wide from what she said.

"Care to dance?" Alex said when the band played a slow music.

"Sure." I said then pulled her in the dance floor.

I placed her arms around my waist and I placed mine in her shoulders then after a few seconds I lay my head in her shoulder.

"So why you don't like business parties like this, Piper." Alex asked not really judging me.

"My father doesn't approved of my choices, thinking that arts especially literature is for those who doesn't use their mind. He thinks that I needed to focus on our business and my choice as a writer is the cause why we are not in talking terms." I said then sighed hard.

"If literature is for those who are not using their mind then how do you create beautiful art with letters?" Alex asked curiously. "I had read your novels and if your awards is not enough to prove that you are brilliant in your field then I don't know what to call you." She added strongly. I could feel my eyes getting watery with her question because it is the first time that I felt that someone truly appreciate my writings.

"Thank you." I said then look at her eyes intently. We stop moving and I could feel that she really wants to kiss me but there are a lot of people here right now. I could not stop anymore what I'm feeling.

"I need you right now." I tip toed and whispered to her then bite the shell of her ears. I heard her moan and she pulled me out of the dance floor. She leads me to the elevator and pressed the highest floor. I looked at her questioningly.

"Did I tell you that I own this building?" Alex said with a smirk.

* * *

I almost wanted to take Piper in the middle of the dance floor when she whispered in my ears but there are so many people here and they didn't went here for a show. It is a good thing that I listened to Nicky's advice to hold the event here so it will be convenient for some of my staffs who prepared the party. I lead her to the elevator and when she looks at me with a questioningly, I answered her with the obvious answer I could think of.

As soon as the elevator closed, I pinned Piper to the elevator and kissed her hard. I nibbled first her upper lips then when I felt that it is swollen already, I nibbled her lower lips. I could not get enough of her sweetness. I swiped her parted lips and asking for permission to enter her mouth. To purposely make our bodies get closer, I put Piper's arms to my neck and lifted her legs to wrap it to my waist.

"You don't know how much I like to feel your legs around me." I said when we parted for air. I didn't let her answer me because I am attacking her mouth again. She parted her lips to let me enter and I graciously take advantage of it. I explored the inside of her mouth with tongue and occasionally engaging her tongue with a few swipes. When I'm satisfied with exploring inside her mouth, I massaged her tongue using mine and swirled and swiped it to a dance that we both know. I could hear a moan from her and feel her shivering.

"Fuuuuuck! You are so goooood!" Piper said groaning when we parted again for air.

"No, you are just so sweet." I started to tongue fuck her again this time trying to taste Piper's lips whole.

The elevator opened to my private penthouse. It has only a small lobby dividing it from the elevator and the penthouse. I didn't put Piper down instead I kissed her hard some more and punched the number to my penthouse.

"I don't think I can't wait anymore, Alex." Piper said.

"Don't worry, my wife, I don't intend to keep you waiting." I said then lowered her to the grand piano I have in the living room.

"Ooooohhh…!" I moaned when I felt Alex massaging my ass. I could feel my hips are burning from too much grinding but I cannot stop because my body is begging another release for the fourth time. We are already in the couch and my feet is wobbly and gooey from all the cumming we are having. I could feel my thirst growing and throat feels a little sandy from all the moaning but I cannot resist a naked Alex walking when she offered to get us water. I literally jumped on her back and massaged her breast from the back. Alex without any hesitation pinned me down in the couch and let us say we fortotally forgot the water after that.

"Ss…top." I moaned. Alex stop grinding under me and I immediately miss her warmth.

"Ahhh…I…I…uhmm…mean dooont….stoooop…" I panted in her ears.

"Hmmmm…what do you really want,pipes?" Alex asked in her raspy, sexy voice.

"This…" I answered then make sure that our clits and breast are align then grinded hard. I connected our mouth and made sure to kiss her hard.

I'm not really a sexual person but when she is around I always craved to be connected to her. There is a constant need to feel her skin to mine even with just simple gestures like holding hands or her arms around my shoulders. I feel protected and safe at the same time whenever she is near. I just can't get enough of her like I'm starving for something.

 _For her?_

As I near cumming for the fourtrth time there is only one thing running on my mind.

F.U.C.K. IM. DOOMED.

* * *

We didn't make it to the room anyway and I just got us some blanket from my room when we felt exhaustion from what we are doing. I could feel how Piper squished her way to my side and how protectively I'm hugging her. I could not deny anymore the attraction between us and I don't know why I feel happy about it. This is not part of the plan and I just want to take away Piper from her father who will be using her as a pawn in his plan for the company.

 _You are one confusing human being, Alex. You are not some superhero shit._

" _Am I really just using her for my plan? Is this just a sexual tension between us?"_

But the way we had sex is very different. It was the very first time that I felt she really need to connect to my partner. While tasting Piper, all I could think of is how I'm so thirsty for more. I was literally trembling when I entered Piper for the fourth time from anticipation. And for the love of sex, I came when Piper came and Piper was not even inside me during that time!

 _And oh remember the time when she fuck you with her clit? You came twice with how good she felt, right?_

Oh. My. Goodness. I. Am. Literally. Fuck. Up.


	29. Chapter 29:Little Ms Sunshine

_Why do you want her to meet the important people in your life?_

 _Remember those walls I build_

 _Baby they are tumbling down_

 _They didn't even put a fight_

 _They didn't even make a sound…_

 _(Halo)_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty-nine: Little Ms. Sunshine**

It is already 6:00 a.m. when I decided to get out of the bed and start my day. As I take my bath I can't stop thinking the dinner party three nights ago. Nicky was relentlessly teasing me about _our_ early out during the party. When I asked how she knew about it, she told me that she saw us leaving the venue through the elevator and I think my red face said it all. The newspapers are also not all helping with our situation because of the pictures they took out of the party. One newspaper even made our picture,I was kissing her head after her speech a front page, stating that _"It looks like one of the most sought after bachelorette of New York is loving her married life."_

 _Well aren't you enjoying it?_

" _Of course! If our lovemaking is not any indicator…"_

 _Oh! Love making?_

 _Oh fuck!_

I turn the water knob more to take my mind off from Piper. I need to clear my mind if I want to cook a superb meal for this special day.

* * *

" _It looks like one of the most sought after bachelorette of New York is loving her married life."_

I reread the headline again for the nth time since the moment I woke up. Gina already knew my routine that I read newspaper as soon as I wake up. I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer the longer I look at our picture. I know that the photographers took pictures of us during the dinner but I didn't know that someone took a picture of Alex kissing me on the top of my head and looking proud of me after my little speech. I cannot deny the fact that my heart is soaring from the picture but as I remember the night we had after the dinner surely is making me shiver to certain places.

 _I think I need to have an early shower._

After I finish my shower, I opted to wear a white shirt and black shorts. I get my laptop and phone then walked directly to the kitchen but I stop in the door because of the scene inside the kitchen. An upbeat song is streaming from the Bluetooth speaker and Alex is singing and swaying to the beat of the song while putting tomato sauce in the pan.

"Good morning." I said to her but I don't think she heard me because she just continue with what she is doing so I walk near her and tap on her shoulder. I chuckled lightly when I see that she jumped almost a few inches from the floor.

"Fuck! You almost give me a heart attack, Pipes!" Alex said with surprise in her voice. "How long have you been here?" she asked loudly.

"Long enough to see your performance. Besides I greeted you but you didn't hear me because of the music." I said loudly. Alex walked to the speaker and lowered the volume.

"Good morning!" I greeted her again with a grin and she grins back at me.

"Good morning too, Pipes." Alex greeted me back with the same enthusiasm. We gazed at each other for a few minutes then I can't stop myself from giggling.

"What?" Alex asked with a chuckle too.

"I didn't know that you can sing and dance while cooking." I said teasingly.

"Well it is a secret talent of mine but I'm not really a good singer nor a great dancer." Alex said with a pout. "And you are not allowed to tease me for that or else." Alex said then walked near me.

"Or else?" I asked curiously. She grabbed me by the waist and tickled me relentlessly to the side of my body.

"You are so cruel!" I said breathlessly.

"Ah! Now you know one of the cruelest thing I can do." Alex said teasingly said but not stopping with the tickling.

"Al…Aleeexxx….st…stoooop…Please! I can't breathe anymore! And I think whatever you are cooking is burning already." I said still laughing.

"Oh shit!" Alex released me and tried to hold the pan not remembering that it is so hot.

* * *

"I'll treasure your heart of gold…You can find me here…" I sing along with the song streaming in the Bluetooth speaker then sway my hips with the beat of the song. Kim asked me the last time I visited her if I could cook for her birthday and I promised that I will bring Piper also. For some unknown reason when Kim saw her picture in the television with me, she liked her already.

 _Maybe because of their real connection._

And because I am oblivious with my surrounding, I jumped a few inches when I felt someone tapped me in the shoulder.

"Fuck! You almost give me a heart attack, Pipes!" I said with surprise in my voice. "How long have you been here?" I asked loudly.

"Long enough to see your performance. Besides I greeted you but you didn't hear because of the music." she said loudly. I walked to the speaker and lowered the volume.

She greeted me again with great enthusiasm and I matched her greeting with the same energy. We looked at each other with a grin on our faces but I don't feel uncomfortable though I wished she didn't see dancing like a headless chicken.

"I didn't know that you can sing and dance while cooking." she said teasingly.

"Well it is a secret talent of mine but I'm not really a good singer nor a great dancer." I said with a pout then an idea strike in my mind. "And you are not allowed to tease me for that or else." I said then walked near her.

"Or else?" she asked curiously. I grabbed me by the waist and tickled her relentlessly in the side of her body. I could feel her squirming and wiggling but I continue with my tickling attack.

"You are so cruel!" she said breathlessly.

"Ah! Now you know one of the cruelest thing I can do." I said teasingly said but not stopping with the tickling.

"Al…Aleeexxx….st…stoooop…Please! I can't breathe anymore! And I think whatever you are cooking is burning already." she said still laughing. I sniffed the air and true to what she said, the meal I'm cooking is almost burning.

"Oh shit!" I released her and tried to hold the pan not remembering that it is so hot. I immediately released the pan and wiggled my hand.

"Alex! Are you alright?" Piper asked with a concern in her voce. She immediately dragged me to the faucet to put my hand under the water.

"Do not remove it under the water." Piper said then walked to the refrigerator. She get a tomato and sliced it.

"Here let me." Piper said then swipe the sliced tomato to my hands.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked curiously.

"Well I love to read right? I read it from a blog. Is your hands fine already?" she asked then looked at me with concern.

"Yup, thank you, nurse Piper." Alex said then grinning and kissed the top of her hair.

"Why, thank you for that, Alex, but no flirting between the patient and nurse." she said playfully. I pouted at her but she just laugh at me.

"So what are you cooking?" Piper asked curiously.

* * *

"Just a simple spaghetti with meatballs and some chocolate cookies." Alex answered after inspecting her hand. It has a red patch but nothing beyond that. She looked at me like she is anticipating that I will asked a question but I learned long ago that Alex will tell me something if she wants to.

"Are you planning to do something today?" Alex said then go back with what she is doing.

"I don't really have a plan. Can I help you with something?" I asked curiously.

"Thank you for offering your help. Can you please start mixing the ingredients for the cookies? Make sure to add chocolate syrup to it. What do you think of going out today in the country side?" Alex asked me. I almost spill the chocolate syrup with Alex casual request.

 _Is this a date?_

"F…uhhhmmm…Fine, I guess." I said stuttering.

"Are you okay? " Alex looked at me and I just nodded.

"Great! So we need to finish this early because I know that my sunshine is already waiting for me." Alex said excitedly. I feel a pinch in my heart.

 _So I will meet this Ms. Little Sunshine after all._

While packing the things needed for Kim's birthday party, I observed that Piper is a bit nervous after changing to a casual clothes for going out. I really don't know how she manage to look good with a t-shirt and a jeans.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked her curiously.

"I guess I'm just nervous in meeting your Little Ms. Sunshine." I answered honestly.

"Don't be. She is the most adorable kid you will ever meet." Alex said.

"Kid?!" I said in a high pitched.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you that I have a sibling?" she said with confusion. I nodded her head indicating that she did. She looked at me with puzzled expression.

"And here I thought…" I said out loud. Alex look at me with narrowed eyes and then laugh.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you are…" Alex said with a chuckle. I tried to cover her mouth with hand but she bite it playfully.

"Not fair!" I shouted.

"So I'm the unfair one?" she said amusingly. We laughed for a few minutes then she opened the door of the car. The drive going to the place is filled with comfortable silence but there are so many things running on my mind. After half an hour driving going to the country side, we stop in the facility in the middle of a forest.

"I know there are many things running on your mind right now but I want to enjoy this day. I will answer your questions after this event." Alex said when we parked at the front of the facility. I nodded my head and helped Alex to get all the things we brought for Kim.

"Actually it is Kim's birthday." Alex said when we are nearing the door.

"Why didn't you tell me? I should have bought something for her." I said with panic in my voice.

"I really didn't expect that you will meet Kim on her birthday. But don't worry, I bought enough gifts for her." Alex said nonchalantly but I could sense that she is carefully choosing her words. Just like what we are doing nonverbally, I squeezed her free hand with mine. She smiled at me genuinely and squeezed my hand back.

"Good morning, Ms. Vause. How are you?" the front desk officer greeted Alex.

"Good morning, Mary. I'm fine. By the way this is my wife, Piper Chapman Vause. So technically I'm Mrs. Vause." Alex introduced me properly.

"Hello, Mary. Good morning. I'm Piper Chapman Vause." I said shyly while offering my hand to her I'm not still use with my last name but I'm always filled with overwhelming feeling when she introduced me like that to everybody.

"It's nice meeting you, Mrs. Vause. The party hall will be ready for the party in five minutes. I was informed also by Dr. Rosa that Kim is waiting for you in her room but she is not ready yet because she wants you to take care of her." Mary informed us.

I followed Alex because I don't know my way around. We went to the party hall first to put down the things we brought then she lead me to a hallway that has the biggest rooms in the facility. We arrived at the last room in the hallway but she knocked first before entering.

"Le…Lexie...!" a girl half our height opened the door and excitedly shouted then immediately put her hands up. Alex picked her up and hugged her tight.

"Hello there, sunshine. How are you?" Alex asked then she walked inside the room. I followed them inside quietly.

"I'…I'm fiiiine." She answered briefly then hide in the crook of her neck.

"Oh. Don't be shy, my little sunshine." Alex said then sit on the couch. "This is Piper, my wife." Alex introduced me to Kim.

"Hi there, sunshine. I'm Piper. What is your name?" I said softly towards to Kim.

"H..Hi..my…n…name…is…Ki..Kim…" Kim answered after looking at me swiftly then hide her face in Alex's neck again.

"Wow! You have a very nice name." I said softly. Kim whispered to Alex something but all I could hear is a mumble.

"She said you look beautiful." Alex said to me with mirth in her eyes.

"Why, thank you, Kim. You are also beautiful." I said truthfully. I could see Alex lights up with how our conversation is going.

"T…Thnak…you…" Kim said then tried to look at me with a toothy smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Vause. Kim hasn't taken a bath because she said that she liked to wait for you to take care of her." the maid said who made her presence known while we are talking.

"Has she taken her medicines already?" Alex said while caressing Kim's back.

"Y…yes…I'm a g….good gi…girl…" Kim answered happily.

"Very good, sunshine! Then let me bathe you so we can start the party okay?" Alex asked.

"Do you want me to take care of the food in the party hall so you will have a privacy before the party?' I asked when I observed that Kim is a little bit shy around me.

"Is it okay with you?" Alex asked.

"Of course. See you there." I answered then walked to the party hall.

* * *

"Le…Lexie, I'm so ha…happy that y…you are h..here…" Kim said while I'm washing her body.

"Me too, sunshine, me too." I said then kissed her in the cheeks.

"P…Piper is r…re…rea…really p…pre…pretty…" Kim said while removing excess water in her eyes.

"I know. Do you like her?" I asked her. I know that she liked Piper in the picture but I don't really know in person. I am beyond delight when I saw how careful Piper is in talking to Kim and there is no judgment in her voice about Kim's condition. Kim nodded and I saw her unspoken question.

"Don't worry, sunshine. I think she likes you too." I said then kissed her again for the nth time. After making sure that she is ready for the party which actually has less than 15 people all in all, we walked hand in hand going to the party hall. The party hall is well lighted and everyone has a smile in there face when they greeted Kim.

"Happy Birthday, Kim!" everyone shouted happily and Piper even throw some colorful paper to Kim when we enter the hall.

"W…Wow…T…Thank you…!" Kim said excitedly while clapping her hands. She happily pick some of the paper and looked at it intently. Everybody sing the happy birthday song then Kim blow her candle because she likes to do it immediately. Because some of the kids invited in the party has short attention span, we started the magic show immediately while they are eating. I see Piper enthusiastically handing out food to everyone and even hugging some of the kids in the way going to mine and Kim's table. Kim hold my hand tightly and tried to sit on my lap because of shyness.

"Can I sit on your table, Kim?" Piper asked sweetly. Kim nodded not looking at Piper. Piper choose to sit opposite where I and Kim sit. I smiled gratefully to Piper because I know that she is trying her best to interact with Kim. No one outside my family besides Nicky and Red knew about Kim because my family made sure that Kim will have a private life. Even when we are experiencing financial instability, we gave everything that Kim needed. We don't want her to experience the cruelty of the world.

"She likes to read books." I whispered to Kim's ears. I know Kim likes to listen someone reading a book to her. Kim looks at me in the eyes with a certain light. To my surprise Kim goes down to my lap and walked to Piper's front then stretch her hands towards Piper. I could see the surprise in Piper's eyes but she gets Kim and placed Kim in her lap.

* * *

"Do…y…you…l…like…books?" Kim asked me with doe-eyes. I looked at Alex and see how her face lights up with what is happening in front of her.

"Yes. In fact I love to read books aloud to some kids back in my home." I said waiting for Kim's reaction. I am so happy to see that Kim's smile widens and she claps her hand gleefully.

"C…Can…you…r…read…for…me?" Kim asked expectantly.

"Of course but first you need to eat first because your sister cooked all of this for you." I said then get Kim's plate from Alex's front. I cut the pasta and carefully place it in front of Kim. She hesitantly bite the pasta but she claps when she swallowed the food. She send a thumbs up sign to Alex and asked properly for another bite.

After everyone have eaten already, Kim kissed everyone in the cheek to say her thank you. She drag me to her room and give me her favorite book. She climb in the bed and patted a space beside her. I placed an arm around her and then read the book she wanted me to read for her.

"And they lived happily ever after." I read then closed the book I'm reading. Kim is already asleep when I finish reading the book and she is hugging my arm.

"I hope you would like me more, little sister. I will help Alex to protect you and I love you already though we just meet today." I said to her ear then kissed her forehead. I hugged her comfortably and closed my eyes.

Overall the party was a success though the kids didn't do anything much. I was so surprised with how Kim reacted when I told her that Piper reads books. And to say that my heart soared to the sky with how Kim and Piper interacted is an understatement of the year. I almost cried when Kim kissed everyone in the cheek to show her gratitude because it shows some progress in her condition. When Kim dragged Piper out of the hall and Piper looked at me to ask for permission, I nodded my head as an approval.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Dr. Rosa said when she approached me in the front desk after putting the last item from the party on my car.

"Sure." I said then followed her going to Kim's room. When we arrived at Kim's room, she finally speak.

"Kim's condition is showing great progress as we speak. Her stuttering is improving too. I think her condition would get better if she is surrounded by the people she knows." Dr. Rosa said without beating round the bush.

"This is a great news for us and I will heed to your advice. I will ready everything by tomorrow." I said with glee in my voice.

"And I think it will not be a hard time for you because she likes your wife." Dr. Rosa said.

"I hope so and thank you for taking care of Kim." I said with optimism in my voice. Dr. Rosa walked out the same time I opened the door. I walked quietly to the living room and opened quietly Kim's room. My tears flowed freely when I see that Piper is hugging Kim. The emotions exploded in my chest when I heard what Piper said to Kim.

"I hope you would like me more, little sister. I will help Alex to protect you and I love you already though we just meet today." she said to Kim's ear then kissed her forehead.

I quietly closed the door and lay down in the couch in the living room.

 _Damn, I think I'm falling even more._


	30. Chapter 30: Fantasy Life

**A/N:** I know I had apologized too many times but my life is really too busy this last few months. I hope you are still enjoying this story. Oh and I just love the "dancing" scene in Season 1

 _How thin is the line between love and pain?_

 _All I ask is if this is my last night with you, hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends, coz what if I never love again._

 _(All I ask)_

* * *

 **Chapter thirty: Fantasy Life**

"HAHAHAHA! AHHHHHH! St…Stop, I mi…might pee in my sh…shorts!" I heard Kim saying in a shrill voice.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go to the comfort room?" Piper asked with concern in her voice.

"No but can we pl...play again?" Kim asked with excitement in her voice. I walked hurriedly to see what they are doing.

"What are you two doing?" I asked when I come near where they are having fun. Both the two looked at me with shocked in their eyes. The two are holding water hose and dripping wet from head to toe. The two looked at each other and guiltily grinned at me.

"You're early. " Piper said with mirth in her eyes.

"The last meeting was canceled." I said with one of my eyebrows up. "So what is keeping you two busy?" I asked again looking at the water hose in their hands.

"I'm so…sorry. I'm the one who st…started it all." Kim said with apologetic voice.

"No. I'm the one who did it to her first." Piper said.

"Okay. So who should I punish first?" I asked then rolled my sleeves with serious face. Piper walked towards me with bowed head. I looked at Kim and winked at her. I gestured for her to aim for Piper and I abruptly hugged Piper when she is nearing me. Piper yelped with the sudden move.

"Now!" I said full of mischief. Kim being young aimed the water sprout not only to Piper but to me also.

"Okay! Stop! Stop!" Piper said wiggling out of my hug.

"I hope you learn your lesson" I whispered in her ears. I felt her shivered against me and all of a sudden I could feel a cold rush of water in my back.

"You nasty little sneak!"" I said then release her from my hug. I grabbed Kim and aimed her water sprout to Piper.

"Ahhhh! So both of you decided to team up against me." Piper said then aimed her water sprout to us.

The laughter filled the house for a few more minutes.

"What do you want for dinner, Kim?" I asked her while I rubbed her hair with towel softly.

"Hmmm…Can I have pa…pancakes please?" Kim asked shyly.

"Of course. Do you want to put chocolate chips on it?" I asked again. I saw her eyes glint with glee.

"Yeah, a little and can we put ba…bananas?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Yup. Do you want to help me cook it?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Kim said then yawned.

"Maybe next time, sunshine. You should take a nap." Alex said then lifted Kim in her arms to put her into the bed. Kim immediately closed her eyes and Alex pulled the covers to her chin.

"I think I will be the one helping you to do the pancakes for dinner." Alex said then offered her right hand to me. We walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

"I'm sorry if we messed up your garden." I said apologetically.

"It's fine. I should be thanking you for making Kim this happy. I can't remember the last time she laughed like that." Alex said then she stop and tug me to her. I automatically wrapped hands to her waist to savor the moments like this. We are still walking in thin lines and honestly I can't deny anymore that I have feeling for Alex but as of the moment I still don't want to acknowledge it for my own benefit.

" _So you think you could still escape what you are feeling right now?"_

I just ignored "it" because I don't want to deal with "it" right now.

"We can't put too much chocolate chips to the pancakes. Sugar and the two of you are not a very good combination in the same room." Alex said after placing a soft kiss in my crown.

"I promise." I said remembering the time when Kim and I had chocolate fest and Alex was all alone dealing with us. Alex peek a kiss to my lips.

"Hmmmm…Is that all I'm getting today?" I asked seductively.

"So demanding." Alex said then sloppily kissed me. We shared a hearty laugh after the kiss. After an hour of goofing around and cooking the pancakes with more chocolate chips than intended, Alex fetched Kim in her room to have dinner with us.

"Thank you for the di…dinner, Piper." Kim said then kiss me in the cheeks.

"Aw. Your welcome, sunshine." I said then put some smooches in her cheeks.

"Eeeewww….your lips are sli…slippery." Kim said then pushing me with a laugh.

* * *

I can't stop smiling from the scene I'm seeing right now. Piper is proving that not all people will laugh and make fun of Kim and she never showed pity in her actions. Kim is already living with us for a month and I could see how fond the two with each other are. After making sure that Kim is already sleeping, I went to _our_ room and was greeted by a sight to behold. Piper is wearing a boy short with only a lacy bra on top and her hips are rolling to the music while organizing the things on top of our drawer. I lean on the door frame of our room to watch Piper some more.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Piper asked without looking at me.

"Absolutely. Can I sit on the bed to enjoy it some more?" I said then walked to the bed and sit on it and lean on the headboard with my legs stretch properly.

"Yes. You may." She said then faced me with her back still leaning on the drawer and arms spread on it while swaying down sensually. I could not take my eyes off her hips and I know if I look at her eyes, I could see the same fire I'm having right now in my eyes. I motioned for her to come to me with my forefinger and she slowly sauntered to me, she stopped in the bed post to use it as a pole. She protruded her ass out and rolled her hips in time with the rhythm of the music. I could feel the vibration of my moan in my throat with the show Piper is giving me.

"Do you like what are you seeing?" Piper asked me then she crawled on top of the bed from the foot of the bed to hover above me. I could not take of my eyes with the amount of skin I'm seeing right now. I nodded vigorously and patted my lap for her to sit. She obediently sit on my lap and continued the slow dance she is doing. I tried to touch her but she slap my hand. I look at her with shock.

"No touching until I said so." Piper said whispering in my ears then she purposely rub her body to mine.

"Fuck! So soft..." I moaned when she roll her hips to my thigh.

"Do you know how turn on I am right now?" she asked shakily. She get my hand and put it inside her shorts without a warning.

"Ahhh…" She moaned without hesitation when I touch her wet core then removed my hands. "Suck it." she added and then place my hands to my mouth. I shamelessly suck on my fingers while maintaining eye contact with her. She stand in the bed with shaky legs and remove her shorts in front of me.

"Whoa! Fucking shit." I said in a hoarse.

"Is that a good thing?" she ask with a throaty laugh.

"Definitely." I said not taking my eyes to her womanhood. I cannot resist anymore. I hold her thighs firmly and flat my tongue on her womanhood.

* * *

"Ahhhh…Fuck, Alleexxx…" I moaned. I'm not really a brave person but I can't stop myself from doing something bold just to please Alex. I could sense that my aggressiveness is a welcoming change for Alex and it definitely excites her. I almost buck my hips to her when I felt her tongue trying to get inside of me.

"St…Stop… I want you naked now." I moaned forcefully. Though I wanted her to continue the wonderful thing she is doing, I still wanted it to be a two way pleasure. As Alex hurriedly get naked, I lay flat in the bed.

"Now what do I do?" Alex asked hastily while looking at me with hunger.

"Come here." I said. She hovered above me and I intertwined my legs to her waist and my arms to her neck, kissed her hard while making sure that our chest is rubbing to each other.

"Fuck, Piper!" Alex moaned when I released her from the kiss and untangled my legs to her waist. She aligned her wet core to mine and started grinding hard to me. Her bouncing chest is irresistible, so I reached for them and palmed it to her delight. Because of what I've done, she grinded harder to me, causing us to both moaned louder from the pleasure.

"Don't stop…I'm so close…"I said then I palmed her breast harder.

"Then cum for me." Alex said hoarsely then kissed me hard. With her urgent grinding and kissing, my body shake to its core and a blissful fire spread to my body. I could still feel her shaky body. She rolled to my right and breathed heavily. I scooted closer to her and she wrapped her arms round me.

"Good night, Alex." I said then peck her on the lips.

"Good night." She return the kiss with the same manner.

* * *

I wake up a bit earlier than Piper, so I had the chance to gaze at her beauty without a care in the world. After a few minutes of looking, I removed myself carefully from Piper's firm grip to freshen up and start my day. After taking a bath and making sure that I'm properly dress, I called Gina to bring me coffee in my study to do some documents while waiting for the two to wake up and have our breakfast together. I chuckled lightly when I remembered how I can't eat breakfast alone anymore. After a few minutes of reading my emails, my phone ring loudly.

"Good morning, Alex Vause here." I answered professionally.

"Good morning, Vause! How are you doing right now?" Nicky said.

"Fine." I answered briefly.

"Oh…I could sense that you are doing more fine than usual." Nicky said with mischief. I just grinned at the phone but didn't said anything. "Anyways I heard from your secretary that you are not anymore accepting meetings beyond five in the afternoon as much as possible." Nicky said. I just hummed to confirm what she told me. I definitely want to spend more time in the house than in the office. All the people I want to spend my time with is in the house, so why would I stay in the office?

"Oh…so you are really domesticated right now?" Nicky asked.

"What?" I asked uneasily.

"I called last night but apparently you were cooking dinner with your wife. How is that for a bad ass Vause?" Nicky teased me. I just groaned to avoid digging my own grave with Nicky's teasing.

"I just hope it will continue like that and you fall hard for her, so you would stop with your plans." Nicky said seriously suddenly.

"No! I would never fall in love with her and all of these are just part of my plan. She is still a Chapman." I said with closed eyes and pounding heart.

"I just hope karma will not slap bitch you in the face, Vause." Nicky said with a heavy sigh.

"It won't." I said trying to be strong. I ended the call without any warning. I slam my face in the table and tried to ignore the pounding of my heart.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Alex's office, a steady flow of tears is coming out from blue eyes.

 _So it was still all part of her plan._

I tried to muffle the sound of my crying by covering my mouth with my hand but the sound I'm hearing in my ear gets louder and louder. I tried to focus my senses where the cracking sound is coming from but I can't really pinpoint where it is.

 _Piper, get your grip! You need to move before Alex sees you!_

I scolded myself so I won't be seen by her but my feet won't move. I could feel my hands are already shaking from what I'm feeling but I don't want to focus on it.

 _How can I just fall into her trap like that and believe everything that is happening to us is because she somehow care for me?_

 _Wait!_

 _Oh Yeah!_

 _She never even told me that she has feelings for me. All she wanted to do is to have sex and nothing more!_

 _Of course! What is the best way to destroy a person than to play with one's emotion? But I don't deserve this! I don't fucking deserve this!_

With that realization, I could feel my whole body going numb and the cracking sound that I could hear is thundering to my ears. I tried to look at my body to see if the sound is coming from me but it was all blurry and hazy from the tears flowing in my eyes. I tried to do a breathing exercise I had learn from the yoga sessions Polly asked me attend too but it didn't help because the air keeps clogging my throat and a vile taste keeps coming up to my mouth. I tried to breathe again but I could feel my chest tightening more when I released it slowly. And because I was so focus on the things I'm feeling right now, I didn't hear the door opening.

"Piper?" Alex said looking at me.

* * *

All I wanted to do now is to hug her tight and whisper comforting words to her but my whole body can't move as if it is nailed to the floor. I wanted to wipe the steady stream of tears flowing in her beautiful eyes but my hands can't seem to reach for her. I could feel my chest tightening harder and harder but I don't want to look away from her.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping to your conversation." She said shakily then breathes hard. "It won't happen again." she said then tried to turn around but I could see that her body is a bit wobbly. I walked near her and tried to hold her and help but her hand stopped me.

" . ." She said in a low voice but firmly.

"Piper, whatever you heard…" I tried to explain but she interrupted me.

"I have heard enough, Ms. Vause." She said coldly then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"But…" I said then reach out for her again but she docked me.

"Don't worry I'm used to being a tool for everyone." She said to me in the eyes with a pain I can't describe then run towards our room.

I clutched my chest tightly to stop the pain I'm feeling but it's like it won't stop. I go back to my study and try to drink water but it just spilled because of my unsteady hands. I can't even lift my hands properly so the glass slip and it gets broken when it hit the floor. I wanted to thrash the place but I cannot find the energy to do it. All I could think of is the pain I saw in Piper's eyes. Every breath I take is just clogging my chest and like a thousand needles prickling it. I tried to hold on to the table but I can't stop myself from falling to the floor and soundlessly cry like I have never cried before.

 _Why do I feel this so much pain? Why do I have to be so stupid and hurt her like this?_

 _Why can't I just tell her how I feel?_

 _Why I'm so coward?!_

" _Are you ready to forget that she is a Chapman?"_

Then all of the things that her family came back to my mind.

 _The look of my grandfather when he was telling me that my mother was missing… The nights my mother had nightmares and almost lost her mind…and the face of Kim…_

I tried to shout but my voice is failing me. The steady flow of tears is making my eyes blurry but a new goal sweep to my mind. I willed myself to stand even using my hands to stand. After a few minutes of composing myself, I walk to our room and open it but what I see makes my blood boil.

"You will not leave this room right now, Piper." I said with a firm tone.

"Can we just please use a separate room from now on?" Piper said while packing her luggage. I walk near here luggage and thrash it to the floor.

"What is fucking wrong with you?" Piper said then kneeled to her things to pick it up. I clutched her arm to make her stand and tugged her to me. I hug her to the waist tightly so that she can't easily escape me. She wiggled and tried to push me but I stand firmly.

"I said do not touch me!" Piper said after the futile attempt to remove herself from my hug.

"You are my wife and I have every right to you and your body remember that, Piper." I said firmly and kissed her hard. I lick her lips to open it for me but she won't budge, so I just keep kissing her hard. After a few seconds, her mouth slowly opens and she is returning my kisses. I take advantage of this and tried to nip her upper lips but to my surprise Piper bite me. I suddenly release her and hold my lower lips which is a bit swollen and has a cut. I could see concern on her eyes and reach for me but I dock it. I stand with confidence though I could taste the blood flowing in my lips.

"You are my wife and you will fulfill every duties of my wife even in bed. You might want to remember that you are part of the collateral damage of your family." I said coldly. I don't want to say it but I want to ensure that she will stay with me.

" _Coward!"_

"Don't worry, I don't forget that." Piper said not looking into my eyes.

"Then I expect the best from you and fulfilling your duties." I said then snaked my hands to her waist.

"I thought you were different but you are just like everyone." Piper said with a low voice but I could still feel the pain of what she said.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Piper but I'm no different from your evil family." I said with same low voice she has.

"No, you are crueler than them because you can fake emotions." She said back without breaking eye contact.

"Who said I can't play with emotions? Didn't I tell you I had acting workshop to perfect my plan for your family?" I said without breaking a sweat while maintaining eye contact with her and trying to remember the acting points I needed right now but my mind is going blank from the things I'm saying to her.

" _Fucking Liar!"_

"I should have known." Piper said with tears threatening to flow again.

"Oh please, stop crying, it wouldn't change the fact that you are in my mercy and you are mine just like any toy I have right now." I said with a little chuckle to put effect.

"Fuck you!" Piper said vehemently.

"Oh don't worry, I know that and I intend to do that to you because I must admit I cannot resist your delectable body." I said licking my lips.

"Fuck you!" Piper cursed me again for the nth time.

"Is that you are all going to say?" I said but every curse word she said to me is stabbing me like a double edge knife. She glared at me but said nothing.

"So here's the deal, _my wife,_ you will stay in my room and keep it warm for me when I needed it and don't forget that you are mine." I said then sealed it with a kissed and to add weight to it I bite her lower lip a bit then lick it to soothe her pain.

"Let's have breakfast after you compose yourself and let Gina arrange your things. Don't keep me waiting downstairs." I said then released her from my clutch.

" _Fucking coward!"_

I ignored whatever I'm feeling right now because of the reality that I can't have feelings for her because she is a Chapman. I cannot forget what her family had done to mine.

Yes. I'm definitely absofuckingly coward.


	31. Chapter 31: Stupid Moments and Actions

**A/N:** It was Christmas time when I wrote this chapter and all I think is how cruel I am to this two character in the Christmas time.

 _Why do we keep hurting each other?_

 _Tell me why then why it should be_

 _That we go on hurting each other, making each other cry_

 _Hurting each other without ever knowing why_

 _Can we stop hurting each other?_

 _(Hurting Each Other)_

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-one: Stupid Moments and Actions**

My clenched jaws tighten even more as I read the header of the newspaper I'm reading right now.

 _Is there a trouble in paradise?_

 _Business mogul and CEO of Vause Airline Company was seen last night leaving a bar with one of her ex, Ms. Fig of Litchfield Construction Company. The two were seen being cozy in all, inside the bar and exchanges lingering touches. Fig was set to marry Alex but because of twist of some event she married Piper Chapman, one of the best-selling author right now…._

There were several pictures taken of the two in compromising position but what caught my attention the most was when Alex opened the door of Fig's car, they were photographed almost kissing in the mouth. I could feel my eyes starting to burn but I willed myself not to cry. I have done enough of the crying for almost a week now. It is a good thing that Kim doesn't suspect anything because we tried to act natural in front of her.

"Good morning, sunshine, Piper." Alex said to Kim then kissed her in the forehead. She walked near me and tried to do the same but I tilted my head so her kissed just landed in my cheeks. I could see her right brow going up but said nothing.

 _The nerve of this woman!_

"Good mor…morning too, Lexie." Kim said enthusiastically.

"How are you feeling today, sunshine?" Alex asked while Gina poured coffee for Alex and hands her a copy of the same newspaper I'm reading.

"I'…I'm feeling great. In fact I wa…want to go to the park later." Kim said excitedly.

"I'm sorry but we can't because I have a very important meeting with Fig later." She said then drink her coffee.

"Apparently you are more important to me, so don't worry, sweetie, I will be the one bringing you to the park but can we go to the studio first?" I said with a smile to Kim. She eagerly nodded her head and thanked me. I just smiled to her weakly and looked at Alex. I could see her jaws clenching from what I said but she didn't countered it.

"It's okay Le…Lexie." Kim said while eating pancake.

"Come home early. I want to have dinner with the two of you." Alex said looking at me intently.

"I highly doubt it." I said in a whisper. After our heated encounter Alex hasn't been around to have dinner with us. Kim always asked where she is but I can't answer her directly.

 _How I am supposed to say that she is with her other woman?!_

"We will have dinner later and that is final." Alex said with finality in her voice then opened her newspaper. I wanted to observe her reaction of what she will read in the newspaper but it was too big and covered her face. I just sighed hard and helped Kim to eat her breakfast.

* * *

" _Fuck! Fuck those paparazzi! I need to talk to Nicky about this hyenas!"_

I can't stop my jaws from clenching and tightening from the different pictures printed in the newspaper. Fig might be a little touchy in the pictures which has no meaning at all and those wolves took advantage to have a story. Though many assumed that we will marry each other because of the length we are seeing each other and the profit we will gain with such union, we didn't really thought about it during the time we were together because we are both career driven person and all we want is someone to keep us warm in cold nights. Our relationship is more open during that time, nothing is really serious between us. The common knowledge of business and respect to each other maintained the friendship we have plus they are a longtime acquaintance of my family. I just hope Piper hasn't seen these pictures but based on her reaction, I think she knew about it already.

" _I thought you don't care anymore what Piper will think of you."_

 _Yeah but as my wife I need to respect her, right?_

" _So this is all for respect?"_

I didn't answer it. After our heated discussion, I can't shook up the feeling of pain so I went to the bar almost every night and there I saw Fig one night. I can't really tell Nicky about what I feel for Piper because I don't want to hear the "I told you so" speech, so in my drunken state I blurted it all out to Fig. To tell she was surprise was underrated because I don't really showed emotion except when we were in bed. When it was time for us to depart, I tried to kiss her to prove that I can go back to being an emotionless being but I can't bring myself to kiss her on the lips, she just chuckling shrug it and bid me good bye. While preparing to go to work before breakfast, Fig called and said that she has a business proposal for me which I grabbed immediately. Doing business with Fig always prove that it is a lucrative investments.

" _At least Piper is still preparing everything for you before you go to work except she is not around anymore to give you a kiss."_

"Gina." I called Gina.

"Yes, Ms. Alex?" Gina asked immediately in my side.

"I don't want to see any newspaper from now on in this house." I said to her.

"Yes, Ms. Alex." Gina answered then removed the newspaper in front of me.

"Hers also." I said then pointed to Piper. I could see the shocked in her face but I remained stoic to not give any hint on what I'm feeling right now.

"Afraid of your own ghosts?" Piper said sarcastically.

"No but those news are just thrash and I don't want to pollute Kim's mind on what she will see in the newspaper." I answered seriously. Piper just sighed hard and then continued eating her breakfast. I just wanted to protect her from the wolves but she looked sadder than ever.

* * *

I called Daya to tell her that I will be late to come to the set because I will be bringing Kim. She assured me that its fine and I don't have to worry about a thing. I prepared everything that Kim needed then rode the car silently. Alex texted that she will try to come with us in the park but I highly doubt it. She was always drank when she comes home at night. I tried to fulfill my duties as a wife during the first night just like what she told me but she just shun me away and told me to get dressed. One time before the pictures came out, Alex smelled smoke and a distinct woman perfume which I think belongs to Fig. So I guess Fig is fulfilling my job as her wife on that part which is just ripping my heart more into pieces.

"Sweetie, I will just be looking at the set for a while, okay? Then I promise we will go to the park and play but can I ask a favor from you?" I asked Kim while our driver stop in front of the set.

"Sure." Kim looked at me expectantly.

"Will you just behave in the sit designated for you?" I asked her.

"Yes. Don't wo…worry, I will just draw things to make you ha…happy." Kim said then kissed me in the cheeks.

"Sweetie, you bring joy to my life, always remember that." I looked at her teary eyed then kissed her in the forehead. Maybe I can't really hide my sadness anymore.

"Me too." Kim said then smiled at me. I can't stop but hug her and kissed her some more in the head. Lately Kim is becoming my anchor to stay sane in this world I have. After a few minutes of composing myself and Kim, we got out of the car and walked to the set. Everyone greeted Kim cheerfully and to my delight no one asks who she is. It still a rule of Alex not to divulge Kim's identity to the public to make sure that she will have privacy, so even if someone asks who she is , I'm not allowed to answer it. She is still shy to talk to people but there are improvements with her social skills.

"Good morning, Piper. My, my, who do we have here?" Ruby Rose cooed and kneeled in front of Kim. Kim automatically hide to my back but I could see that she looked at Ruby Rose curiously. I followed here line of sight at and see her curiosity on Ruby's tattoos. Ruby see it too and to my utter surprised she take off her top and spread her arms.

"You know you can touch it, honey." Ruby said to Kim. Kim looked at me asking for permission and I just nodded my head. Kim excitedly walked in front of Ruby and traced with her fingers the tattoos.

"You know my sis…sister, Lexie, has the same drawings in her body." Kim said to Ruby.

"Oh really?" Ruby said then chuckled a little when Kim traced a ticklish part of her body.

"By the way, my name is Ruby. How about you, little one?" Ruby asked tenderly.

"Kim." Kim answered still focused with the drawings.

"Good morning to you too, Ruby. I'm sorry if we are bothering you." I said apologetically.

"No its fine. It's refreshing to see someone this curios with my tattoos." Ruby said then hug Kim. To my surprise, Kim didn't shoved Ruby away but just giggled.

"Say goodbye now, Kim, we don't want to disturb Ruby anymore, don't we sweetie? I still need to make my rounds in the set." I said to Kim.

"No its fine. I don't really have anything to do right now. I just got my script for the next episode that I will shoot next day so if you want I can baby sit for her while you round the set." Ruby said then lifted Kim.

"Is it really okay with you?" I asked her. Kim just clapped her hand. I do want someone to look after her while I'm away aside from the baby sitter we have.

"Yeah. I think we will be best bud from now on." Ruby said then tickled Kim in the side.

"Be good with Ruby, okay?" I silently thanked Ruby after I left a kiss to Kim and do the rounds as fast as I can.

* * *

"So that's all for my proposal. Do you have any question?" Fig asked everyone in the meeting room. I looked at Nicky but she refused to look at me. I just sighed hard and shook my head when Fig looked at me. I didn't really understand everything what Fig has said but my secretary will review it to me. After a few minutes, everyone left the room except Nicky, Fig and I.

"Can I talk to you, Alex?" Nicky said in a serious tone. I nodded my head.

"Fig can you wait for me in my office?" I said to Fig. I needed to give her the documents my secretary has prepared for this meeting and I need to discuss some of this documents to her. When we are alone, Nicky approached me and to my disbelief, she punched me right to the face.

"Fuck! Why did you do that?" I asked angrily at Nicky. I hold my hurt jaw and licked the cut in the corner of my mouth. She ready herself again to strike but I dodged it and tried to hold her. She tried again to hit me but luckily I caught her hand and pinned her to the table.

"What the fuck, Nicky? What is wrong with you?!" I asked her when she tried to wiggle free from my hold.

"What is wrong with me?! What is wrong with me?! How about you?! What is fucking shit wrong with you, Alex?!" Nicky shouts then brutally wiggle out of my hold. I look at her with puzzlement. She go to the newspaper stand in the corner of the conference office, opens it then throws it to me to the section where my face and Fig are printed. I just look away at Nicky and sit properly.

"Part of the plan." I answered briefly.

"Pat of the plan? Part of the plan?! Fig is one of friends who we can rely on and she will not allow herself to be part of your crude plan!" Nicky shouts again. "For the first time since your mother passed away, Vause, I see you smiling genuinely again and I know that Piper has everything to do that about your happiness. Please do not throw that away because of the stupid hatred you have!" Nicky said angrily. I stood with determination and grab Nicky in the collar. It is the first time to see Nicky this mad at me and because of the plan.

"You think this is stupid?! You think it is stupid to avenge my family from what her family has done?! And why are you so concern with Piper? " I said furiously readying myself to punch Nicky.

"Piper is not really my concern here but you! She has nothing to do with what her family has done with yours! She doesn't deserve this. You deserve to be happy! As your best friend, I don't want to see you doing stupid things just because of the hatred you are feeling. Let it go!" Nicky said not dodging the punch I'm about to launch.

"You don't think I didn't tried that? I tried so many times but I can't! I can't forget my family had experienced in the hands of the Chapman!" I said while the tears flowing in my eyes. I released her in my grip and kneeled in front of her.

"Maybe you don't need to forget. Maybe you need to start over again with her. Maybe she is the best thing that will ever happen to you. Give it a chance, Vause. After what happened to your family, this is the first time I see you this happy. Kim is even showing positive progress. Don't be so coward." Nicky said then hug me tight. We are not really an emotional friends but right now I can't stop myself from crying.

"Maybe I don't deserve to be happy." I said then cried some more in Nicky's shoulder.

* * *

"Thank you, Ruby, for taking care of her while I'm making my rounds." I said to Ruby when she handed me Kim. Kim is already napping on her shoulder.

"No problem. I've heard that you two are going to the park. Can I come?" Ruby asked with pleading eyes.

"I really don't know if we are still going because she is sleeping but you can come if you want." I said then called the driver to fetch us.

"Hey if you want I can drive for you." Ruby offered politely.

"Thank you but I think what you have done for us is enough already. I don't want to impose anymore." I said shyly.

"Nonsense. I'm hooked with this little one here." Ruby said excitedly then kissed Kim in the cheeks.

"Okay. Thank you very much. Let me just message our driver." I called the driver to just meet us in the park because he is also our body guard then I texted Alex what park we will stay. There is still a little bit of hope that Alex would come but until we arrived at the park, there is no reply from Alex. Kim is already awake when we arrived at the park. She excitedly clap her hands and jumped excitedly out of the car when it stop to the park. It is a good thing that I prepared a picnic basket for the day. Kim really enjoyed the park and the company of Ruby. Alex never came nor replied to my message.

"Thank you for accompanying us in the park. The least I can do is to offer a dinner to you but it will only home cooked because I need to put Kim in bed." I asked Ruby.

"That would be nice." Ruby said then drive to our house. I just told the driver and the Kim's nanny to meet us in the house. Ruby insist that she gets Kim while I will be the one getting all Kim's stuff at the back.

"And then he said I'm not a retarded, I'm an eggplant!" Ruby said the last part with a funny face and we laughed hard to the joke.

"So I see we have a company for the dinner." Alex opened the doors to us with eyes so intent I feel so awkward. Before I can even answer her, I heard someone called her inside. I looked at her back and I see Fig holding a bottle of champagne.

 _What is she doing here?_

* * *

After composing myself, I ask Nicky to sue the paparazzis who took my pictures with Fig and ask for a restraining order not to get near me or Piper. After all my instruction, Nicky just smirked at me.

"Hey Nicky, I have to tell you something." I called Nicky before she go out of the conference room.

"Yeah?" Nicky asked curiously.

"Yes, I think I love her." I finally admitted what I'm feeling to Piper in front of Nicky. I could see her eyes go wide and she shouts on top of her lungs.

"I hope you make it right soon, Vause." Nicky said after jumping around like a rabbit. I just smile at her. I immediately organized my things to finish my work.

"Good morning, Ms. Alex. I'm sorry to interrupt your supposed meeting with Ms. Fig but we have an emergency with Vause Airline. Your attention is really needed with this one." My secretary informed me immediately about the situation but all I could think of is my promise to Piper that I will come to the park with them. I entered the office with a scowl because I don't think I could keep my promise to Piper and Kim.

"I'm sorry Fig for being late, something came up." I said then sit in the chair and log in to my computer.

"It's fine. I know how companies work and sometimes emergencies do happen." Fig said while drinking champagne.

"Can I just give to you the documents later after I attended this emergency?" I said while typing fast in the computer.

"Oh sure. I heard Kim was already staying in your house. Can I see her then you can discuss the documents to me after. That way it will be convenient for the both of us." Fig said while emptying her drink.

"Oh sure. I know Kim will loved to see you. Join us for dinner, so you can also meet my wife." I said excitedly. When we were still together Fig had met Kim for several times and Kim is a bit fond of her.

"Do I need to bring anything? And it will be my pleasure to meet the one who stole the heart of the most elusive bachelorette of New York according to the news." Fig said with exaggeration.

"Nope but please don't charm my wife too much. I don't want us to cut ties this late in our friendship." I said humorously. She bid goodbye after a few minutes and I emerged myself with work while waiting for Piper's text about their whereabouts. It was already four in the afternoon when I resolved the problem that occurred in the company.

"Oh shit!" I cursed hard remembering about my promise to go with Kim and Piper to the park. I look for my personal phone but to my dismay it was drained to the core.

"What the fuck!" I cursed loudly again. When bad luck strikes you, it strikes you well. I immediately called for my driver to go to the house. It is no good to go to the park anymore as I know that Kim will be taking her nap already in this time and Piper would be wise enough to bring her home. When I arrived at the house, I asked for the both of them immediately but Gina told me that they are not yet in the house. After a few minutes of instructing the maids to prepare a dinner, I go up to our room and freshen up a bit. I'm already finish when Gina told me that Fig is already in the house.

"Good evening, Alex. I see nothing's change here except it feel warmer and homelike." Fig said looking at our wedding picture and some pictures of Kim and Piper laughing at the camera.

"Yeah. I know." I said then looked at one of the pictures taken in the Paris.

"Can I have a champagne?" Fig asked after a few minutes of looking at the picture.

"Sure." I answered her then I heard a car stopped in front of the house. I look at the front camera to see who it is and I almost punch the monitor in what I saw.

 _What the fuck is she doing here? And why is she so comfortable with Piper?!_

"Take it easy, Alex." Fig said while holding the champagne bottle. I didn't answer her because I am set to open the door, get Piper and Kim from her and lock them in our room.

"I never seen you this jealous when we were together. This Piper is really something." Fig said before I opened I door. It just registered in my mind but I don't answer it.

"So I see we have a company for the dinner." I said when I open the doors myself for them. I could feel that Piper is so awkward with my gaze but she didn't look away. I started to descend the stairs and when I was near enough to get Kim, I stretched my arms to get her from Ruby. Ruby looked at Piper hesitantly to my irritation. Piper just nodded her head then smiled at her sweetly. I forcefully yanked Piper to my side which she just yelped. I could see that Ruby wanted to stop me from what I'm doing but she didn't said a word. One of my brow goes up to challenge her on what she will say but after a few seconds and a deep sigh I don't hear anything. I ascended without a word to enter in the house but Piper stopped me abruptly before totally entering the house. I looked at her questioningly but she didn't said a word. She turn around to Ruby.

"Ruby, please do come to our house. I'm sorry for _my wife's behavior._ I think she is just really tired right now. We will just put Kim in the bed then we will go down to have dinner." Piper said softly. I can't control myself from smiling when Piper said _my wife_.

"Fig, can you entertain Ruby for a while. We need to put Kim in the bed." I said to Fig with a smirk. I could hear Fig chuckled but obeyed my instruction. I could see in my peripheral vision that Fig gestured her hand to Ruby to come in. We go to Kim's room silently but I could see a big scowl in Piper's face. We placed soft kisses to Kim's face then she dragged me to our room.

"Feisty, aren't we?" I said playfully.

"You! How could you treat Ruby like that when all she do was to help me?!" Piper shouts when I closed the door to our room.

"Help you? To what? To have a simple dinner with you or to flirt with you?" I shouts back at her.

"Oh! Look who's talking right now?! Who brought her bar friend here to have dinner with us?!" Piper said irritated.

"I invite her because we have a business proposal to discuss." I said with a lower voice.

"You mean monkey business?" Piper said harshly.

"So you believe what those crappy news were writing about me and Fig?" I looked at her with disbelief.

"You don't give me any reason to believe otherwise." Piper said not meeting my eyes. I don't know but what she said struck me to my core and the idea that she don't trust me hurts like hell.

" _Why would she trust you? From the start of your marriage, you make her believe that all the things you are doing is for revenge and nothing else."_

 _Fucking damn!_

I look at her and see the forming tears in her eyes. For the first time after our heated discussion last week, I really look at her and see how sadness is permanently residing in her eyes. She gets a little thinner too. She lacks vibrant and energy.

 _And don't forget the pain painted in her face every time she looks at you._

I suddenly yanked her to me and hug her tight. I placed soft kisses in her hair.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

After a few minutes of kissing her hair, I could feel my shoulders getting wet and then to my surprise tears also fall in my eyes.

 _I think I need to make it right this time…for us…for our happiness…_


	32. Chapter 32: Starting Today

**A/N: No Piper and Stella for this story. XD**

 _Will love win this time?_

 _I'm so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_

 _Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_

 _How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_

 _What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_

 _(Latch)_

 **Chapter thirty-two: Starting Today**

After our emotional conversation in our room, I could feel that somehow we have a deeper connection though I don't want to put my hopes up. The dinner with Fig and Ruby 2 weeks ago was uneventful except that Alex was back to being attentive and Fig seems to be really grateful in meeting me which puzzled me the most.

"Is Kim getting ready for the day?" Polly asks while drinking the coffee I prepared. Polly surprised me one week ago by visiting me here in New York. I was beyond ecstatic that my best friend came on the time that I needed her the most.

"No. She is drawing something that she doesn't want me to see yet. Alex is accompanying." I said while carefully spreading butter to the pancakes. To my amusement another thing that also changed after the said conversation, the two sisters won't eat pancakes that I didn't prepare.

"My, my, aren't you becoming a dutiful wife now?" Polly said then tried to get one of the pancakes but I slap her hand. She caresses her hand with a pouting look.

"I will make one for you if you want." I said to her. "Besides Alex told me do my responsibilities as her wife to compensate for what she paid." I said bitterly.

"Oh really?" Polly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Somewhere between that and there." I said vaguely. I can't remember really what she said but it is enough to invoke enough pain inside of me.

"So you are saying that all of the things you are doing like preparing her work clothes and lunch and making sure that everything she needed for the day is taken care by you is because you are being paid?" Polly asked me with disbelief.

" _Oh right? You started preparing her lunch when you heard from Nicky that she is not eating properly in the office. Is it also part of your duty?"_

"Yes" I answered short. I don't want to give any more information to her because she knows me to well.

"Oh right." Polly said then drinks loudly her coffee. I just shrug my shoulders to her and continued what I'm doing.

"So what are you drawing, Kim?" I asked her curiously.

"Don't lo…look, please?" Kim said then tried to hide what she is doing with her arms.

"Okay." I said then tried to look at drawings that hang in here room. I smiled when I saw that it mostly compose of me and her with Piper but something caught my eye. It was a sketch of her going down the slide with Piper and me at the bottom of the slide but Piper is looking sad and bowing down a bit.

"Kim, can I ask you a question?" I ask her then get the drawing that caught my attention. Kim looked at me curiously.

"Why is Piper sad here?" I ask then point to her what I'm talking about.

"Be…because she was sad when we were at the park when we went there. I think she was wa…waiting for you be…because she kept looking at her phone." Kim answers then go back with her drawing. A lone tear feel to my eye and all I could think of is how cruel I am with Piper.

"And Lexie?" Kim said when she was finish with her drawing.

"Yes, my little sunshine?" I ask her curiously.

"I th…think she likes you." Kim said then pulled my arms out of her room. I wanted to ask what she meant by that but she already released my hand and run towards the kitchen with her drawing.

"Piper, do you like to see my new dra...drawing after breakfast?" Kim asked while cutting her pancakes into bite sizes.

"Sure, sweetie." I answered her then tried to help her in cutting her pancakes.

"Thank you." Kim said with a smile.

"Welcome. So what do you want to do today?" I asked while drinking coffee.

"I want to go to the park again, if…if that is okay with you?" she answered excitedly. I looked at Alex to ask her permission. She looks at me blankly and I am ready to be rejected but she smiled at Kim and nodded her head. I released the breathe that I didn't know I am holding.

"I have a better idea. Why don't we go to the beach? The sun is up and I think it is better for Kim to feel the sea breeze." Alex suggested while slicing her pancake. I put an egg and enough vegetable salad to her plate then I turn to Kim and hands her the glass of milk. Polly looks at me with teasing eyes but I just ignore her.

"Sea? As in li…like in Ariel?" Kim asks with wide eyes.

"Yes, sweetie." I said with a chuckle.

"Le…Lexie, thank you!" Kim said with a clap.

"Gina, can you get my phone?" Alex said then sips her coffee but do not take another sip again.

"Why are you not drinking your coffee, Alex?" Polly asks politely.

"I think I have enough coffee for the day." Alex answers shortly.

"Oh! I thought you know that I am the one who prepared your coffee." Polly said with mirth in her tone.

"And that too. It doesn't taste like the one that Piper is preparing for me." Alex said looking at me. I could feel my cheeks warming up but I chant my mantra lately to stop myself from what I'm feeling.

 _She is just using you. She is just using you._

"Excuse me, I just need to make a call." I said after I finish the food in her plates.

"Sure. I will prepare the things that Kim needs for the beach." Piper said then the three of them stand and walks towards the stairs to go the room. I go to the garden to make sure that I will have a private conversation with Nicky.

"Hello, Nicky." I said when Nicky answered the call.

"Yes, Vause?" Nicky asked.

"I know I'm asking for too much from you but I really need your help. I will be in the beach today and I have an important meeting with Ms. Tasty today. The two documents she will be giving me is an important one. Can you please get it and bring it to my house when we arrive tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Is this the one we have talk about a few days ago?" Nicky said seriously.

"Yes." I said with a firm tone.

"But is one of the documents really necessary?" Nicky asked desperately.

"Yes. It is her choice to make." I answered not budging with my decision. I know it is too risky to do but I it is the risk I'm willing to make. It doesn't guarantee anything, heck, it may cause me things that I don't want but I'm willing to take this risk.

 _For Piper…_

"You know what, Vause, this is stupid but admirable. I just hope everything will fall in its place." Nicky said with more respect than ever.

"I hope so." I said while looking blankly at the garden.

"So is it your first time to go to the beach, sweetie?" I ask Kim while she is coloring her drawing on top of the bed. I am putting the things she needed for the beach. I decided to put two cute one piece for Kim and some extra meds for Kim.

"No. Le…Lexie brought me to the beach when I was small. According to Dr. Rosa it is good for my health." Kim said then crawled towards me. She raised her drawing book towards my direction. I get it carefully from her hand and sit in the bed to carefully examine it. It is an everyday scene inside the house. We are having breakfast as usual with the pancakes in the middle but what caught my attention is I am putting pancake in Kim's plate while Alex is facing my direction as if looking at me.

"Piper, can I tell you a secret?" Kim whispered in my ears.

"Yes, sweetie, what is it?" I answered carefully.

"I thi…think she likes you." Kim said in a hush tone.

"Who are you referring to?" I asked her curiously.

"Lexie" Kim said with a nod.

"I don't think so." I said to her also in a hush tone.

"I'm ri…right." Kim said with conviction. I just smiled at her sweetly but said nothing.

"I do…don't think you believe me." Kim said with a sad tone.

'I do believe you, sweetie, after all she married me." I said to her trying to put some believable tone in it.

"No. It is not like that." Kim said a bit irritated and a frown.

"Then like what, sweetie?" I asked then hug her. She sits on my lap then gets her drawing from my hand. She started to draw something from Alex's image encircling us in a symbol. I look at it with wide eyes.

"It's all here." Kim said pointing in her eyes.

I look at her with disbelief and look at the heart symbol encircling mine and Alex's image. After a few minutes of making sure that I'm already fine to meet Alex, we go down silently.

"Are you all set?" Alex asks me and Kim when we go down from Kim's room. Kim nodded her head eagerly while I just look at her blankly. My head is still bug about what Kim said and her drawing.

" _Does Kim know something you don't know?"_

 _She is just a kid with wild imagination._

" _Yeah keep telling yourself that."_

"Are you okay?" she asks me with concern after she puts Kim in the back of the car properly.

"Yeah. A bit tired I guess." I answer her mildly.

"Are you sure?" she asks again then examines me while holding me closely to her. When she is satisfied with what she sees, she kisses me in my hair lightly. I feel that my body tense with the contact and I hear a soft curse from her.

"It's okay. I like it." I said with wide eyes.

 _Fuck me and my big mouth!_

"Look I don't want to stop your sweet moment together and all but Kim is getting cranky because of the wait." Polly said with wide grin in the passenger side. Alex immediately released me from her hold and opens the car for me. I could hear Polly's giggles which makes my cheeks redder than ever.

"I'm sorry for making you wait this long, little sunshine." she said to Kim then kissed her forehead. Kim is sitting between me and Alex at the back seat.

"You know what I think I want to take a picture of you three at the back. Is that fine with you, Kim and Alex?" Polly asks the two politely.

"Oh sure." Alex said while Kim just nodded eagerly. Polly gets her phone and then takes some picture of us. She asks us to pose for some of the pictures which one contains the two of us kissing Kim in the cheeks. When the picture taking was done, the driver started the car and we travel in silence. After a few minutes, my phone chimes indicating that I have a new message.

It was the photos taken by Polly with a caption of "You look like a cute family." and lots of hearts sticker in the picture that we were kissing Kim.

"Polly!" I whine a little.

"What? It's true." Polly said full of mischief. I could feel that Alex is looking at us curiously but is not asking any question. I don't want to show her the pictures because she might get other impression about it. "I think Alex is curious what we are talking about and I don't want to be rude. Care to show it to her, babes?" Polly added in a sing song voice then look at me in the rear view mirror.

"Wha!" I said unbelievably to Polly.

"You can't even form a proper sentence. You're so…" Polly said but I cut it by handing my phone to Alex. I look at her to see her expression and I am shock to see that her cheeks are getting red from looking at the pictures. She gives me back the phone and look away in the scenery. I don't want to ask her what she thinks of the pictures because I might not like the answer. After a few minutes of awkwardness and silence, Alex turns towards Kim who is sleeping already and kisses her forehead.

"By the way, Polly, thanks for thinking that we are a cute family." Alex said to Polly then closes her eyes.

I found myself gaping at what Alex said.

We arrived at my private beach house a bit before the sun really is high on its place. Kim is already jumping up and down in my lap and can't stop talking about how Ariel swam to save Eric. Yep, she loves Disney princess story.

"Piper, can we ple…please, please go to the beach already?" Kim asks while pulling Piper towards the beach front.

"Yes but we must put some sun screen on you and I need to change." Piper answers her.

"But I wa…want to go now.' Kim said with a stamp.

"Hey, little sunshine. We talk already about that behavior. What did Dr. Rosa told you about that temper?" I said then kneeled in front of Kim.

"I sho…should control it for my health." Kim said apologetically. "I'm so…sorry, Piper." Kim added then lifts her arms towards Piper.

"It's okay, sweetie. I don't want you to burn that is why I need to put sunscreen on you." Piper said to Kim then kisses her cheeks. "Then I promise we will go to the beach after." She added softly.

"If you want, I will be the one putting sun screen to Kim so you can change already." I suggested then gets Kim from Piper's arms.

"How about you? Aren't you going to change for swimming?"" Piper asks politely.

"My swimsuit is actually under these clothes already. All just need to do is shed them." I answer her with a wink.

 _Fuck Alex! Stop winking!_

"Uhhmm…Okay. I won't be long." Piper said then walks towards the house. Gina is already waiting inside, so she will be the one showing Piper her room. For this trip, I choose to have a separate room with Piper. I want to give her space and a breathing room but I know that I will have a hard time sleeping because I'm so used with her presence when I am sleeping. I heard Piper asks Polly to come but Polly declines and told her that she will accompany us in going to the beach front. We walk first to the umbrella prepared by some of my staffs that is taking care of the house to put some of Kim's thing and apply sunscreen to Kim.

"I know this is a long overdue talk but I want to know you from your own story." Polly said with a playful tone.

"I think I'm an open book. You can easily search things about me in the internet." I said with the same playful tone she has.

"Oh if I want gossip I will definitely search for it in the net but kidding aside, I want to know the person that my best friend married." Polly said with a bit of seriousness.

"I want to make a sand castle, Le..lexie." Kim said then pulls one of my arms towards the sand.

"Can we do that there, Polly?" I ask her courteously.

"Sure. We can do the talking while doing the sand castle." Polly said then walks towards where I point.

"So what do you want to know about me, aside from I forced her to be married to me." I said with a defensive tone.

"Well aside from you are one loaded lady, how do you find Piper as a wife?" Polly asks without beating around the bush.

"I could not ask for more." I answer briefly. I could see her eyes go wide but there is a twinkle on it.

"How about as a person?" Polly asks again.

"I can't really find a proper adjective to her but I would settle with wonderful and beautiful." I said after a few seconds of looking for proper words to describe Piper.

"Do you find her attractive?" Polly said then urged me to look behind me.

"Yeah. Very. Uhmmm…I mean yes." I answer tripping on my word. Piper is walking towards us in a black and white two piece swim suit. It accentuated her curves perfectly. I try to pretend to look at the sand castle we are making. I snatch another look at Piper and I fall backwards because I am meet with endless, white legs.

"I think your part is a bit shaky." Piper said to me then bows down to my part. If I look up I would see a vast, creamy cleavage. I could literally feel my drool dripping.

"She can't really make a sa...sand castle but she still he…helps me make one." Kim said with a toothy grin. "And you look pretty.' Kim said standing, walks towards Piper then hugs her legs.

"At least the little sister has the guts to say what the big sister cannot say." Polly said in a sing song way.

"What?" Piper asks looking curiously at Polly.

"I said I think the water is inviting and I will go for a dip." Polly answers Piper mischievously. "How about you, Alex, would you like to take a dip?" Polly added in a teasing way. I could see the face of Piper scrunching up when I dared to look at her face.

"No. I think I will try to help Kim make this sand castle." I said then try to put enough sand to the part that is shaky.

"I wa…want to go with you." Kim said then left the buckets she is using to make the sand castle.

"I think I would go with them. Polly can you put a sun screen on my back?" Piper asks Polly.

"Oh I think Alex would like to do it. Besides Kim really wants to play in the sea already." Polly said then let herself be pulled to the sea by Kim. Without a word, Piper handed me the bottle and laid in the pool chair near us. I gulp down the nervousness I'm feeling. I could feel my hands are shaking, so I take a deep breathe again and try to calm myself. With a tense hand, I apply the sun screen at her back. Her body tenses a little bit but after a few careful strokes, she relaxes to my touch.

"Hmmm…" Piper purr when I am applying the lotion on the back of her thighs.

"So soft." I can't stop myself from commenting then to my horror I lean down to place a soft kiss on her nape.

"Ha…" Piper whisper softly.

"I…I'm so…" I try to apologize but Piper sits abruptly and holds my wrist.

"It's fine." Piper said then smiles at me. "I think I will dip now to the water. Are you coming?" she added.

"Maybe later." I said then choose to lie down beside the pool chair piper is using.

 _I'm a mess!_

I close my eyes and place my arms to my head but I could still feel the buzzing of my hands that touch her.

"And…Polly is already engaged to Pete." Piper said before walking towards to where Polly and Kim is playing with the waves.

I open my eyes and look at her retreating form to the beach with puzzled expression.

My body is still buzzing with the way Alex puts the sun screen in my body but I won't admit it even to myself that I miss her touch. My cheeks are still red too because I can't stop humming when she particularly touch a ticklish spot in my thigh.

"Hey, sweetie." I said when I am near enough to hold Kim's hand.

"Hey" Kim said then hugs me again.

"So are you enjoying the sea?" I ask Kim. Kim nodded her hand eagerly and tries to get me wet by splashing water to me.

"How about you? Did you enjoy your little touchy feely time with Alex?" Polly asks playfully.

"Did you enjoy flirting with my wife?" I ask a bit irritated. I know Polly is just being playful but I can't stop myself from the pinching feeling inside me. Why that Polly can easily create a conversation with my wife while I thread the thin line just to hear her voice?

"Whoa! Someone is jealous today." Polly said with a chuckle. I just scoff at her.

 _Fuck! She is my best friend and she is as straight as a ruler could be!_

"Don't worry, babes, though I find your wife sexy and alluring, she is all yours." Polly said then playfully tugs me to her.

"Hey!" I shout when I feel that she is taking me down to the water. We good-humoredly try to drown each other while Kim just looks at us laughing at the shore while being hit by the wave.

"Oh I think you want to see this one. Look up." Polly said then tilted my head upward.

 _Oh my…_

Even my train of thoughts cannot complete its sentence with what I see coming towards us.

 _She is definitely one gorgeous woman. Isn't it illegal to be downing a black skimpy two piece swim suit in a very tempting way?_

I don't know where to look at, her vast cleavage or the long, white legs she has.

"Do you like what you are seeing?" Polly asks whispering in my ears. I nodded a bit daze and drunk with what I'm seeing. Alex swims to the platform then stand on it and dive gracefully to the water. After a few minutes of floating, she swims back to us and all I could do is gulp down while looking at her powerful strokes.

 _Oh I know how those powerful arms can bring me to the height of pleasure._

"Hey, little sunshine. Do you want to swim with me?" I heard Alex asks Kim.

"Yeah. Can the…they come too?" Kim asks cutely. Alex nodded then Kim claps her hand.

We swim and play in the sand until the heat permits us.

"So did you enjoy the day, little sunshine?" I ask Kim who is already nodding her head off with sleep in my shoulder. We are going back to the house after eating in a nearby restaurant.

"Yeah. Thank you, Le…Lexie." Kim said then tries to kiss me in the cheeks but it just landed on my head.

"You know, you can sleep now sweetie." Piper said then caresses Kim's back, making her near me and my heat surging up.

 _Well you have been holding up for more than you can control yourself around her._

We arrive at Kim's room the same time that she is sleeping soundly in my shoulder. I place her carefully in the bed then Piper tucks her with her favorite blanket. We kiss her in the cheeks and quietly go out of her room.

"Care to have a coffee with me?" I ask Piper. I expect her to refuse but she nodded and we go to the kitchen.

"Let me." Piper said when I try to make our coffee. I step out and let her because she knows it better than me.

"Thank you." I said when Piper gives me my cup. We drink our coffee in silence for a few minutes when Piper chuckles silently. I look at her with confused look.

"I just remember something." Piper said mysteriously. I wanted to talk her more but I don't know what to say.

"Thank you. Thank you very much for making Kim happy." I said when we finish drinking our coffee.

"No. I should be the one thanking you for letting me know about Kim." Piper said then walks towards my direction and to my amazement; she kisses me lightly in the cheeks. Without even knowing it, my hands have their mind of its own. I grab Piper arms and make her sit to my lap. She is towering above me but I could still feel I'm in control of the situation.

"Do you want this, Piper?" I ask when I feel that our lips are only a thread away. Piper nodded her head and that is all it took for me to attack her lips. We tasted each other first as if worshipping something. I snake my right arm to the back of her head and the other to her waist while she opted to put her arms to my neck. It is as if even air is not permitted to pass through between us. I could feel her perfect bosoms against my chest and it is making us more aggressive. When I feel no resistance with Piper, I lowered my right arm to one of her chest and squeeze it hard. Piper releases my lips to moan.

"I waaahh…want you." I said in a low tone. Piper nodded then stands from my lap. She looks at me waiting for my next move. I stand near her then without a warning kiss her hungrily again and pushing her in the kitchen wall. After battling for dominance, I encircle one of Piper legs to my waist signaling for her wrap her legs to my waist.

"I'm heavy." Piper said with concern.

"I don't care." I said then urge her again to do what I ask. She carefully encircle her legs to my waist and to our surprise the nearness of our body right now is causing more electricity between us. I immediately walk us to the room I should occupy and I toss her to the bed.

"Undress me." I said then stand in the foot of the bed. She slowly go near me and then slowly unbutton the button down floral long sleeve I wear then she unhooks my bra. After a few minutes of staring, she pulls down my shorts together with my undies.

"You are so beautiful." She said then kiss me again hungrily in the mouth. I push her to lay down then I top her again, this time with the intention of undressing her too but in a slow way. I kiss her eyelids and nose softly then aggressively kiss her lips. While we are both in a daze, my hands slowly travel down to Piper's body. When I am sure that I am holding the hem of her dress, I urge Piper to arch her cak so I could remove the dress.

"Do you know it is illegal to be this stunning?" I said huskily.

"Same sentiments I have." Piper remark hoarsely.

"Huh?" I said with confusion but Piper kiss me hard in the lips. I hold her wrists above her head and then captured her nipples to my lips.

"Fuck, Alex!" Piper moaned. I map her upper body with my lips and making sure that every skin and curves of her upper body is tasted by my lips. I release her wrists from my grasp and I continue kissing her down. I leave bite marks in her inner thighs.

"Please." Piper moaned when I kiss lightly her pussy. Her sweet scent of arousal is making my world spin in a very good way. I am being magnetized to her, so after a few minutes of looking at her pussy, I lick hard the line of pussy from bottom to top.

"Oh my!" Piper said then buck her hips to my face and grab a fistful of my hair. When I am sure that she is comfortable with the position, I started licking her hard from the top to bottom then making my tongue play with her entrance in a swirling motion a bit faster.

"Ahhh…" Piper moaned again. When I am sure that she is ready for me, I suck a bit hard her clitoris then enter her with my two fingers slowly.

"Ahhh…Hmmm…" Piper moaned and buck her hips more when I pull my fingers outside. I try again the slow motion for several times when suddenly Piper sit up.

"I want to cum together." Piper said then pulls me upward to kiss me hard. She grab both of my chest and rub its nipple as if it is a delicate piece. She doesn't need to help me to get ready for her because I'm already wet from anticipation of tasting her. When we are comfortable in our sitting position, we try a few times to enter each other when we finally find a rhythm that brigs pleasure to us.

"Faster." Piper moaned and I feel her walls clenching into my fingers and I could feel myself nearing too. I adhere to her command.

"Piper" I moaned softly.

"Alex" she moaned the same time I moaned her name. With one final thrust we crushing cum in each other hands.

The sunlight is just peeking out of the curtains when I wake up from a night of sweating and begging. A smile form in my lips when I feel Alex arms around me and she has a contended, peaceful smile on her face. I brush her hair to the side to look at her beautiful face and then it hit me like a train.

I like waking up first thing in the morning with Alex in my side.

" _Because?"_

It makes me feel complete and everything will be alright for the day.

" _And"_

 _I love her._

And I could feel my heart thumping and beating more than ever.


	33. Chapter 33: Hardest decision to make

_Why do we really let go the one we love?_

 _I'm afraid that you will leave as my secrets have been revealed,_

 _I cannot hold back the truth no more, I let you wait too long_

 _For you I would fly, At least I would try_

 _For you I'll take the last flight out…_

 _(Last Flight Out)_

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-three: Hardest decision to make**

After our lust filled night in the beach two weeks ago, I couldn't still stop myself from day dreaming about Alex. My body is still buzzing with anticipation for what she would do next to bring me in the heights of pleasure but we can't really find time because of our hectic schedule. The production of the movie is almost half done with the important scenes and Alex seems to always have a meeting with Nicky all day but she made sure to have dinner with us and cuddle with me in the night before I sleep.

Yep! She likes to be the big spoon always. It is becoming hard for me to hide my feelings to her especially when she is doing things that is making me fall for her but I'm too afraid to give in again with my feelings.

"Do you like to have more salad, Alex?" I ask when I see that her plate is almost empty.

"No but I want your pancakes please." Alex said with a small smile in her face. I put a piece of pancake in her plate and some syrup too when she doesn't move to get it. My family especially father is looking at us intently. I could see a frown forming in his face but he doesn't say anything.

We are currently in my parent's house in California. I was surprised when Alex asked me two days ago to visit my family in California and to attend some matter here. Polly went with us as she already misses Pete but Alex didn't want to bring Kim because she said it is for safety reason and it will not be a long trip. As I have observed from the time we arrived in the house, my family is actually waiting for us as if they know that we will visit them.

"So Piper, how is your movie going?" Cal asks curiously.

"It is almost done but we need to shoot some important scene for the finishing touches." I answer enthusiastically.

"You really are pushing that novel of yours to be in the film." My father said with a snicker. I feel myself going rigid but Alex reach for my hand under the table and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Yeah and that novel of hers is already nominated for the Golden Globes for five awards." Alex commented nonchalantly. I squeeze her hand back to thank her.

"Wow! That is so awesome of you, Piper! I will definitely watch the awards night for you." Cal said with a grin.

"Mind you, Ellen is already contacting our production to interview her prior the Golden Globe nomination." Alex said proudly then without hesitation kiss me in the crown of my hair. I sighed contently with her gesture. I feel my cheeks tinting red with the affectionate gesture but I don't dare to move away.

"That's a delightful thing to know. When will be the interview?" My mother asks with enthusiasm.

"We are currently checking my schedule but it should be right before the Golden Globes." I answer with shyness. I don't want to be the center of attention right now but every conversation is gravitating towards us especially me.

"So how is married life?" Cal asks without a hint of sarcasm.

"Great." I answer briefly but I could feel Alex hand tighten its grip on my hand.

"Are you making sure that the house is well keep? Are you cooking for them properly?" My mother asks curiously.

"She is, Mrs. Chapman. And I assure you that she is a wonderful wife to me." Alex said with the sweetest smile she could muster up.

"Nonsense, just call me mother. And it is good to hear that I raise my daughter well." Mrs. Chapman say with politeness.

"I think I'm finish already. I need to go up immediately." My father said then stand stiffly.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Vause?" Nicky said in the other line. After another awkward dinner, I excuse myself when my phone rings and go to the pool side.

"Yes. If I want to right everything, I need to do this and couple of things." I said with a lump on my throat.

"I think you have fallen in love too hard, Vause." Nicky said with a chuckle.

"Fortunately." I answer jokingly.

"I never think that this day would come, buddy." Nicky said. I hum to agree with her.

"Just remember, I will right here for you." Nicky said.

"Thank you." I answer sincerely.

"Do you want coffee?" Piper asks after I ended the conversation with Nicky.

"No but I would love to have your company here with me right now." I say with a smile. Piper is already planning to sit across me but I tug her arm towards me, causing her to sit on my lap. I open my thigh some more to accommodate her and hug her from behind. I nuzzle her nape and place small kisses on it. She fixes her hair in the side to reveal her neck and I can't stop myself from nipping it lightly. I could hear her soft sigh.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Alex?" Piper asks after a soft moan escapes her mouth when I nip a sensitive part in her nape.

"I would like to stay in the house. There is something I need to do." I answer then trail soft kisses in the skin open for me. She tilted her head towards my direction and captured my lips with hers. I intertwine my arms to her stomach pulling her closer to me. When our lips parted for air, she changes her position and faces me. She straddles my lap, crossing her legs in my back then hug my neck with her arms. I place my arms in her hips and slide it up and down to the length of her body. When I can't take her stare anymore, I captured her lips again hungrily then hug her tightly to make us impossibly close some more.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that Piper would already be knock up as of this moment." Cal said all of a sudden. I feel Piper jumps a bit but didn't loosen her grip on me. I chuckled lightly between her shoulder and neck when I hear a whine from Piper when Cal words sink in her brain.

"Maybe, I am already." Piper said seriously.

"Are you?" I ask curiously as I look at her. Piper rolled her eyes and bite my earlobe a bit hard.

"Aw." I said with a whine though I'm not really hurt.

"I'm sorry. Here let me kiss it." Piper said then kiss my earlobe lightly. I can't stop myself from moaning lightly with her actions.

"You two! Get a room." Cal said then covering his eyes with his hands.

We both laugh and talk some more with Cal before sleeping.

As the mornings came to put some light on Piper's room, I open my eyes slowly and tighten my arms around Piper's waist. Though sometimes we tried to not cuddle before sleeping, Piper always ends up to be my little spoon.

 _I will surely…_

"Good morning." Piper said then turns around to give me a peck on the lips.

"Good morning to you too." I said then return the peck a bit longer.

"How is your sleep?" Piper asks sleepily.

"Good." I answer briefly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asks again.

"Like the one we are having at home." I answer without thinking. I hear a soft sigh from Piper then she giggles. I look at her curiously.

"I don't know why you like my pancake so much." Piper says when she see my look.

"It tastes like my mother's" I answer truthfully.

"Then pancakes it is." She looks at me with unreadable expression.

While we are preparing to go down, I debated with myself if I have to tell Piper about my plan.

"Piper?" I say without looking at her.

"Yes?" she answers while putting a comfy shirt on.

"I ask your father yesterday to have a talk with your family today." I say then try to look at her eyes. She doesn't voice out her question but I could read it on her eyes.

"I need to tell you this beforehand so you wouldn't be surprise if your father suggests to go to his office after breakfast." I say.

"What are you going to tell my father?" she asks quietly.

"About us." I answer shortly.

"What about us?" Piper ask confusingly.

"You will know later." I answer then tug her hand to go down.

"Good morning." Her mother greets us without looking from the pan she is cooking.

"Good morning to you too, mother." Piper answer stiffly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Chapman, I mean mother." I greet back.

"Are you planning to go out today?" Mrs. Chapman asks.

"We don't have a plan yet but we will see." Piper answers then prepares the ingredients for the pancakes. I spread my arms to offer my help in carrying them in the kitchen table. She pecks me in the cheek to thank me for my help. I could see in the corner of my eyes that her mother is observing us but is not saying anything.

"What are you cooking? I think we have enough food for all of us already." Mrs. Chapman says to Piper.

"I'm making my wife some pancakes and prepare her salad." Piper answers without even looking at her mother.

"Then I will ask Alex help in preparing the table for breakfast. Is that fine with you, Alex?" Mrs. Chapman asks me with a small smile.

"Sure." I answer politely.

I bring the plates she handed me carefully and place it properly in the table.

"You know, this is the first time after her incarceration that I have seen this happy." Mrs. Chapman said nonchalantly. I just look at Mrs. Chapman with confuse look.

"You do know that she is incarcerated?" Mrs. Chapman asks. I nodded my head but didn't say anything.

"Does she make you happy too?" Mrs. Chapman asks with a smile.

"Yes." I answer dreamily and remember the time we are together with Kim.

"Then I suggest you two stay together." Mrs. Chapman says with glee. I look at her with astonishment because I know how she dislikes Piper's choices in life.

"Don't look at me like that, Alex. I might not approve a lot of things about Piper but I'm still a mother who wishes her children happiness in the world." Mrs. Chapman says sincerely.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper says with plate of pancakes in hand.

"Nothing." I answer. She looks at me suspiciously but doesn't say anything. After a few minutes of arranging things, the other members of her family arrive and sit on their designated place. As usual, we sit together and I automatically grab her hand to intertwine with mine. She looks at me with a smile and put pancakes on my plate and some syrup on it. The breakfast is really a quite event except for some questions thrown by Cal.

"May I have your attention please?" Mr. Chapman says. "Thank you. Alex here is requesting everyone to go to my office to announce something. If you are all finish eating, kindly follow me." he continued when the attention of everyone is on him then stands and walks towards the direction of his office.

"Can you just wait for me in the office as I need to fetch some of the documents in our room?" I say then kiss her forehead. I turn around to walk towards our room but I feel her tug towards me and hug me in the back. I take a deep breath and turn around then hug her tight. I could see mixed emotions like confusion and panic on it. So I do what only the thing that I can do at that moment, I kiss her with passion and respect. Her grip on my back tightens as I deepen the kiss but I stop it before I changes my mind with what I need to do. I loosen my hug on her and urge her to go to the office.

* * *

As I open the door to my father office, I could see in their eyes that they are expecting me to inform them with whatever Alex is going to say to our family. I just silently sit in the couch near Cal.

 _What could be the thing that Alex will tell us?_

After a few minutes of silence, Alex came with a bunch of papers in hand. She doesn't go into my side but simply stand in the middle. With expecting eyes, I look at her straight.

"I know it is a surprise for everyone that I initiate a visit here in your house with all the conditions we have but I think this is a necessary thing to do if I want to make everything right again." Alex say then pause but still not looking at me in the eyes. No one dare to say any word because we are anticipating whatever she will say right now.

"As all of you know, my family and yours have gone separate ways a long time ago because of unscrupulous circumstances and have been destroying lives ever since we have the rift. From the moment that I had learn about what you have done to my family, all I wanted is to avenge them. If I could make your life a living hell, I would do it. I want you to feel the pain and hurt, you have cause my family. Then an opportunity came and everything was going to plan but I met Piper. At first she served as the perfect piece for my plan but as I came to know her, I have learn that she is a lot different from all of you, Chapmans. I believe she is an angel existing among the devils and all I wanted is to protect her from all of you. But an unfortunate thing happen between us, which enlightens me that what I'm doing to her was just like everyone is doing with her, using her as a pawn in a game." Alex says then pause for a minute to put the documents in the table in the middle of the couches. She looks around the room then finally settles in my eyes, walks towards my direction, kneels in front of me, reaches for my hands and holds it firmly.

"I…I'm sorry, Piper." Alex sincerely utter the apology. I try to intervene but I could see in her eyes that she wanted to continue without interruption.

"Just like what I have said earlier, I tried to use you at first for my selfish reasons but I learn that you are so much, Piper and because of that I wanted to protect you from all of us. I wanted to make sure that you are safe from all the pain the world could offer but I fail to see that I'm also one of those people who are using you as a tool and for that I offer my sincerest apology." Alex continues to explain. I nod to her, signaling that I accept her apology.

"You open my eyes that there is so much in the world. You give me a reason to trust that there is goodness in the world. You offer a devil to have her own angel. You make me believe in love." I gasped with what I have heard. I don't dare open my mouth because there is already a steady stream of tears flowing in my eyes. She reaches for my cheeks and wipes my tears.

"I heart you." She whispers then place a soft kiss in my cheeks. After that, she walks towards the table and get one of the documents.

"This document contains an agreement that I'm relinquishing all my rights to the Chapman's businesses and I'm giving back the controlling power to the former CEO of the Chapman Trading. Mr. Caputo has agreed with this contract and will no longer be involve with your family. This also contains that 10% of the overall income of the Chapman Trading will be given to Piper at her disposal. Another thing my share at Polanco's Production will be given to Piper." Alex say in a business tone. I could hear the surprise inhale of everyone in the room.

"Alex…" My father tries to interfere but Alex signals for him to stop.

"Let me finish first before I answer some of your questions." Alex says then hands the document to my father.

"And this one, is for you, Piper." Alex continues then hands me the other document in the table. As I look at the paper all I could understand is one word.

 _ **DIVORCE**_

"Alex, what is the meaning of this?" I say then hold up the paper.

"That one is your freedom. I don't want you to feel cage in a marriage that only uses you as a tool." Alex explains with a restraint smile. "While the agreement paper is to prove that I will not continue anymore with my revenge against your family. I don't want to live in anger and pain. It's time to let go." She adds with the same smile.

"I don't believe that you will give this kind of things freely. What is it that you want?" My father asks with clenched jaw.

"I have only one condition. You give the full custody of Kim to me, surrendering all your rights to Kim." Alex says without blinking. I could see that father is thinking about it but he nods eventually.

"I will send the necessary papers for Kim's custody in the next few days then." Alex says. She walks towards me and grab my free hand.

"As for you, this is the time you are waiting for. You are now free from us people who are using you. Just send to my lawyer the sign divorce paper. My lawyer will explain what will be given to you from this divorce aside from the shares of the Polanco Production." Alex says then releases my hand and walks towards the door. I try to call her name but my voice fails me and a steady stream of tears flows in my eyes.

As she closes the door, all I could see is her signature in the divorce paper.


	34. Chapter 34: This Time

_What are you willing to do for the one you love?_

 _If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_

 _I feel we're close enough, could I lock in your love?_

 _Now I've got you in my space, I won't let go of you_

 _How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_

 _(Latch)_

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-four: This Time**

Five days had already passed when I got back from Los Angeles. The morning that I gave the papers to Piper and her family was also the time I flew going back here using my private plane where no one bothered me when I bawled myself out. No one dares to come near me even when we landed. I could see the concerned look of my staffs but no one dared to ask what my problem was. Even Nicky was silent during the time she fetched me from the airport. She didn't even questioned me when I asked her to take care the company for a while. Fortunately, Kim decided that she wanted to stay in the center for a week to complete her check-up. So the house except for Gina is all mine and no one will ask me if every night I throw different things in the wall or got drunk till I passed out.

"Is there a delivered documents for me?" I ask Gina when she places a steaming black coffee and a medicine for my headache in front of me. I woke up an hour late than my usual waking hour with the worst hangover anyone can have.

"None, Ms. Vause." Gina replied politely.

Eventually the papers I'm dreadfully waiting for will come eventually. I don't know what taking Piper so long to sign it because I know she doesn't want to stay married to me. Not minding that the coffee is scalding hot, I drink it whole then pop the medicine.

"Do you want to eat something, Ms. Vause?" Gina asks when she sees that I finish the coffee.

"No but make sure to call me when a package is delivered under my name. I will just be mostly in my room. Can you clean up the receiving area of _our…_ hmmm…my room and bring me another scotch glass?" I said without looking at her eyes because I don't want to see the pity it contains. I just want to sleep again and I can do that if I have alcohol in my system. I walk to the receiving room with a bar area and get one scotch bottle that has beyond my alcohol percentage limit from the glass panel. I carry it to my room with a heavy heart. As expected of Gina, she has already cleaned the room and a glass is waiting for me. I first go to the main room of my bed room and get one of Piper's clothes. I bring it to my nose and inhale the lingering scent that stuck in it. I close my eyes and try to imagine her warmth. I feel my eyes well up and suppress the tears coming out of my eyes but it is all in vain. The steady stream of my tears is seeping to the fabric of Piper's clothes. Every time I breathe properly, lump is forming in my throat and making me choke. I try to remove the lump in my throat but all I manage is a hard cough that turns to more crying.

"Pathetic." I said aloud to myself then wipe the tears from my eyes with my other hand.

I look at my surroundings but it dawdles to the suitcases that clearly belongs to Piper. I want to knock it off and return all of her things to _our_ closet but I can't because I know it is for the best, that I become ready when she sign the papers. I could feel the hollowness inside of me more and more as my eyes stays staring at the suitcases. If my looks could burn, my house will be on fire right now because of the way I look at the suitcases.

I walk to the couch in my receiving area and flop down. I can't really lay down in my bed because even that brings memories back of _our_ blissful yet unrealistic moments together.

 _Unrealistic?!_

" _Yeah. Who would want to be married to a monster?"_ I asked myself bitterly.

I opened the bottle of scotch and without thinking I drink it straight from the bottle. I could feel the burning sensation in my throat but it is incomparable with the kind of pain I'm feeling inside my heart. The more I drink the alcohol, the pain just subsides but it didn't really goes away. I opened the drawer of the nearest table to me and get the picture frame containing our wedding photo. I drink the last drop of the bottle and lay down putting the picture frame in my chest and tear stained eyes.

"Piper..." I murmured before sleep take me over to oblivion.

* * *

I don't know what time is it already but I could feel someone is sitting on the other side of the couch I'm sleeping. I feel something cold and wet on my skin. I tried to open my eyes but the world is spinning for me. The room is also a bit dark so I couldn't really see who is sitting on my right but there is a lingering scent that I could only associate to one person.

"Piper…" I whispered while trying to open my eyes but all I can make is the silhouette of the woman. I couldn't really make who it is, so I just say her name again for the second time but there is no response from the person who is currently wiping damp clothes on my body. I tried to open again my eyes but I felt really dizzy and darkness take over again my consciousness.

* * *

As I open my eyes after a few more hours of sleep, I am surprised to feel a little less hangover than before. I expect a head splitting headache but it is not there because someone wiped me with cold damp clothes. A glass of orange juice and two aspirins are sitting on the table near the couch. I popped the medicine and wahed it with the orange juice to lessen some more my hangover then walked to the kitchen to get a coffee.

 _Hmmm…what's that smells?_

"Gina?" I asked loudly.

"Yes, Ms. Vause?" she immediately answer me.

"I thought I made myself clear that I don't like eating pancakes for breakfast." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Vause. I will just remove these plates." Gina said apologetically.

"No. You don't have to. Kim will be mad if we waste food." I said then sit in the table designated to me. I look at the pancake intently then poured some syrup to it.

 _Is this really a…_

I sliced again another piece of the pancake which confirm what I have tasted from it. Lo and behold there are strawberries and bananas on it! I get the coffee mug near me and I almost spluttered the coffee in my mouth. I swallowed another mouthful to confirm what I am thinking at the moment.

"Gina?!" I shouted her name for the second time.

"Yes, Ms. Vause?" Gina answered softly and I could see a bit of fear on it.

"I'm sorry for shouting too much, Gina, but I need to ask you something." I said with unsteady voice.

 _Ring….Ring…_

"Fuck! Can you answer the phone, Gina?" I said then massage my head to ease the growing headache again.

"Ms. Vause, Ms. Nicky is on the other line." Gina said swiftly. I extended my hand to get the phone and put it in my ear.

"Alex, are you feeling well today?" Nicky said with frantic voice.

"Yes. I'm a bit well today. I don't think that is the reason why you called." I said with a frown in my face.

"Actually, I just want to make sure that you are fine because we have an emergency in your company." Nicky said with the same frantic voice.

"Can't you just attend to that matter, Nicky?" I asked with irritation.

"No because apparently you are the only one who can fix it." Nicky answered.

"But-…" I tried to find an excuse not to go.

"You need to be here, Alex." Nicky said with urgency.

"Okay. Just give me half an hour and I will be there." I said then finishes my coffee.

"Gina, I will talk to you later." I said to Gina before going up to take a shower.

* * *

I look out to the window to at least ease my boredom. I tried calling Nicky earlier to ask what the situation is about but her phone just keep ringing and ringing. I also called my secretary but she said they are a bit busy assisting Nicky about the situation. My face scrunched up when I noticed that we are not taking the usual way to my office.

"Where are we going, Mr. Smith?" I asked curiously.

"Ms. Nicky told me to lead you straight to the restaurant where you will have a meeting." he answered briefly then continued to drive safely. After a few more minutes of driving, he stop in the car in front of a restaurant that look cozy and not for business meeting. I looked at him curiously but he just nodded and left. I walked to the concierge and asked for a Nichols' reservation. He happily accommodated me and sit me to a table near the window where the screens of the Times Square could be clearly seen. I ordered a cup of coffee while waiting for Nicky to come. To pass the time, I stare at the screens of the Time Square and watch the different advertisement running in them. My eyes went wide to one of the biggest screen because of what it is streaming.

"Piper…" I whispered her name then to my utter disbelief, I stand from where I am seating and go outside to look at her face in the screen. Though the screen doesn't justify her beauty, I still can't look away from the screen. I haven't seen her for a while and the damn screen is offering me a sliver of heaven that could ease some pain in my heart.

"Is this on already?" Piper asked then look a bit farther than the camera. I chuckled with her antics. I could feel tears are forming in my eyes.

"Hello. I'm Piper Chapman Vause." she said with a smile. I gasped when she still use my surname as her last name.

"I know some of you are very busy and probably won't even glance at this screen but I need to do this and make sure that you, Alex Vause will listen to me. And I just hope you are in a comfortable spot to watch me do this." she continued. Someone give her pieces of paper and with a smirk she tear it off into pieces. I could clearly hear myself gasped and a steady stream of tears flow in my eyes.

"So this is my answer to your question." she said after tearing the papers into pieces which I believe is the divorce papers I give her. I could clearly see she is taking a deep breath.

I don't really believe in the warmth that will start from your chest and spread all over your body then an overwhelming feeling will spread and pump to your whole being. I tried yoga once where they asked to find inner peace and I think it is not as near as what I'm feeling right now when I hear what Piper said.

"I love you, Alex Vause."she said then the streaming goes back to advertisement.

"And what I told you in the screen is true." A voice said from my back. I turn around and I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Piper…" I said then as if my legs have their own mind, I run to her.

* * *

As I looked at the papers in my hand for the nth on this day, I can't stop myself from crying over it. It was already five days since Alex left Los Angeles and all I can do is stare at the papers in my hand.

 _I can't believe she will do this._

I don't know what upsets me more, the fact that she is totally breaking our connection or the divorce papers proved that in the course of time that we are together, she didn't love me at all.

I wanted to drown myself to drinking but I know it will not do me any good. I needed to think of what to do but the divorce papers are glaring right at me. I had already memorized everything the papers is saying.

 _Why would she do this to me? Is all this part of her plan?_

Well I don't think so because if this is all part of her plan then something worse have come to us eventually.

 _Of course, the worst is already happening._

Yep! The worst is actually happening to me.

 _My damn heart is breaking._

Oh right. I am so deeply in love with Alex Vause, the enemy of our family and _my wife._

But she wants to have a divorce and don't have any connection with me.

I don't know how is it possible but my tear ducts are still not dry from all the crying I'm doing these past few days. All I can feel is pain. I couldn't even move though physically my body is fine.

 _How is it possible that I'm not having a heart attack from all the clenching of my heart?_

 _Rings…rings…_

Who could be calling this time of the day? I let it ring for a few times but the caller is very insistent. I reached for the damn phone.

"Hello?" I said harshly to the caller.

"Whoa there, Piper. I'm not the enemy here." Nicky said.

"Hi, Nicky. Why have you called?" I asked trying to remove the sadness in my voice.

"I won't beat around the bush anymore, Alex needs you right now." Nicky said with seriousness.

"I think she made it clear with the papers she signed and gave me without hesitation." I said a bit harshly.

"Don't you see, Piper, everything she did even before getting you married is because she cared for you?" Nicky said. "Why would she needs to marry you? All she needs to do is to destroy your company. You don't have to be part of the plan but she wants to protect you from what your family plans for you." she continued while I listen to her.

"But Nicky, she always make it clear to me whenever she can." I said weakly.

"And do you believe her because I do not! The way she looked at you says it all, Piper. I have been her best friend for her whole life and I know how important to her to avenge her family but you change that, she changes for you. Heck! She even fly out of New York without a co-pilot when she learned about you engagement to Larry. If that is not enough proof then I will send you a video of how much she needs you." Nicky said not waiting for my answer. After a few minutes, an e-mail notification came to my phone. I opened the mail and covered my mouth on what I saw.

"Fuck all of you! No one can replace her!" I couldn't clearly see how drunk she was in the video but I can say that she is more than passed her limit in alcohol. Afterwards she could see chaos happening to the scene. Someone punched Alex in the face then a slight glimpse of Alex's face with some bruises and a bleeding brow.

"Piper!" I heard Alex shouting then the video went blank.

I called Nicky's number. It didn't take long when Nicky picked up.

"What is happening to her, Nicky?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"She is becoming an alcoholic and on top of that every time she went out to drink, she will always get into a fight. The video I sent to you was supposed to be used to blackmail her but it is a good thing that her security team is as good as CIA that is why it was not used against her." Nicky explained without any interruption.

"How can I help her, Nicky?" I asked her in a hush tone.

"What do you think you need to do, Piper?"" Nicky asked. After a long silence between us, I sighed hard and long.

"I think I know what to do. Can I ask you a favor Nicky?" I asked her with a pleading tone.

"Yes, of course" Nicky said.

"Can you arrange a flight for me tomorrow to New York? I'll call you again if I need help." I asked her politely. I need to use all my resources if I want her back in my life.

"Sure. And Piper, thank you." Nicky said sincerely.

"No. I should be the one saying thank you." I said to her then turn off the call.

I immediately packed some clothes then called Polly.

"Hello, Polly. I'm going to New York tomorrow." I said while searching for a place to stay in New York. Being a writer, I have immediately come up with an idea on how to make sure that Alex will understand my message to her.

"What?! Why?!" Polly asked without a greeting.

"I will win her back, Polly." I said then booked my accommodation in New York.

"Can I come?" Polly asked frantically.

"No but I need you to make an arrangement with some people who will let me rent one screen from the Times Square." I said.

"I could do that. I'll message you the details later." Polly said then the line went off. After making sure that some of the details for the plan I had in mind. I walked towards the one door in the house that I rarely visit. I knocked twice before my father opened the door with a surprised expression on his eyes.

"Good evening, Piper. What can we do for you?" my father asked.

"Good evening. I have something to tell you and mom. Is she in the room?" I said.

"I'm here, dear." my mother said. My father widens the open of the door and let me in. I stand near the door and take a deep breathe to say what I want to say to them.

"Mom, Dad, I know you are very disappointed in the kind of life, I'm actually living right now. But I am very happy with my achievements and I hope you will not anymore think of it as a lowly job. Another thing, I want you to know that _I will not divorce my wife_ but I will make sure that the end of the deal will still happen. I think Alex will honor her words." I said nervously but with a strong voice. I saw my father sighed but smile at me.

"Yes, I was disappointed at first that you choose to be a writer and not be part of the company. I must admit that I secretly celebrate every success you make, child. Maybe when everything is fine between the two of you, I will ask for Alex's forgiveness on what we had done with her and her family. Maybe when the right time comes, I can meet your half-sister." My father said with honesty.

"May I add that I love her and I plan to win her back." I said waiting for them to be against what I said.

"We know. And don't worry, Piper, I think you will be successful with that." My mother said then walked towards me and gave me a kiss in the forehead.

"I hope so." I said with a hopeful tone.

* * *

I flew out in the earliest possible time I can because I need to arrange many things. I called Gina to expect me the next morning to prepare breakfast for Alex. I also called Nicky to ask another favor from her. Polly confirmed that she had rented already a screen and a crew that can take the video for me. It was an exhausting day but at least half of my plan is already working. The next day, I visit Kim to make sure that she is okay and to play with her. Kim still wanted to stay in the center because she wanted to continue her therapy.

As I lay down to take a rest and make sure that everything I plan for tomorrow will be okay, my phone rang and saw that Gina is the one calling.

"Hello, good evening, Ms. Piper." Gina greeted me politely.

"Good evening, Gina." I said. "Is everything okay there?" I asked worriedly.

"Actually, I know it is not my position to say this but I think you are the only one who can help her." Gina said with concern.

I could hear a faint murmuring of someone in the background.

"Is that Alex?" I asked with worry.

"Yes, Ms. Piper. She is very drunk right now. Every time she is liked this, she would call your name over and over again until she falls asleep." Gina said.

"I'll be there, Gina." I said then turn off the phone. I immediately changed back to another clothes and called a taxi when I went down. After several minutes, I arrived at Alex's house.

"Thank you, Gina, for opening the doors for me. You can now sleep. I will not take any more of your time." I said gratefully.

"The damp cloth and water basin are already in your room, Ms. Piper. Don't hesitate to call for me if you need anything." Gina said politely.

"Again, thank you, Gina for taking care of her." I said then walked towards our room. I slowly opened the door and I almost run to Alex when I saw her. She was sleeping in the couch and I could clearly smell the alcohol in the room. I sit in her right side and slowly wipe her face with the damp cloth to sober her up. When I was already in her arms, I felt her stir.

"Piper…" she whispered and tried to stand but she can't because of her drunkenness. She whispered again my name for the nth but sleep claim her again for the night. I lay down beside her and spooned her from behind. I just hope that I would wake up before her.

"Gina, can you please make sure that she will eat what I have prepared. On what I have gathered from you and Nicky, she is not eating well." I said then plated the pancake properly.

"Yes, Ms. Piper." Gina said.

"Just put the water when she wakes up to make sure that it is still hot." I said when I was satisfied with how the breakfast is plated.

"Yes, Ms. Piper." Gina responded. "And, Ms. Piper."

"Yes, Gina?" I asked.

"Thank you for taking care of her and making her happy." Gina said with a smile.

I smiled at her and left the house to execute the plan.

* * *

"She is already at the restaurant, Piper." Nicky said when she called to me.

"Thank you, Nicky, you are a great help." I said gratefully.

"Anything to ensure her happiness, Piper. She deserves it. You deserve it." Nicky said then went offline. Someone from the crew properly tape the microphone to my shirt. I signal them that I'm ready and they signaled back that everything is fine already.

"Is this on already?" I asked then look a bit farther than the camera to make sure that my feed is streaming already.

"Hello. I'm Piper Chapman Vause." I said with a smile. Slowly a heat coming from my chest spread to my body. It is still overwhelming to say may last name in public.

"I know some of you are very busy and probably won't even glance at this screen but I need to do this and make sure that you, Alex Vause will listen to me. And I just hope you are in a comfortable spot right now to watch me do this." I continued. Someone give me pieces of paper and with a smirk I tear it off into pieces. I don't need to plaster it to the screen for Alex to know what kind of papers I'm tearing off.

"So this is my answer to your question." I said after tearing the papers into pieces which symbolizes that I don't agree with the divorce. I take a deep breath on what I will say next and I hope she believe in me.

"I love you, Alex Vause." I said then the streaming goes back to advertisement. I run downstairs across where Alex is standing right now.

I don't really know what I will say to Alex and I know that she loved her privacy. On top of that I don't like the media to make it on a media frenzy though I highly doubt that it won't be a breakfast story tomorrow.

"And what I told you in the screen is true." I said after I catch my breathe. She turn around and I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Piper…" she said then as if my legs have their own mind, I run to her.

We meet in the middle and she embraced me with all her might. I return her embrace with the same intensity and hide in neck when I see many people looking at us.

"I think they have enough show for today now, Piper." Alex said then kiss the side of my head.

A car honk in the side and revealed Mr. Smith in the limousine.

"Ms. Nicky told me to bring you back to the house, Mrs and Mrs. Vause." He said with a smile.

I opened the car door for Piper without breaking my eye contact with her.

"You know it is rude to stare." Piper said.

"Do you mind me staring at you?' I asked politely.

"No because I like the way you look at me." she answered a bit shy.

I pulled her to my lap and settled her properly which earned a squeal from her.

"I'm too heavy, Alex." Piper said in high pitch tone.

"No, you're not. Besides, I want to feel you in every possible way." I answered.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me?" Piper asked me.

"Oh believe me Piper, there are more ways that I can show you of how much I miss you." I said lowering my voice a little. I could feel her shiver against my body and right there and then I want to show her how much I miss her. I place a chaste kiss on her lips and unlike the other kisses we had like a bursting firework, this one felt like home. It's like you have been away for so long and the kiss reminds you what it feels like to be home. After a few minutes of the ride and our peaceful moments, embracing each other, we arrived at _our_ house.

"I have prepared a meal already at the garden, Ms. Piper." Gina said when we go inside of our house. I looked at her with astonishment and she just smiles at me, leading me to the garden. A picnic was prepared in the garden with some cushion on it.

* * *

"You are really something, Piper." I said when I see the arranged meal for us.

"Alex, I want to tell you something." Piper said when we are sitting already at the mat comfortably with her across me. I'm holding her hands because I want always to be connected to her.

"I love you, Piper." I said when I see the same sparkle I see every time we look at each other.

"Alex…" Piper said then I see tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know what kind of pull you have on me but from the very first time I see you I was attracted to you already. It is not the very first time I saw a beautiful woman but there is something in your eyes that is pulling me. I tried to avoid you at all cost but our paths seems to intertwine with each other. As the days passed, it seems that what I'm feeling for you is growing but then I discovered that you are a Chapman. At first, I want to use you against your family but I don't want to drag you into the mess we have. Afterwards I learned that you are being arranged to Larry and I can't stand the idea of him holding you. Even though I don't know yet what I feel for you, I don't want you to be in this chaos. I changed my plan and then that is where I get to know you. This marriage started in deceit and sham but it thought me one thing." I said lengthily.

"I am supposed to be the one who will say things to you but what…what have you learn, Alex?" Piper asked expectantly.

"That no matter how complicated our situation is, if love wants you to feel it, it will make known itself to you. No matter what you do to avoid it, it will creep not only to your heart but also to your soul. It's like taking over your whole being and you cannot do anything about it. It may sound cliché but your happiness is my happiness and if you are safe, I am safe." I finished my little speech looking at her with tears on my eyes. I could see her crying also when I finished what I wanted to say for a long time. She reached for me and kissed me hard on my lips. After that we both wipe each other tears.

* * *

After a few minutes of calming ourselves, I started my little speech too.

"All my life I felt I was being used to do favors for everyone. A pawn for everyone to use, so when I graduated from Smith, a person presented a whole new world to me. I grabbed the opportunity though I know being a drug courier will do me no good. My life went downhill when I got incarcerated for that. My father didn't talked to me for a while until I became a known author but that was also a big disappointment for my family. That is why my pen name is a liberating name for me. I'm telling you this because I want you to know me better not only with how you see me." I said to her.

"Your past may define you right now but it doesn't bother me. Just like what I had told you before, I had done something in the past that you wouldn't approved and I hope you will not stop loving me because of those things." Alex said then kiss me again in the lips.

"Let me finish my story. Then I meet you when I was very cautious around the people who surrounds me. I had been burned before because of this thing that draws me to people, so just like what you had been doing, I avoided you at all cost. But then again our paths has a funny way of making us intertwine with each other. I wanted to take a plunge with you but the bankruptcy happened to my family and I need to be a pawn again for them. Afterwards I learned that I was engaged to you and we got married with the thought that my role in life will never change. But you let me see a different side of you and there is where I admit that I have fallen in love with you despite of the fact that you are literally an enemy to my family. I see that behind the mask you need to wear for the world to see is a goodness lies in you and I fall even more with you on how much you love our baby sister. I think I'm talking on your behalf that the divorce paper makes us learned that we cannot live without each other." I said with tears on my eyes. I see her nod but she lets me continue to say the things I want to say.

"I love you, Alex Vause, and I want to commit myself to you and I hope my love for you will erase the pain my family created in you." I said then kissed each of her knuckles.

"I don't think it will be erased immediately because it is a part of me that will always remind me about my family. But definitely your love will create new memories to me that will let me see the pain in a different light. It will show me the positive side of it that it brings Kim to my life, my ray of sunshine. I also commit myself to you from this day forward until after death do us part." Alex said then kissed me in the lips as if sealing her promise with it.

"Alex Vause, I love you and I will not get tired saying it to you." I said then cradled her face in my hand.

"I love you too." she answers before kissing me in the lips. If for Alex our kiss is like coming home, for me our kiss is like you know that everything is perfect in your life and the kisses from the one you love will make your life better.

I don't really know how we got in this situation but all I can do is too sigh with contentment. Alex bring me to our room bridal style and carefully place me in our bed after a silent moment of just staring at each other. Our lips connected again after we hurriedly removed all our clothing and both moaned with the heat emanating from the skin to skin contact.

"I miss you so much, Piper." Alex said then caressed my cheeks slowly.

"I missed you too, my wife." I answered back then kissed her lips again hard.

Her hand that is caressing me in the cheeks goes down to my right breast and pinched my nipple. While her hand is busy massaging my breast, her lips is slowly moving downwards. She bites me hard then soothe it with her soft tongue. I know it will leave a mark later on but I don't care because I want everyone to know that I belong to her.

"Mine." she said possessively.

"Definitely yours." I answered breathlessly. My back arches on its own when Alex's mouth encircled one of my nipples and suck on it like her life is depending on it. I can't contain myself and I try to find her breasts with my hands. I want to touch her and I want to come with her if she let me.

"Piper…" she moaned when I massage her breast softly.

"I want to cum together, Alex." I said then let my hand travel downward to her body.

"Sure." Alex said breathlessly.

"Fuck!" I gasped when her finger flick my folds.

"Shit!" Alex moaned when I found her clit and circled it.

We enter each other when we are both sure that we are ready for each other. After finding a rhythm that is both pleasurable to us, all you can hear in the room are sighs and moans.

"I'm…." Alex moaned.

"Cumming…"I gasped back then both of our bodies convulsed at the same time. After a few minutes of catching our breaths, we lay down in the bed and Alex covers us with the bed sheet. I lay my head to her chest and heard her heart beating so fast like someone is running on it.

"I heart you, Piper." Alex said then kisses the top of my head.

"I heart you too, Alex." I answer with a sigh.

* * *

The End

 **A/N:** I know it has been so long since I posted and there is no excuse for that except that I want to write this finale as realistic as possible. Some may think that it was rush or everything is congested but I really want this to be the kind of ending they have. Sometimes people don't have a grand ending just affirmations that they are being loved by the one they love. For all those readers who decided to stick with me, thank you from the deepest part of my heart. Four years ago I fell in love with this two characters and open my mind again to other ships in the sea of fanfiction. This will not be the last story I might write but I think I won't write anything anymore about Piper and Alex. Thank you, OITNB family for accepting me. This is my first time shipping main characters in a show. Don't worry an epilogue will be posted soon. Ciao, mi amore.

 **P.S. Sorry for the long A/N**


	35. Chapter 35: Loving You

_Will forever be enough to show how much you love each other?_

 _Can't get enough, so stay with me_

 _Oh my heart hurt so good_

 _I love you, babe_

 _So bad, so bad_

 _(ILYSB)_

* * *

 **Chapter thirty-five: Loving you**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Three years later**_

"You really love making me cum." Piper husked to my ear while riding my fingers. It is already dawn but it seems we can't still get enough of each other. I lost count on how many times we have been making love this day.

"Oh aside from loving you, it is one of the most favorite thing I do in my life." I said then lowered my head to captured one of her nipples.

"Fuck! Right there, love!" Piper moaned then pick up her pace in riding my fingers. I could feel here inside tightening around my fingers, tell tales that she is cumming any moment. I bite her nipple hard then curled my fingers, hitting her g-spot again.

"Fuuuuckkk!" Piper moaned loudly then convulsed on my lap. She is suspended in time for a few seconds then went limp on my body. She leaned her head to my chest.

"You are so beautiful." I husked to her ears.

"So are you, love." She said then I felt her hands massaging my breasts. Every caress and squeeze of her hands to my breast is igniting a fire to my whole being.

"Are you sure?" I asked when I see that her feet is still wobbly.

"Oh yes! I want to taste you all over again." she said then slowly licked my neck which cause me to whimper and moaned especially when one of her hand is replaced by her mouth. She relentlessly and alternately sucked and squeezed my breasts.

"Fuck, love! You are going to make me cum just by doing that." I said while tangling my right hand to her hair, encouraging her to continue what she is doing. I could feel her hands are trailing down on my thigh and caress it, creating goose bumps all over it. After leaving little marks on both of my breast, she kisses me slowly downwards.

"Oh fuck!" I gasped when instead of teasing me, she immediately sucked my already hard clit. I tighten my hold to her head and thrusting my pelvis to her face. After a few minutes, she licked my whole pussy from top to bottom and all I can do is not buck my hips hard.

"Piper!" I whimpered when she entered me with two fingers. It's like Piper doesn't want me rest from all the sensation she is creating in my body. She immediately find a rhythm that is surely hitting my g-spot over and over again and making my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Love, I'm cumming." I said then after a few thrust of Piper's finger in me, I cum hard and she lap it all.

I laydown properly in our bed with a spent body. Piper descended to my side and lay beside me. I could feel our sweaty body but it doesn't disgusted me at all, instead it ignite a fire inside of me more.

"I love you, Piper." I said while looking at her.

"I love you too, Alex." She responded then kiss me chastely in the lips. With a smirk playing on me, I roll on top of her and started to grind on her. I make sure that our breast and center are aligned to create more pleasure between us.

"Alex…" Piper moaned when I find a rhythm to work on. After a few minutes of grinding, to my surprise, Piper rolled us over and ride on top of me.

"Oh, so dominating." I said playfully.

"I just love seeing you look at me while I'm riding you." she moaned to my ears when she leaned on me then when straight back in riding my pussy with her pussy.

"Oh damn it…" I said then half sit to match her rhythm and kissed her lips hard. I thrust harder making sure that my clit is pressing her clit hard.

"Together" I said.

"I love you." Piper said before convulsing on top of me.

"I love you too." I answered back before I cum for her.

* * *

As I slowly open my eyes to my room, a smile spread to my lips because of the feel of Alex enveloping me to her embrace. I turn around to see her and kiss her on the lips. She stirs in her sleep and opens her eyes.

"Good morning, love." I said then kiss her again to her lips.

"Good morning too, love. What time is it?" Alex asked. I propped myself to her to see what time is it on the table.

"It's almost noon already." I answered her then kiss her shoulder.

"Didn't get enough of me last night?" Alex asked smugly.

"When does enough apply to us?" I asked then lay down properly across to her.

"Good point." she said then kiss me passionately to the lips. Before it could even get any further, a knock interrupted us. I immediately grabbed the cover sheet of the bed because the blanket was nowhere to be found.

"Ms. Alex and Piper, your father is requesting for you to join them in lunch. May I add that Kim is already asking for your presence." Gina said politely. I heard Alex groaned which earned a chuckle to me.

"We are going down, Gina." I answered back.

"Do we really have to go down?" Alex asked then snake her arms to my waist.

"Yes because we promise my parents and Kim that we will have lunch with them today." I said then kiss her on the cheeks and slowly remove myself to her hug.

"Hmmm…" Alex moaned when I stand to go to the bathroom. I turn my head and smirked to her.

"Didn't you get enough of me last night?" I asked seductively.

"Since when enough is applicable to us?" Alex asked then stand from bed without nothing. I sigh from the sight before me and we entered the bathroom together to clean ourselves.

"Finally, I thought you are not going down." Cal said when we are all seated to the table.

"Cal." My mother warned him to make any further comments because Kim is on the table. I looked at my mother to silently thank her. It has already been a week when Alex decided that we follow Kim here in Los Angeles. My father requested Kim to have her vacation at our house to spend time with my family and to my surprise Alex agreed to it without any protest. I know she is slowly forgiving my father on what he had done with her family and for that I'm forever grateful to her.

"So Kim, how is your day so far?" I asked Kim when we started to eat.

"It is inte…resting. Daddy taught me how to ride a bike." Kim said with a grin. I feel Alex hand that she is not using to eat, squeezing me lightly.

"That is so nice of you, Dad." I said with a soft smile to him.

"I try." he answered then scratch the back of his head lightly. "By the way, Alex, thank you again for permitting Kim to have her vacation again here on us." He added with a sincere tone. I feel Alex tense but I squeeze her hands back to show her my support to her.

"It's nothing. As long as it is for the goodness of Kim, I would do it for her." he answered politely. Afterwards the light mood continue to our meal and the occasional talk happens.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ms. Alex, but Ms. Nicky is calling on your phone." Gina said then give the phone to Alex.

"Excuse me." Alex politely said then stand to talk Nicky on the phone.

"When are you going to tell it to her, Piper?" Cal asked in a low voice when Alex is already a bit far from us.

"Tell what Alex, Pipes?" Kim asked curiously. I looked at everyone in the table and sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure everything is in their place already?" I asked Nicky for the nth time since she confirmed to me that my plan is in motion already.

"Yes. Will you please calm down, Alex?" Nicky said a bit irritated.

"Do you think she will like it?" I said nervously.

"Yes and I say this without any doubt. It still amazes me how romantic you can get with her." Nicky teased me to no end.

"I'm ready now, love.' I heard Piper shouts from our room.

"Okay, bye." I immediately turn off the phone. I turn around and my mouth hang open from what Piper looks. She is wearing a white shorts with unfinished hem and bohemian pattern sleeveless crop top shirt while she let her hair in a messy wave style.

"You look wonderful." I complimented her.

"And you look stunning." she complimented me back. I wear a white long sleeve shirt and black pants with a large hat on my head. We walked hand on hand going to the car and Mr. Smith drive us to our destination.

"Thank you for agreeing in celebrating our anniversary here." I said when we arrived at the middle of the Coachella.

"I really don't care where we celebrate it as long as you are here with me but I'm still thankful for bringing me here." Piper said then kissed me on the lips. She wrapped my arms to her waist then turn around to watch the band playing in the stage. I lean my head to her shoulder. After a few more performances, I feel my phone vibrate. It signals that my plan is on motion already.

"Good evening, everyone. We are LANY and we hope you like what we brought to you today." the main man of the band said. After a few songs from them, I see in the screen in the back of the band that the camera is on our back already.

"Before we sing our last song, there is a couple here who is celebrating their anniversary and one of them requested to renew her vow here in front of all us." the main man said then they stand to the side to show in the camera to show us in the screen. I could see the look of surprise in Piper's eyes when she look at me.

"What is happening, Alex?" Piper asked with still shock in her voice.

"Just listen to me, Piper." I kiss her on the lips lightly. Someone from the crew give me a microphone.

"Good evening, everyone Sorry for interrupting your joyous night but I can't think of anything on how to surprise my wife who I happened to meet here in Coachella five years ago." I said a bit shyly. Almost of half of the crowd just positively hollered their agreement to us.

"Five years ago, I meet a wonderful woman that forever change my life for the better. And until now, she makes me believe that magic could really happen between two people who are in love with each other. I will be endlessly grateful to you for choosing to stay as my wife even through the hard times. Thank you for giving me your heart and letting me love you with all my heart. Thank you for believing in my goodness though even me cannot see it. I just hope we will have forever, so I can prove to you how much I love you. I will be forever committed to you. I love you, my wife. Happy anniversary, Piper." I said with tears on my eyes. I could see her tears flowing through her eyes also.

"I love you too, my wife. Happy anniversary, Alex. And I will be forever committed to you also" Piper said then kissed me hard in the lips. I could hear the crowd clapping their hands to us.

"And this song is for them. This one is titled, ILYSB." the main man said in the microphone and started to sing.

 _I never felt this way…_

 _Can't get enough, so stay with me_

 _Oh my heart hurt so good_

 _I love you, babe_

 _So bad, so bad_

After their song, a chopper hovered above us and confetti's rain on us. I see Piper getting one of the confetti and another stream of tears flows on it.

 _I love you._

"Did you do this?" Piper asked loudly. I nodded then hug her again.

"I have something to tell you." Piper said when I released her from my hug.

"What?" I asked then she leaned on me. My eyes went wide on what she said but I asked again loudly.

"What did you just said?" I asked with disbelief. We have been trying for some time already for her to conceive.

"We are pregnant." Piper said with sparkle in my eyes.

I picked her up and swirled her around for a while then kissed her again hard in the lips when I put her down.

Yep. Nicky is right. Everything is perfect.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, I thank everyone who stayed to read this until the end. Enjoy reading everyone and I hope we keep this site burning with our passion. Keep reading, shippers!


End file.
